


Let's play

by Epinita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epinita/pseuds/Epinita
Summary: UA. Destiel. Votre père est parti à la chasse depuis plusieurs jours, et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Vous décidez de partir à sa recherche. Acceptez-vous cette quête ? Dean Winchester et son frère, Sam, relèvent le défi.





	1. Joue avec moi Sammy

Sam Winchester était plongé le nez dans ses livres de droit, révisant pour ses examens de fin de semestre, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. La musique de Carry on my wayward son résonna dans le petit studio. Il décrocha sans même regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur, reconnaissant la sonnerie attribuée à son frère aîné.

« SAM ! Tu dois absolument m'aider à retrouver Papa, j'y arriverai jamais seul !" le ton était paniqué et montait dans les aigus.

_ Papa a disparu ? Quand ? C'est Maman qui te l'a dit ?, répondit Sam sentant la panique le gagner également.

_ Mais non crétin, dans le jeu Supernatural, j'ai débloqué la quête "retrouver Papa", et avec mon chasseur, j'ai pas le niveau !

_Putain Dean, tu m'as foutu la trouille, bordel ! » Bien que très en colère, Sam ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupire de soulagement. « Il est plus de 21h, je révise pour mes exam, j'ai d'autres priorités maintenant !

_ Allez Sam, ce sera juste pour ce week-end ! J'ai personne d'autre pour m'aider..., le ton de Dean se fit suppliant.

Le cadet commença a en avoir assez et répondit d'un ton sec

_ Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver d'autres joueurs qui seront ravis de t'aider !

_ Non tu comprends pas, il s'agit d'une quête secrète qui devrait débloquer une arme légendaire ! J'ai pas envie de partager !

_ Tu as trouvé une quête secrète ?!, l'intérêt de Sam subitement éveillé.

Le créateur du jeu en ligne, supernatural a annoncé à sa sortie qu'il avait implanté des secrets dans sa création et que, les personnes qui les découvriraient, recevraient des récompenses (virtuelles bien évidemment) importantes. Le jeu fut un succès dès son lancement, nombreux sont les joueurs qui ont tâché en vain de les trouver, personne n'a réussi à ce jour. Certains joueurs dont Sam faisait partie, finirent par se lasser, d'autres affirmaient même que ces secrets ne seraient qu'une technique de vente commerciale, et qu'ils n'existeraient pas.

_OUAIS ! Je te la lis : « Votre père est partie à la chasse depuis plusieurs jours, et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Vous décidez de partir à sa recherche »

_Ça m'a l'air bien banal... Comment peux tu être sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une quête secrète ?, Sam espérait mais sans trop y croire que Dean soit parvenu à trouver un indice.

_Déjà, j'ai cherché sur tout internet, elle n'est sur aucun guide en ligne. Ensuite, c'est la première fois qu'une quête implique un membre de sa propre famille, en l'occurrence mon père. Et pour finir, il est précisé que pour l'accomplir je devrais m'équiper d'une arme légendaire.... J'ai pas envie de partager... Allez Sam...

Le cadet ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son frère pouvait vraiment être un enfant parfois, surtout pour un des meilleurs étudiants de sa promo au MIT.

_Écoute Dean, je...

_Allez Sam, je sais que t'en crève d'envie ! A moins que tu ne sois trop rouillé pour jouer ?

_Jess va me tuer, j'ai annulé un RDV avec elle pour réviser, si elle l'apprend...

_T'inquiète, ta petite copine ne pourra jamais le savoir si on ne lui dit rien... » Dean avait prit sa voix la plus enjôleuse pour amadouer son frère, ce n'était pas une mince affaire que de lui faire lâcher ses livres, surtout si on était pas une magnifique blonde, prénommée Jessica.

_OK, mais juste une heure ou deux, je dois vraiment bosser mon droit commercial, c'est une horreur et je suis à la bourre.

_ Mais oui, mais oui... Connecte toi, je t'attends !


	2. Quête 1. Retrouver Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les italiques sont les actions/discutions se déroulant dans le jeu.
> 
> Je vous propose en intro à ce chapitre un petit dico pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas ce vocabulaire. 
> 
> *Rôle play : entrer dans la peau de son personnage, y apporter sa touche personnelle (histoire, goût, etc.)
> 
> *Item : objet utilisé pour s'équiper ou débloquer l'histoire dans le jeu.
> 
> *PNJ : personnage non joueur. Créer dans le jeu, ils sont limités dans leurs actions et dialogues (par exemple un vendeur dans un magasin). Opposé au PJ (vrai joueur derrière son écran comme vous et moi)
> 
> *skill : ou compétence. Il s'agit des attributs de votre perso physique/magique/intellectuel. Vous pouvez débuter le jeu avec ou les acquérir (et les améliorer) pendant le jeu.

Dean devant son écran se dépêcha d'enfiler son casque et ajusta son micro. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité comme un enfant le jour de noël, son frère allait enfin reprendre la chasse avec lui. Même si Supernatural est un super jeu, c'est beaucoup moins drôle seul, et ceux avec qui il avait joué n'avait aucune notion de rôle play*. Avec son frère c'était différent, il devenait vraiment un chasseur qui aidait les gens, s'oubliant pendant quelques heures (ou plutôt soyons honnête, toute la nuit), il ne pensait plus à ses examens, ses problèmes d'argent, sa solitude.

Finalement, il entendit le son familier d'un ami venant de se connecter. Il vit le nom du personnage de son frère, et ne put s'empêcher de rire, en imaginant la tête de celui-ci devant son écran.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'appeler, via skype.

_ Putain Dean, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?!

_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles..., répondit il, tâchant de dissimuler le sourire dans sa voix. Il était ravi de sa petite blague, et le ton de son frère fou de rage, le comblait.

_ Tu as changé mon nom pour CHUWI !

_ Ça te va très bien je trouve...

_ Tu te rends compte que ça va me coûter une fortune pour aller changer mon nom auprès du PNJ ? Putain qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris ?

_ T'aurais pas dû prendre la dernière part de tarte que Maman a faite Sammy, tu savais bien que tu t'en sortirais pas comme ça...

_ Bordel, t'es vraiment con !

Sam poussa un profond soupire, en se demandant vraiment si c'était bien Dean le plus vieux des deux.

_ Bref, invite moi dans ton groupe que je te rejoigne dans ta quête.

_ OK, j'ai déjà fait quelque recherche. En acceptant la quête j'ai obtenu le « Journal de Papa ». Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'info dedans. Rien que cet item* pourrait se vendre une fortune auprès d'autres chasseurs pour les infos qu'il contient.

_ Assez pour changer mon nom ?

_ Rêve pas! Je le vends pas, sinon on pourra pas accomplir la quête. Je suis allé directement à la dernière page, avant de disparaître il enquêtait sur une histoire de dame blanche.

_ Quel niveau de difficulté ?

_ Plutôt faible, niveau 2... Or, Papa était un excellent chasseur, tu sais bien Chuwi, il ne se serait pas fait avoir par quelque chose d'aussi facile.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Chuwi.

_ C'est ton nom ! Je peux pas t'appeler autrement !

Sam, se prit la tête entre les mains. Son frère était passé en mode Rôle play, et il serait impossible de l'en sortir tant qu'il jouerait. Dean était une vrai tête de mule pour tout ce qu'y touchait ce jeu.

_ Ok, _Impala_! » Sam sourit au nom de son frère, il n'y avait que lui pour choisir le nom de sa voiture comme pseudo. « On commence par quoi ?

_ Je te propose de nous rendre sur place, à Jericho. On a 5 minutes de trajet.

_ Pendant ce temps, explique moi ce que tu sais de cette affaire.

_ Presque rien, Papa n'a pas noté grand chose. Des hommes auraient disparu sur un même tronçon de route depuis de nombreuses années.

_ On est presque arrivé. Je m'occupe des villageois, tu prends les flics locaux ? demanda Chuwi.

_ Oki, j'espère que ton skill* déguisement est au point, la dernière fois tu t'étais fait repérer, et on avait dû s'enfuir.

_ Impala, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Bref, on est arrivé en ville. Tu as des nom avec lesquels je pourrais commencer mon enquête?

_Non, mais regarde, il y a un attroupement là-bas, allons-y, c'est en général riche en indice

_Impala utilise la compétence déguisement, et devient Marshall fédéral._

_Impala discute avec la police._

_Chuwi, je sais qu'il y a eu une disparition la veille, un jeune du nom de Troy, et une autre le mois dernier. La petite copine du disparu est en ville, allons l'interroger.

_Chuwi va en ville._

_ Impa, tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas pu avoir plus d'info.

_ Je vais devoir discuter avec tout le monde ?

_ Non, juste les filles, environ la vingtaine je dirais.

_ Ok, ça réduit les possibilités à une personne.

_Chuwi salue Amy. Que souhaitez-vous faire ?_

_-poser des questions sur le disparu_

_-complimenter Amy_

_-dire au revoir_

___ Impa, je pose directement les questions, j'ai pas envie d'y passer la soirée.

_Amy vous explique qu'elle était au téléphone avec son petit ami et qu'il a raccroché et ne l'a jamais rappelé._

_Que souhaitez-vous faire ?_

_-complimenter Amy_

_-dire au revoir_

_Chuwi complimente Amy sur son collier._

_Amy : Il s'agit d'un cadeau de Troy, c'est un pentagramme_

_Que souhaitez-vous faire ?_

_-interroger Amy sur les choses étranges qui se sont produites_

_-dire au revoir_

_Chuwi interroge Amy_

_Amy : les gens parlent d'une légende locale, une fille serait morte assassinée et elle hante toujours les lieux. Elle fait de l'autostop et ceux qui s'arrête disparaissent._

_ C'est partie pour faire des recherches, Chuwi !

_Impala fait des recherches internet._

_ Tu trouves Impa ? Tu dois améliorer ta compétence recherche ! T'es vraiment nul.

_ Je t'emmerde Chuwi, je vais y arriver.

_Ouais c'est ça.

_Chuwi fait des recherches internet._

_Chuwi découvre un article sur une femme suicidée._

_ Ok, on a le nom et le lieu. On peux aller là-bas enquêter ?

_ Oh merde, Chuwi, les flics reviennent me voir.

_La police questionne Impala sur son identité_

_-répondre poliment_

_-les insulter_

_-fuir en courant_

_Impala insulte la police. Impala est arrêté._

___ Rhô merde, Chuwi. J'suis bloqué pour plusieurs heures au moins.

_ C'est de ta faute aussi, t'avais qu'à t'enfuir !

_ Ça marche pas non plus, j'ai déjà essayé. Une fois que t'as les flics sur le dos, c'est toujours direction le poste.

_ Moi je vais aller enquêter auprès du mari de la défunte, son nom est dans l'article.

_Chuwi interroge Joseph Welch._

_-lui parler de Papa_

_-lui parler de sa femme_

_-dire au revoir_

_Chuwi parle de Papa._

_Joseph : Oui, il y a effectivement un journaliste qui est venu me poser des questions bizarres sur ma femme, genre il voulait connaître l'endroit où elle est enterrée._

_-parler de la tombe_

_-parler de sa femme_

_-dire au revoir_

_Chuwi parle de la tombe_

_Joseph : elle est derrière notre ancienne maison_

_-lui parler de sa femme_

_-dire au revoir_

_Chuwi lui parle de sa femme_

_Joseph : c'était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, on était très heureux en ménage._

_Chuwi dit au revoir_

_ Ok Impala, je sais où se trouve la tombe de la dame blanche, j'y vais.

_ Je suis en train de m'évader, leur système de sécurité est vraiment nul, je te rejoins là bas.

_Chuwi est devant la maison hanté._

_Chuwi se fait attaquer par un fantôme._

___ Bordel, Chuwi t'as foutu quoi?! T'es entré dans la zone de combat sans moi ?

_ T'inquiète le fantôme est assez simple à gérer, je dois juste l'emmener dans la maison apparemment.

_La dame blanche est rentrée chez elle. Le fantôme est exorcisé._

_ Quoi ?! C'est tout ? Sérieusement, cette quête c'est de la merde. Il est où Papa ?

_ Attends Chuwi, quelque chose de nouveau est apparu sur le journal, « Azazel »

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Sam ? Entendit de loin dire Dean, dans son casque.

_ Jess ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

_ J'étais venu t'apporter des cookies pour t'encourager dans tes révisions et te dire que je t'en voulais pas d'avoir annulé notre RDV, mais je vois que tu n'en as pas besoin !

_ Dean, je te rappelle.

L'ainé entendit son frère raccrocher. Il regarda sa montre, il était 1 heures du matin chez lui, pas loin de 22 heures chez Sam. Avec un soupir, il éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers son lit. Il avait besoin de repos, demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure, il avait cours d'éthique, et Novak, son professeur avait un vrai balai dans le cul et ne supporterait pas le moindre retard. Et Dean ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se voir refuser l'entrée, car Novak avait beau être un enfoiré, il rendait son cours passionnant et il était vraiment sexy, ce qui atténuait le côté connard.


	3. Quête 2 : Let's kill Azazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *noob : amateur/débutant à prendre dans un sens péjoratif.
> 
> *event : il s'agit d'un événement créer par les maîtres du jeu pour une occasion spéciale.

Dean s'assit à sa place fétiche au premier rang, côté gauche de l'amphi. Charlie et Ash l'attendaient déjà.

_ Salut Dean. Juste à temps, l'apostropha Ash.

Dean lui sourit et réprima un bâillement.

_ Si tu veux, on peut aller pioncer au fond de la salle.

_ Hors de question, répondit-il en ouvrant son sac et commençant à sortir ses affaires, si on bouge je pourrais jamais mater le cul du prof comme il faut ! Il releva la tête pensant avoir fait rire ses camarades, mais il ne vit que le regard écarquillé de Charlie. Il voulut l'interroger, mais fut interrompu par une voix rauque.

_ Ravi de vous savoir fasciné par mon humble personne, Monsieur Winchester, dit son professeur

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt sentant son visage passer par toutes les teintes de rouges.

_ Si vous avez fini de regarder mon derrière, nous pouvons commencer le cours.

Le jeune homme se contenta de baisser la tête, devant son regard bleu glacé, sans répondre. Charlie profita des rires étouffés pour lui murmurer "Dean, je vais finir par croire que tu fais exprès de te faire remarquer à chacun de ses cours."

Putain de prof de merde, pensa Dean. Nous refiler un devoir à rendre dans 2 jours : imaginer un cas où votre éthique personnelle est mise en cause. ET c'est un autre élève qui devra tenter de résoudre son problème.

La journée passa avec une lenteur infernale. Dean voulait juste se connecter et devenir à nouveau Impala, il se sentirait alors libre et important, son alter ego lui apportait tout ce qu'il manquait à sa vie : de l'aventure. S'il pouvait choisir, il renoncerait à Dean et deviendrait Impala à temps plein.

Il alluma donc son ordinateur avec plaisir le soir venu, et pianota sur la table avec ses doigts le temps que le jeu se lance.

Il fut étonné de voir son frère déjà connecté, il était à peine 18 heures chez Sammy, il aurait dû être en cours. Il l'appela rapidement sur skype.

_ T'es pas en cours Sammy ? Il y a eu le feu à ta fac ?

_ J'y suis pas allé, Dean.

Au ton de son frère, l'aîné comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, ajoutez à cela que son frère n'aurait jamais loupé un cours, même malade à crever, ce quelque chose en question devait être foutrement important.

_ Sam ?

_ Elle m'a laissé Dean. Jess veut plus me voir.

_ Sam, je...

_ Laisse tomber, je veux pas en parler.

Dean se tut ne sachant trop quoi dire, il savait que leur relation était récente, mais l'attachement de Sam semblait profond. Alors, en bon grand frère aîné qu'il était, Dean fit la meilleure chose possible pour Sam, il changea de sujet.

_ Tu veux venir tuer Azazel avec moi ?

_ Ouais, allons buter des monstres, je vais pouvoir me défouler sur ce connard, tiens !

_ Je t'invite dans mon groupe et j'accepte la quête

_Tuer Azazel :_

_Votre père a trouvé l'identité du monstre qui a assassiné votre mère lorsque vous étiez enfant. Il a décidé d'aller se venger seul, mais Azazel le meurtrier, est un démon de niveau supérieur, insensible aux armes habituelles. Votre père l'a apprit à ses dépens et vous a légué ce journal pour que vous continuiez sa quête. Il vous a laissé un seul indice : Samuel Colt._

_ Samuel Colt ?! Je suppose que c'est un PNJ à allez voir.

_ Sérieusement Dean ? C'est à Samuel Colt qu'on doit l'invention révolver, c'était un génie dans la fabrication d'arme !

_Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Parce que je ne passe pas ma vie, les yeux collés à un ordinateur !

_ Eh ! s'exclama Dean d'un ton outré

_ Bref, il a vécu au 19e siècle. Tu crois que les créateurs du jeu ont repris le personnage de Colt ?

_ Aucune idée. Il y a plus qu'à aller voir Bobby pour les infos :

_Tu l'appelles ?

_Impala appelle Bobby Singer._

__ Bonjour fils, quoi de neuf ?_

__ Salut Bobby, j'aurais besoin d'informations sur Samuel Colt._

__ D'où tu sors ce nom ? Il s'agit d'un des plus grand chasseur ayant jamais existé. Il aurait créé une arme pouvant tuer n'importe quel être vivant, ou mort d'ailleurs. Il s'agit d'un Colt, il l'aurait caché quelque part chez lui, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à le trouver. Enfin, si cette arme existe vraiment._

_Vous venez de débloquez la quête : Le Colt de Samuel._

__ Bobby où se trouve la maison de Colt ?_

__ Quelque part dans le Wyoming ! J'en sais pas plus._

_T'as lu ça Chuwi? On va enfin pouvoir tuer le salaud qui a buté maman !

Son frère est repassé en mode Rôle Play, Sam n'avait plus qu'à suivre.

_ Ouais, et il est aussi responsable pour Jess, je vais lui mettre une balle en pleine tête !

Dean sourit, son frère semblait plutôt bien se remettre finalement.

_ Ok, direction le Wyoming.

_ Impa, on va pas fouiller tout l’État à la recherche de la maison de Colt ?

_ On trouvera des indices sur place.

_Impala et Chuwi sont dans le Wyoming_

_ Impa, il n'y a rien ici. Absolument rien. Même pas un péon.

Dean était tout aussi surpris que son frère. Il ne savait pas comment retrouver la maison de Colt et encore moins l'arme.

_Impala affiche la carte._

_ Il n'y a rien sur la carte, pas de village, ni de maison, rien. On voit juste les routes, les points d'eau et les chemins de fer.

_ Des chemins de fer ? Au milieu de nulle part ? Super utile...

_ Attends, t'as remarqué ?

_ Quoi ?

_Impala partage sa carte avec Chuwi._

_ Tu le vois là ?

Sam regarda de plus près, effectivement, on voyait bien sur la carte, le chemin de fer dessiner un pentagramme.

_ Putain !

_ Tu crois que c'est Colt qui à fait ça ?

_ Peut-être. Du coup, on se dirige vers le centre ?

_ Direct.

Une fois sur place, ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

_ Un cimetière ? Sérieusement ?

_ Alors, je parie qu'il faut chercher la tombe de Colt.

_ Le mausolée au milieu ?

_ Non, trop facile.

_ Je vais jeter un œil, Chuwi.

_Impala inspecte le mausolée.  
_

_ Ok, alors on a sur la porte, un rond formé d'un pentacle, avec un trou au milieu.

_ Une serrure ?

_ A tous les coups !

_ C'est bon Impa, j'ai trouvé la tombe. On creuse ? T'as des pelles dans ton équipement ?

_Ouaip, c'est un item de base pour un chasseur.

_Impala et Chuwi creuse._

_Vous découvrez le cercueil de Samuel Colt._

_ On ouvre ?

_ Bien sûr, prépare toi au combat, c'est peut-être un piège...

_Chuwi ouvre le cercueil._

_Vous découvrez un squelette fossilisé habillé en cow-boys. Les vêtements sont sales et usés._

_ Aucune trace de l'arme ?!

_ On fouille ?

_ Sérieux? c'est dégueux ! Vas-y toi, moi je touche pas à un mort !

_ Dean, tu te rends bien compte que tu fais pas ça pour de vrai, hein ?!

_ Sammy, putain, fait un effort !

_ Oki, oki j'y vais. N'empêche, pour un chasseur expérimenté, t'es vraiment une chochotte, Impa.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Chuwi fouille le cercueil._

_Chuwi a découvert l'arme légendaire « le Colt de Samuel » !_

_ Wouhhhh, ça le fait !

_ Putain ça craint, il n'y a qu'une balle, impa.

_ Quoi ? On peut s'en servir que pour tuer Azazel alors ?

_ J'ai l'impression.

_... : Fils ?! Je suis fière de vous, vous avez retrouvé l'arme de Colt, grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir venger votre mère ! Donnez-moi l'arme, les enfants._

_Que souhaitez-vous faire ?_

_-donner l'arme_

_-garder l'arme_

_ Je fais quoi Impa, à ton envie ?

_ J'en sais rien, à la base on devait retrouver P'pa, ça me semble logique qu'on doive lui donner l'arme pour avancer.

_ Surtout qu'il n'y a qu'une balle.

_ Ouais, ça fait chier mais de toute façon, on sait même pas où est Azazel.

_ Ok c'est parti, je lui donne. On en aura bien profiter de cette arme ! ajouta Sam ironiquement.

_Chuwi donne le Colt de Samuel._

_ Putain, Chuwi, il se passe quoi ?!

… _: Merci, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir cette arme sans vous, le cercueil de ce vieux schnock était trop bien protégé !_

_Relevant la tête pour vous regarder, vous remarquez les yeux jaunes de votre père. Vous avez été piégé par Azazel !  
_

_ Bordel, impa, ça craint !

_Azazel : Je n'ai plus qu'à insérer ce joli petit jouet dans la porte de derrière pour libérer les portes de l'enfer._

_Azazel se dirigea vers la porte et enfonça l'arme dans la serrure !_

_ Putain de cinématique de merde on peut rien faire !

_ On a ouvert les portes de l'enfer, tous les autres joueurs vont se foutre de notre gueule pendant des mois ! On va devenir les noobs* qui se sont fait niquer par un démon à vie.

_ Quel est l'abruti qui planque la clef d'une porte à côté de sa serrure aussi !

_Dans un grand fracas, la porte de la sépulture s'ouvre, et laisse s'envoler une fumée noire. Vous comprenez qu'il s'agit de démons qui s'évadent de l'enfer._

_ C'est bon la cinématique est finie.

_Azazel engage le combat._

_ Je vais utiliser les armes avec les balles de sel, Impa.

_Chuwi tire sur Azazel._

_ Ça l'a même pas ralenti, putain !

_ Occupe le, j'ai vu quelque chose.

_ Tu veux que je fasse comment ?

_Azazel frappe Chuwi._

_ L'enculé m'a bouffé la moitié de ma vie. » Sam avait le cœur battant, il avait oublié combien ce jeu lui plaisait, il ne put retenir un sourire, même s'il était sur le point de crever d'une façon merdique. « Impa, je vais mourir là... »

_Impala ramasse le Colt de Samuel._

_Azazel se dirige vers Impala._

_ Ce con a pas pensé à récupérer l'arme quand la porte s'est ouverte !

_Impala tire sur Azazel, celui-ci est touché et s'effondre mort sur le sol._

_ Connard, comme si t'allais t'en sortir !

_ Impa, je crois que tu as tué P'pa.

_ Merde, du coup on a réussit ou pas la quête ?

_WARNING ! WARNING !_

_VOUS VENEZ DE TUER AZAZEL ! VOUS VENEZ DE DÉCLENCHER UN EVENT*. VOTRE OBJECTIF ET DE SURVIVRE PENDANT 2H DANS LE JEU. TOUS LES JOUEURS ONT ÉTÉ AVERTI, ILS SONT LIBRES DE VOUS AIDER OU DE VOUS TUER. VOTRE MEURTRIER RECEVRA UN ITEM SPÉCIAL, VOTRE SAUVEUR ÉGALEMENT.  
_

_CHOISISSEZ LE NOMBRE D'HEURE AVANT QUE L'EVENEMENT NE COMMENCE, VOUS AVEZ 10 SECONDES, PASSE CE DÉLAIS, SI VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN INDIQUE, L'ÉVENT DÉBUTERA IMMÉDIATEMENT._

_Bordel, Sam...

La voix de Dean était faible, le simple fait qu'il lâche son personnage montrait à quel point il était surpris.

10

…

9

_ Dean, on fait quoi ?

8

…

7

_ DEAN ?

6

…

5

_ Bordel Dean ! Mets une putain d'heure grouille !

4

…

3

…

2

…

_L'HEURE EST ENREGISTRE, L'EVENT DÉBUTERA DANS 22H._

_TENEZ-VOUS PRÊT CHER JOUEUR..._


	4. Quête 3 : Survivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dropper : Aller tuer des monstres pour obtenir des items (ingrédients, équipement,...).
> 
> *HL : High level. Joueur ayant un niveau élevé (variable selon le jeu en question)
> 
> guilde : rassemblement de joueur au sein d'une même organisation. Ils ont les mêmes objectifs (commercial, militaire,...). Dans certains jeux, ça procure des avantages (expérience, item,...)
> 
> *classe : il s'agit des différents types de personnage, ici par exemple, Impala est un chasseur.

Mercredi soir, 20h30. Dean était devant son ordinateur, il avait dû sécher son dernier cours mais il s'en foutait. Il devait se connecter avant 21h, en cas d'absence il serait déclaré mort d'office.

Il espérait que beaucoup de joueurs ne pourrait pas se co, mais avec la récompense il n'y croyait pas. Le chasseur qui le tuerait, obtiendrait un couteau kurde, celui qui le sauverait ; un piège à démon. Le choix était vite fait, tous les chasseurs allaient tenter de le tuer. Au moins, il pouvait compter sur Sam. Enfin, il espérait.

Une fois connecté, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère et de lancer skype.

_ Sam, tu fous quoi avec un démon ?!!!

_ Dean, c'est Ruby, on a joué ensemble aujourd'hui et elle veut nous aider.

_ Attends, trop d'informations ! Tu joues avec un démon ?

_ Ben oui.

_ Mais enfin, un démon …

_ Sois pas sectaire, Dean.

_ Je suis pas sectaire ! C'est un putain de démon, on est censé le tuer, je te ferais dire ! C'est le but du jeu !

_ Ben moi j'ai trouvé fun de jouer avec elle ! Elle m'a même refilé du sang de démon, j'ai pu booster mes stats et on s'est aussi fait quelques monstres ensemble. Du coup, j'ai droppé* quelques ingrédients pour préparer des potions pour nous protéger.

_ Sam, t'as été en cours aujourd'hui ?

_ Nop. Mais je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis majeur et vacciné. Garde ton speech de grand frère pour quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Ah, pour qui ? J'ai un autre frère que je connais pas ? Il s'appelle comment, Adam?

_ Dean." Sam poussa un soupir, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps à lui. Il s'était trop pris la tête en ce moment et avait besoin de décompresser.

Son frère dut le comprendre car il enchaîna :

_ Alors, c'est qui cette Ruby ?

_ C'est une fille super. On a bien discuté et elle veut nous aider à te garder en vie.

_ Elle pourrait nous tendre un piège.

_ Non, elle a déjà accepté la quête de te garder en vie.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est un démon !

_ Oui, je sais. En fait, il semble que ce soit plus rentable. Si tu restes en vie, tous ceux qui ont accepté cette quête reçoivent le même prix ; ce qui explique pourquoi il n'est pas très important. En revanche, seul celui qui te tuera aura la récompense offerte.

_ C'est mauvais pour nous.

_ Carrément, je pense que beaucoup de joueurs vont choisir la quête de te sauver, mais très peu nous aideront. Et à l'inverse, les autres seront très motivés à nous tuer.

_ Ils espèrent gagner le petit prix, sans s'emmerder à nous aider... Au fait, ta copine t'a dit ce qu'elle a, si elle réussit ?

_ Un familier, un chien de l'enfer.

_ C'est pas mal. Peut être que les démons ne nous feront pas trop chier du coup.

_ Rêve pas. Celui qui te tue obtient ton âme.

_ Euh... Ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Aucune idée, d'habitude ceux sont les Pnj qui perdent leur âmes, je sais pas ce que ça te fera.

_ Super.

_ Toujours dans les bonnes nouvelles, les Pnj participent aussi à la quête.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Les méchants du jeu voudront te tuer, les gentils te sauver.

_ Génial ! D'autres bonnes nouvelles ?

_ Il me reste du sang de démon, t'en veux pour améliorer tes stats ?

_ Non je touche pas cette merde, j'ai pas envie de me transformer en démon.

_ De toute façon, tu vas mourir.

_ La ferme, Sam ! Et invite ton démon chéri sur skype qu'on puisse s'organiser pour la défense.

_ En fait, elle veut pas l'utiliser, elle est super rôle play, comme toi. Tu vas l'apprécier, tu verras.

_ Sam, tu te rends compte que ta petite copine et peut-être un mec?

_ Non, je suis sûr que non, répondit Sam avec une confiance qui n'était que de façade. Bref, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à la maison et s'enfermer en la blindant de piège à démon.

_ Et les chasseurs ? Ils pourront entrer.

_ On leur tire dessus.

_ T'es devenu un démon plus vite que prévu Sam, j'ai pas envie que ma réputation soit foutu.

_ Non t'inquiète, j'ai des fléchettes tranquillisantes. Et nous sommes les noobs qui ont ouvert les portes de l'enfer, tous les réseaux sociaux se foutent déjà de notre gueule, alors tu peux t'asseoir sur ta réputation.

_ Non dans le jeu, banane ! Ça m'a prit un temps fou à avoir suffisamment de respect pour pouvoir débloquer ne serait ce que les magasins. Rien qu'avec Bobby, pour qu'il me fasse confiance et travail avec moi, j'ai dû faire des dizaines de quêtes. Et j'ai pas envie de nettoyer sa merde encore une fois !

Sam éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

_ C'est de ta faute aussi, tu aurais dû te douter qu'il s'agissait pas de ses toilettes mais des cadavres de monstres qui traînaient.

_ Bordel il m'a insulté d'idjit, je savais même pas ce que c'était, pendant des jours.

_ Dean, il est moins 10. Rejoins-moi qu'on finisse la protection de la maison.

_ Je suis pas fan de l'idée de me murer dans une baraque.

_ Si on se met à fuir dans tous les sens, on risque de se perdre, de se séparer, les démons seront largement avantagés, ils sont plus rapide, plus forts…

_ Ça va j'ai compris, je me mets en route.

_ Chuwi, c'est pas bon, reprit-il

_ Quoi?

_ J'ai 15 minutes de trajet pour te rejoindre.

_ Putain impa, dans 5mn l'event commence. Grouille toi. Je préviens Ruby, je lui demande de te rejoindre.

_ Non Chuwi, je laisserais pas un démon me sauver la vie.

_ Écoute, oublie ta fierté pour les 2 prochaines heures, tu pourras la récupérer après.

_Ruby a rejoint Impala._

_Chuwi. Ton démon est un noob. Elle va pas pouvoir nous aider beaucoup.

_ Elle a commencé hier. Elle a essayé de me tuer, je lui ai expliqué qu'elle était trop faible et qu'en plus elle avait aucun équipement. Elle pouvait jamais y arriver. Du coup, je lui ai donné un coup de main pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

_ Tu as aidé un démon à devenir plus fort pour qu'elle réussisse à te tuer?

_ Euh ouais, c'est sûr que dit comme ça.

_WARNING : L'ÉVENT VA COMMENCER. NOUS VOUS RAPPELONS QUE VOUS AVEZ CHOISI SOIT DE TUER SOIT DE SAUVER IMPALA, VOUS NE POUVEZ ACCÉDER QU'AUX RÉCOMPENSES DE LA QUÊTE QUE VOUS AVEZ CHOISI POUR ÉVITER TOUTE TRAHISON. TRAHIR C'EST MAL, SAUF SI VOUS ÊTES UN DÉMON, MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VIOLER VOTRE CONTRAT. FALLAIT Y RÉFLÉCHIR AVANT. BONNE CHANCE._

_ Impa, les créateurs sont tarés.

_ Tu crois que quelqu'un de normal aurait pu inventer un truc pareil?

_ Pas faux.

_Ruby : TU COMPTES REGARDER LES MOUCHES ENCORE LONGTEMPS ? COURS !_

_Impala : pas la peine de crier !_

_ Elle me soûle déjà, soupira Dean tout en se mettant en route vers Chuwi.

_ A ton avis, on va rencontrer les premières emmerdes quand?

_ Tout de suite.

_Gordon attaque Impala._

_ Putain. Quel enculé celui là. Je l'ai aidé il y a pas longtemps dans une chasse aux vampires, s'exclama Dean.

_Gordon tire sur Impala._

_Ruby s'interpose et lance le sort renversement._

_Ruby : Tu comptes te laisser crever ? J'aurais du choisir l'autre camps!_

_Impala : Pétasse_

_Ruby : J'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit. Ça m'a marqué plein de symboles bizarres…._

Dean soupira. Il détestait les noobs.

_Impala : C'est parce que tu filtres les gros mots. Du coup, quand je t'insulte ça n'apparaît pas._

_Ruby : Cool, connard !_

_Ruby : A quand c'est moi qui t'insulte, ça le fait pas !_

_Impala : Poufiasse._

_Ruby : Merci de me dire à quel point je suis belle :)_

_ Chuwi, je vais la tuer.

Sam derrière son écran, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était rare que quelqu'un puisse répondre à Dean et encore plus rare de lui rabattre son caquet.

_Chuwi : Les alentours commencent à se remplir. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont compris ce qu'on faisait._

_ Ou ta copine a bavé, Chuwi.

_Ruby : Au fait, bravo d'avoir choisi un si beau prénom pour ton frère, Impala. J'ai vu sa photo et ça lui va très bien._

_Impala : Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie mon talent._

_ Épouse la, Chuwi.

_ Tu penses plus que c'est un garçon?

_ Dans le jeu crétin !" Dean repensa à ce que le démon venait de dire. "Tu lui as montré ta photo ?

_ Euh oui.

_ Elle t'a montré la sienne ?

_ Non.

_ T'es débile ou quoi ?

_ Dean ! Concentre toi sur le jeu.

Effectivement, les choses se compliquaient. Les joueurs commençaient à savoir où il était, et rappliquaient en masse. Il était encore à 10mn de Chuwi.

_Leplusfort attaque Impala._

_Killer365 attaque Leplusfort._

_Ruby : Qu'est qu'il se passe? Il s'entretue tous. Ton camps a plus de monde que je le pensais Impala._

_Chuwi : Je crois plutôt qu'il s'attaque les uns les autres pour s'approprier la récompense._

_Impala : C'est notre chance, grouille Ruby !_

_Chuwi : La maison est prête. Dès que vous êtes à l'intérieur j'active les sortilèges antidémons._

_ C'est bon Chuwi, on est plus très loin. Ils sont tellement occupés à se bouffer entre eux, qu'ils nous ont oublié.

_ Te réjouit pas trop vite, t'as eu que les abrutis jusqu'à présent. Autour de la maison, tu vas avoir les HL*. Et ils ne s'entretuent pas. Ça sent pas bon, une guilde* a dû prendre le contrôle de ce territoire.

_ Merde.

_ Ils ont dû s'organiser, toutes les routes doivent être bloquées.

_Impala : Changement de plan._

_Ruby : ?_

_Chuwi : Tu peux pas fuir, il vont te chopper en moins de 2, Impa._

_Impa : Ruby, tu as la capacité de camouflage ?_

_Ruby : Euh oui. Mais niveau 1, elle sert à rien._

_Impala : Elle va servir à me sauver la vie._

_Chuwi : Écoute-le Ruby, question stratégie, Impala est le meilleur._

_Impala est devant la maison._

_Street, Roxxer999, CygneBlanc attaque Impala._

_ 3HL déjà, ça va être dur _._

___ T'inquiète Chuwi, ça va le faire _._

_Street lance une flèche, sur Impala._

_Roxxer999 tire avec son Magnum 357._

_CygneBlanc attaque Impala à main nue._

_Impala ne subit aucun dégât._

_ Heureusement que c'était des chasseurs, ça l'aurait pas fait sinon.

_Impala lance renversement._

_Impala : Ça a rien fait!_

_Ruby : Évidement, tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est des HL, ça a même pas dû les chatouiller. T'aurais dû lui apprendre ça, Chuwi._

_Chuwi : Sois plus sympa, elle se sacrifie pour toi._

_Ruby : C'est bon, elle pourra ressuscité aussitôt ELLE ! Et elle risque pas l'âme qu'elle a pas, ELLE._

_Impala : Tes copain HL sont revenus de leur surprise, je pense qu'ils ont compris. Grouille toi Impa._

_Ruby : J'y suis presque._

_Roxxer999 tire avec son Magnum 357 des balle de sel._

_Impala est touché._

_Le sort camouflage est dissipé. Impala redevient Ruby et Ruby redevient Impala._

_Ruby est renvoyée en enfer._

_ J'suis là, Chuwi. Ouvre.

_Impala entre dans la maison._

_ Putain. On a eu chaud, s'il avait eu l'idée de m'attaquer pendant que j'étais déguisé en Ruby, je serais mort.

_ Il s'en fichait d'un petit démon, il n'y que Impala qui les intéressait. Bien joué, frérot.

_ On est pas sorti d'affaire pour autant.

_ Non, les pièges antidémons ?

_ J'ai tout vérifié t'inquiète.

_Ruby : Si quand je reviens de l'enfer t'es mort Impa, je te botte le cul !_

_Impala : Je suis à la maison, il reste 50 minutes à tenir. On va y arriver._

_ Impa, je te file les flingues avec les seringues hypodermiques. T'es meilleur sniper que moi, va à l'étage. Je m'occupe de ceux qui rentrent, mes stats sont au max.

_ Sérieux, tu vas te la péter encore longtemps avec ton sang de démon?

_ Ouais.

_ Si tu te transformes en démon, je te fous une balle entre les yeux et je brûle ton corps !

_Impala s'équipe du fusil SRS 99 AM._

_Impala monte à l'étage._

_ Ok Chuwi, je suis en place.

_Impala observe les alentours avec la lunette de son fusil._

_Impala tire sur Ruxana24._

_Ruxana24 s'effondre._

_Impala tire sur BibFy._

_BibFy s'effondre._

_ J'en ai eu 2 Chuwi, mais le reste se planque.

_ Personne n'approche en bas.

_ C'est moi, ou ça pue?

_ Ils foutent quoi ? Il reste moins de 20mn.

_Ruby : Mauvaises nouvelles les mecs. Vous allez vous chopper un démon primordial._

_Impala : ?_

_Ruby : Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire non plus, mais les autres démons ont abandonné._

_Chuwi : Le joueur est tellement balèze que les autres se sont barrés?_

_Ruby : C'est pas un joueur._

_Impala : On a une chance, alors, les Pnj sont plus faibles._

_Ruby : D'après les autres, c'est le plus fort des démon qui existe à l'heure actuelle. Sinon, ils se seraient pas barrés._

_Impala : Tu connais ces points faibles?_

_Ruby : Je l'ai jamais rencontré, je savais même pas qu'elle existait. Elle refile des quêtes aux HL apparemment._

_Chuwi : Elle ?_

_Ruby : Elle a le corps d'une femme, oui._

_ A ton avis, Impala?

_ J'en sais rien. Mais ça m'inquiète qu'il n'y ait personne. Les démons abandonnent, ok. Mais le chasseurs, ils sont passés où ?

_Ahouahouuuuuuuuuuuu ! grrrrrrrr_

_ C'était quoi ça ?

_ De quoi Impala ?

_ Apparemment, je viens d'entendre un chien.

_ Sérieux?

_ Non, il me reste 10mn à vivre alors je me suis dit, tiens si j'allais faire une blague à mon frère ?

_ Merde Impala, je viens de m'envoler à travers la pièce. Putain, je suis sonné je peux rien faire.

_ Chuwi ?

_ J'étais à fond, c'est impossible, j'aurais dû me relever.

_ On grogne à la porte, j'ai des chiens de l'enfer à mes basques.

_ Ces trucs peuvent te trouver n'importe où. Si tu fuis, t'es foutu. Tu dois les buter ces merdes.

_ Elles ont défoncé la porte.

_ Tire, Dean." Sam abandonna le Rôle play sans même s'en rendre compte, il était tellement pris dans l'action qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention

_ Je les vois pas, Sam. Elles sont invisibles.

_ Quoi ? C'est nouveau ça, depuis quand c'est aussi puissant ?

_ Leur puissance dépend de leur proprio, non ?

_ Pourquoi t'es pas encore mort, alors ? Impa ?

_ Cinématique, Chuwi

… _: Bonjour Impala. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Tu as tué Azazel, c'est que tu as du talent. Oh, je suis pas là pour le venger, ne te méprends pas. Mais ton âme a beaucoup de valeur tu sais._

… _caresse ses chiens._

… _: mes petits chéris vont la récupérer pour moi, dit-elle avec un sourire. Au fait, je m'appelle Lilith. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance._

_Les chiens de l'enfer attaquent Impala._

_Impala tire. Impala rate sa cible._

_Les chiens de l'enfer attrapent Impala._

_Les chiens de l'enfer mordent Impala._

_Impala est mort._

Dean devant son écran, lance sa souris sur son bureau.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce jeu de MERDE ! C'était truqué d'avance, j'aurais jamais pu buter ces clébards et encore moins cette salope. PUTAIN DE MERDE. Je vais le désinstaller ce jeu de merde ensuite j'irai brûler mon putain d'ordinateur et j'enterrerais ses cendres dans le jardin. CONNARD !

_ C'est bon Dean, t'es calmé ? Tu peux arrêter de hurler?

_ NON.

_ Je vais demander à Ruby d'aller voir un Pnj qui s'appelle Crowley, c'est leur distributeur de quête, comme notre Bobby. Et il peut t'avoir n'importe quoi tant que tu mets le prix. OK ?

_ Rien à foutre. Je vais aller me suicider.

_ Dean…

_ Allez j'éteins, je suis trop soûlé.

_ On se voit ce week-end chez les parents?

_Ouais.

_ T'as acheté un cadeau à maman ? Ou tu veux qu'on lui trouve un truc ensemble ?

_ Non, c'est bon je lui ai déjà acheté quelque chose.

_Ok, à plus Dean.

_ A plus.

Dean se tourna vers son écran pour éteindre le jeu.

_Vous êtes actuellement en enfer où votre âme est torturée. Seul un ange pourra y pénétrer et la récupérer._

Dean soupira et éteignit son ordinateur. Il se dirigea vers son lit. Il n'avait même pas le courage de prendre sa douche. Il avait investi un temps fou dans ce jeu, et il ne pouvait plus y aller. Il pensa se créer un nouveau perso, mais ça ne le tentait pas de tout recommencer depuis le début. Un ange putain ? Ça existe pas. Il en a jamais croisé dans le jeu, et ce n'était pas non plus, une classe* jouable.

Dean s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Il était plus de 23h, relativement tôt pour Dean, mais il était crevé, il avait cumulé les nuits blanches. Il commença à se laisser aller vers le sommeil, détendant ses muscles, lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux et se leva en sursaut.

_ Putain de devoir d'éthique de merde, pensa-t-il en allumant son ordinateur et en se mettant au boulot.


	5. Quête 4 : Survivre à la vraie vie

La journée commença mal pour Dean, il s'était réveillé à la bourre, avait pris une douche froide sans prendre le temps d'attendre que l'eau chauffe. Le pire pour lui, fut qu'il perdit une de ses lentilles, il dut donc, se rabattre sur ses lunettes de secours.

Autant dire que lorsqu'il s'installa pour assister au cours d'éthique, son humeur frôlait ses chaussettes.

_ Tu vas arrêter de jouer à Supernatural ? s'enquit Charlie. L'avantage, c'est que tu pourras faire des choses intéressantes dans la vraie vie. Tiens, ce soir, tu viens à la maison et on se fait un marathon Harry Potter ?

_ Ou tu peux te bourrer la gueule, dit Ash.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Eh tarlouze, tu vas pas encore la ramener aujourd'hui ?

_ Ferme la Dick, ou je fous ma main dans ta putain de gueule." D'habitude, les attaques de ce crétin lui passaient au dessus de la tête, mais aujourd'hui, Dean ne se sentait pas d'humeur.

_ A la place du prof j'aurais déjà mis ton p'tit cul de PD, hors de mon cours.

Dean se leva prêt à imprimer la marque de son poing sur la joue de ce connard, mais avant d'en avoir l'occasion, il fut interrompu.

_ Monsieur Roman, je vous prierai de sortir de mon cours immédiatement.

_ Mais Monsieur …

_ Vous avez 2 minutes, dépassé ce délai je me verrais contraint de rapporter vos propos au comité de l'université.

Dick blanchit, et se dépêcha de quitter l'amphithéâtre en claquant la porte au passage.

Dean se tourna alors vers Novak.

_ Merci, Monsieur.

Le professeur le regarda, et se figea un instant.

_ Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, ces propos sont inacceptables et n'ont aucune place dans mon cours. Sur ce, sortez vos devoirs, je les ramasse, les redistribue et nous en discuterons ensemble, ensuite.

Pendant que leur professeur se dirigeait vers la droite de l'amphi, Charlie se pencha vers Dean.

_ Tu devrais mettre tes lunettes plus souvent.

_ Quoi?!

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y ait pas insensible, dit elle en désignant de la tête le brun aux yeux bleus.

Dean sentit des petits chatouillis au ventre.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Dean, coince le sur le bureau, et tu seras vite fixé. Il est pas homophobe, c'est déjà un bon point.

_ Ça va pas Ash ! T'es malade !

_ Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Fonce Dean, je ship à mort !

_ Tu quoi ?

Novak s'approchant, ils se turent et lui remirent leurs copies. Dean maintenait ses yeux baissés sur sa table. Lorsqu'il sentit un coup pied l'atteindre à la cheville, il se redressa de surprise et tomba sur un regard bleu qui se détourna rapidement.

Dean sentit une boule de chaleur partir de son ventre pour arriver sur ses joues.

Le cours se déroula sans encombre, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit prendre fin celui-ci. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attirer l'attention de Novak, du moins pas ce type d'attention.

_ Monsieur Winchester, un instant, j'aimerais vous parler.

Dean lança un regard de détresse à ses deux comparses, qui lui firent un signe discret (comprenez des grands gestes avec les mimiques au visage qui vont bien) en désignant le bureau.

Le jeune homme sentit une boule de stress lui contracter le ventre pendant que l'amphi se vidait rapidement.

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien, Monsieur Winchester ? L'interrogea d'emblée le professeur.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai lu votre devoir, et comme vous semblez soucieux…

_ Non, non, j'ai totalement inventé cette histoire de frère qui se drogue.

Excepté peut-être la sang de démon pensa Dean.

_ Bien, vous me rassurez, sourit le professeur.

Dean avala difficilement sa salive, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, détendu, laissant transparaître l'homme devant l'enseignant.

_ En ce qui concerne les propos de Monsieur Roman…

_ Oh vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait mon coming out au lycée, j'ai vite appris à gérer ce type de propos. Et pour être honnête, je ne crois pas que Dick soit homophobe. C'est juste qu'il ne supporte pas qu'avec Ash et Charlie, on soit meilleur que lui alors qu'on déteint visiblement dans le paysage. Le costume cravate, c'est pas notre genre, comme vous voyez !"

Novak fixa son étudiant en penchant la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Dean se sentit perdre pied sous ce regard, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. Finalement, il se résolut à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

_ Il y a autre chose que vous vouliez me dire Monsieur ? Je vais être en retard à mon prochain cours…

_ J'ai remarqué que vous ne semblez pas faire beaucoup d'efforts en cours. Alors qu'en travaillant plus, vous pourriez faire des merveilles.

_ C'est impossible, Monsieur. J'ai le droit de réviser qu'une semaine avant les examens.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Euh, depuis notre entrée au MIT, on a parié avec Charlie et Ash, celui qui arriverait premier chaque semestre, aura le droit à un prix. Je veux pas perdre pour tricherie.

Devant le regard bleu perplexe, Dean ne put s'empêcher de d'enchaîner.

_ Par exemple, Charlie a gagné le droit de choisir tous les films, Ash, la boisson. Du coup, ce soir c'est Harry Potter avec de la bière, je choisis ce qu'on mange par contre. Et là, je veux gagner pour les faire jouer à Supernatural. Vous connaissez probablement pas mais c'est extra, enfin sauf si on se fait pourchasser par tous les joueurs et qu'on se retrouve coincé en enfer en attendant qu'un emplumé vienne vous aider…

Dean reprit sa respiration, essayant de se calmer mais surtout de se taire. Seulement son cerveau avait totalement perdu le contrôle de sa langue.

_ Du coup, comme j'ai rien à faire, je m'occupe en faisant un peu de programmation. Et j'essaie aussi de finir tous mes devoirs d'avance, car ce week-end, ma mère fête son anniversaire et elle organise une belle réception, du coup je veux être tranquille et profiter un peu, quoi. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'essaiera pas de me caser avec le fils d'une de ses connaissances. J'ai beau lui dire, que je ne suis pas intéressé, elle insiste. J'espère lui présenter quelqu'un bientôt pour qu'elle me laisse respirer.

_ Quelqu'un ?

_ Euh oui. Mais après mon diplôme, pour l'instant je peux rien tenter.

_ Hum. Je vais vous rédiger un mot pour votre prochain professeur, pour que vous n'ayez pas de soucis.

C'est un Dean assommé, qui rejoignit Ash et Charlie en cours. Il laissa tomber son sac sur la table et s'en servit comme oreiller pour poser son front.

_ Dean?

_ Je veux mourir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

_ Lui?! Pas grand chose. Il voulait juste être sûr que Dick m'a pas bousillé le moral avec ses insultes.

_ Il est où le problème ?

_ C'est moi le problème.

_ Tu as encore été pris de diarrhée verbale?

_ Humf.

_ Ça a pas pu être si terrible.

_ Je lui ai fait comprendre que je voulais lui présenter ma mère…

_… Ok, on peut s'arranger pour te faire émigrer au Canada, tu n'auras pas à te suicider, on te le promet.


	6. Quête 5: Il faut sauver le soldat Impala

A Paris, un homme dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Sa tête dépassait à peine de ses couvertures, on devinait une masse de cheveux dorés. Lorsque son téléphone sonna, la tête s'enfouit un peu plus sous sa couette. La deuxième sonnerie provoqua un grognement et un tourné-enroulé dans la couette. A la troisième, un œil s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Finalement, la quatrième sonnerie eut raison du dormeur qui étendit son bras pour atteindre son téléphone.

_ Allo?

_ Gabe ? Tu dois m'aider !

_ Il est 3h du matin ici. Je me lève dans moins de 2h. Quoi que ce soit ça peut attendre encore un peu.

_ Non sérieux Gabe, je m'en sortirais pas seul.

Gabriel poussa un long soupir, connaissant son interlocuteur, il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose de grave pour l'appeler ainsi.

_ Je t'écoute Jimmy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit-il en se relevant et en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur son lit.

_ Comment tu fais pour sortir quelqu'un de l'enfer ?

_ Dit moi Novak, est-ce que par hasard, tu te foutrais pas de MA GUEULE?!

_ Non, sérieusement, j'y arriverais pas seul, et c'est vraiment important!

_ Sortir un connard de l'enfer d'un jeu vidéo?

_ C'EST PAS UN CONNARD, GABE !

Gabriel pris une seconde pour réagir à la colère de son ami. Cela fait plus de 15 ans qu'il le connaissait, et les rares fois où il l'avait entendu s'énerver, se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Enfin exception faite de ses étudiants, bien sûr. Satisfaire sa curiosité valait bien quelques heures de sommeil en moins.

_ Il s'appelle comment ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Celui que tu veux sauver.

_ Impala.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

_ ...Non

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son ami mentait toujours aussi mal.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, j'ai même jamais joué avec lui. Ça fait un bail que je me connecte plus.

_ Oh, je vois. Donc c'est quelqu'un que tu connais en vrai?

Il entendit son interlocuteur pousser un long soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ Comment t'as deviné ?

_ Je te connais, Jimmy. Alors, il s'appelle comment ?

_ Dean Winchester.

_ Dean Winchester ?!!!

_ Oui.

_ Dean Winchester, celui dont tu arrêtes pas de te plaindre depuis le début d'année?

_ Oui.

_ Celui qui a une dégaine de voyou ?

_ Oui.

_ Celui, qui en glande pas une, mais se tape quand même le tableau d'honneur?

_ Ouuuui.

_ Celui qui a appris, on ne sait comment que tu étais gay, et qui crois avoir une bonne note en te draguant?

_ ...Oui.

_ Ok. Je croyais que tu pouvais pas le sentir ?

_ Hum, il se pourrait que j'ai été légèrement injuste envers lui.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ En fait, j'ai découvert qu'il est réellement gay. Et que s'il me regardait en cours, ce n'est peut être pas pour avoir une bonne note…

_ Jimmy, dit Gabriel dans un soupir.

_ Quoi ?! Je pouvais pas deviner!

_ Non bien sûr, si un beau mec te regarde, ça peut absolument pas être parce que tu lui plais, ça cache forcément quelque chose.

_ Gabe, tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

_ Ok, ok. Mais tu vas devoir me le présenter, et je veux être témoin à votre mariage !

_ Tu sais que je sors pas avec lui ?

_ Comment ça ? T'attends quoi ? Qu'on te le pique ?

_ Je suis son professeur !

_ Et alors ?

_ Gabe ?!

_ Tu le plaques contre le bureau, tu verras vite s'il est vraiment intéressé !

_ Sûrement pas, je vais pas risquer de tout gâcher !

Gabriel sourit en entendant son ami, il était sûr qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Tout gâcher ? Tu veux dire que c'est pas juste pour le cul ?

_ Je… euh.. C'est-à-dire…

_ Bon sang t'es vraiment accro toi ! Il lui manque plus qu'une paire de lunette et tu tombes fou amoureux !

_ …

_ Jimmy ?

_ Il en avait ce matin…

Son ami avait dit ça d'une petite voix, si timide qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

_ Je me connecte et j'arrive, je voudrais pas être celui qui t'empêche de trouver le bonheur !

Tout en se levant, Gabriel sentit l'envie de rentrer chez lui. Sa formation s'achevait bientôt et il pourrait enfin rentrer. Il était temps, pensa-t-il, les choses semblaient devenir intéressante de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, et connaissant Jimmy, il aurait besoin de son aide pour conclure sans tout faire foirer avant.


	7. Quête 6 : Rentrer à la maison

Dean sortit de l'avion et se dirigea rapidement vers le bâtiment principal, le froid de décembre lui mordait les joues. Il regarda sa montre, elle affichait 21 heures. Il était ravi de rentrer à la maison. Il se plaisait au MIT avec ses amis, mais sa famille était son oxygène. Il chercha dans la foule son père, et sourit en voyant celui-ci accompagné de son frère, dépassant la foule d'une bonne tête.

_ Dean !

Sam serra son frère dans ses bras, heureux de le retrouver, puis il laissa la place à John. Seulement, laisser des hommes ensemble, ils redeviennent des enfants en bas âge incapable de gérer leurs sentiments. Alors évidemment, on fait des blagues pour que personne ne voit qu'on a la larme à l'œil.

_ Sammy, tu comptes te couper les cheveux, où tu veux vraiment tenter le casting pour Chewbaka.

_ Je vois que tu t'es bien remis de ton voyage en avion, j'avoue que j'étais même pas sûr que tu viennes avec ta phobie...

_ J'avais 10 ans Sammy ! C'était la première fois que je montais en avion, c'est passé !

_ Allez les enfants, on y va, votre mère vous attend, et si on est en retard, elle va s'inquiéter.

_ Tu es venu avec Bébé ?

_ Non Dean, j'ai pris le 4x4 pour que ce soit plus pratique !

_ Mais P'pa !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ton amour va bien, je la fais rouler régulièrement. Elle ronronne ! Tu as des baguages à récupérer ?

_ Non c'est bon, j'ai juste pris mon ordinateur, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison.

_ Dans ce cas dépêchons nous, dit John en se dirigeant vers le parking.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivé Sammy ?

_ A peine une demi heure, mon vol avait du retard.

Ils rejoignirent vite la voiture garée non loin.

_ Vous avez mangé en vol, les garçons ?

_ Pas moi, je préfère mangé ce que Maman a préparé, s'empressa d'affirmer Sammy.

_ Fayot, tu sais qu'elle est pas là pour t'entendre !

_ Parce que toi tu as mangé en vol au moins ?

_ Sûrement pas ! Elle a fait de la tarte, P'pa ?

John lâcha un petit rire.

_ Ta mère a passé la journée en cuisine sachant que vous veniez ! Et évidemment, il y a de la tarte aux pommes, ta préféré.

_ Yes" Dean se renfonça dans son siège, heureux et pressé d'arriver.

_ Papa, tu devrais lui dire de pas en faire autant, elle va se fatiguer et en plus c'est son anniversaire demain, recommanda Sammy.

_ Sam, un ouragan n'aura pas empêcher ta mère de vous faire à manger !

_ Fayot, lâcha Dean dans un soupir pour n'être entendu que de son frère.

_ Jerk.

_ Bitch

_ J'ai entendu les garçons, ne m'obliger pas à répéter vos propos à votre mère ! Ce qui me rappelle, demain matin, vous aiderez votre mère à préparer la maison pour nos invités. Je dois aller voir mon commandant, je n'ai pas pu annuler.

_Oui, P'pa, répondirent-ils à l'unisson, en échangeant un sourire complice.

Leur père trouvait toujours une excuse pour sortir le jour de l'anniversaire de leur mère, car comme tous les ans il avait oublié de lui acheter un cadeau. Dean pensa que son paternel avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi compréhensive.

Le trajet se fit rapidement jusqu'à leur petite maison de Lawrence.

_ Bonsoir maman ! S'exclamèrent Dean et Sam.

_ Bonsoir mes chéris ! Leur répondit Mary en les embrassant. Allez dans vos chambre vous débarbouiller, on passe à table dans 15 minutes. Ça vous va ?

_ Parfait M'man.

Les garçons se dépêchèrent de monter à l'étage.

_ Alors maintenant qu'on est seul, tu vas me dire comment tu as fait ?

_ Fait quoi ?

_ Pour revenir de l'enfer !

_ Quoi ?

_ Rho, fait pas chier Dean, crache le morceau. On est que tous les deux.

_ Sammy, sérieux, de quoi tu parles ?

Le cadet poussa un soupir, alluma son ordinateur et se connecta au jeu Supernatural. Il afficha la liste de ses contacts.

_ Dean, regarde ! T'es vivant !

Dean regarda l'écran d'ordinateur que son frère lui désigna et effectivement il vit que le nom de son personnage apparaissait dans la liste des joueur disponibles.

_ Putain, comment c'est possible ?

_ T'en sais rien ?

_ Ben non, je me suis pas co depuis mercredi.

_ Je pensais que tu avais trouvé un ange pour te ressusciter !

_ Non, j'ai cherché partout sur internet, j'ai même essayé de convaincre Ash et Charlie de m'aider en se créant un compte, mais ils ont refusé.

_ Alors quoi, un ange passait par là, par hasard, et t'a sorti de l'enfer par bonté d'âme ?

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, sur Internet, les anges sont supers rares, et c'est le Game Master qui propose à des joueurs de devenir un de ces emplumés, il y a pas moyen d'y accéder par nous même. A mon avis, mon personnage est tellement cool que les créateurs ont voulu le ressusciter !

_ Dans tes rêves, oui !

Une fenêtre de discutions s'ouvrit, et un message apparut.

_Ruby : Salut beau gosse, bien arrivé ?_

_ Eh bien, répond beau gosse, on ne voudrait pas que Ruby s'inquiète.

_ Ferme la Dean.

Sam se dépêcha de se détourner avec son ordinateur, tapa rapidement dessus et tout aussi vite rabattit l'écran.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien Sammy, sourit Dean.

_ Ça ne te concerne en rien !

_ J'ai rien demandé, dit un Dean toujours souriant.

_ C'est pas ce qu'indique ton visage.

_ Les garçons, à table ! Et avant que vous commenciez à parlementer, j'ai fait des hamburgers maisons, et il n'y en aura pas assez pour tout le monde.

Les frères se sourirent, ce mensonge marchait peut être quand ils avaient 8 ans, mais ils avaient compris qu'il ne s'agissait que de paroles en l'air, leur mère faisait toujours à manger pour un régiment.

_On arrive, M'man.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, se bousculant plus qu'il n'était utile au passage, et s'installèrent à table. Ils ne firent pas de manière et commencèrent à manger sitôt assis.

_ Alors les garçons, comment vont vos études? Dean tu as déjà trouvé un travail ? Tu finis tes études cette année tu dois commencer à y penser. Et toi Sam, tu t'es bien adapté à ta fac ? Ton premier semestre se passe bien ? Et ta petite amie Jessica ? Tu vas nous la présenter ? Elle…

_ Ma chérie, entre deux questions, tu devrais laisser à tes fils le temps de répondre.

John Winchester, marine respecté et instructeur craint, baissa les yeux sur son assiette devant le regard que sa femme lui jeta.

_ Alors Dean, le travail ?

Celui-ci se raidit sur sa chaise, sentant le soulagement de son père et de son frère.

_ Il y a un poste qui m'intéresse dans une boîte de conception de jeu vidéo.

_ Jeu vidéo ? Hum. C'est bien payé ?

_ Pas vraiment… Mais ce serait temporaire, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

_ Évidemment mon chéri, tu ne vas pas te contenter d'un travail minable. Tu veux vraiment faire quoi alors ?

_ Eh bien, en fait... » Dean était nerveux face à se mère. « C'est à dire que, euh... Je compte monter ma propre boîte de jeu vidéo. Ce sera galère et pas bien rémunéré au début, mais…

_ Mais c'est merveilleux mon chéri ! Je vais enfin pouvoir remettre Steph à sa place, avec les photos de son petit fils. Elle n'arrête pas d'en parler en ce moment, mais franchement, Dean qui est son propre patron c'est un niveau au dessus, dit elle avec un petit rire.

Mary tourna sa tête vers Sam, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Ce qui me fait penser, tu comptes fonder une famille avec cette Jessica ?

Sam déglutit difficilement, il espérait que sa mère resterait concentrer sur son frère, ou au moins niveau du travail. Se retrouver au centre de la conversation et en plus du côté sentimental, n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire.

_ Eh ben, c'est encore récent entre nous, je euh... Je ne voudrais pas brusquer les choses….

Dean s'apprêtait à interroger son frère, étonné qu'il ne lui ait pas dit s'être remis en couple avec sa copine, lorsqu'il reçu de la part de celui un regard signifiant : "si tu parles, je te tue".

_ Enfin Sam, tu ne vas pas attendre que j'ai des cheveux blancs pour me faire grand mère. Dean est gay, j'ai fait une croix dessus mais toi…

_ Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis gay, que je ne veux pas d'enfant !

C'est à ce moment que Dean comprit son erreur, lorsqu'il vit la lueur dans les yeux de sa mère.

_ Vraiment ? Mais tu m'en vois ravie… Alors, tu as quelqu'un en vu ?

Dean jeta un regard désespéré à son père, qui évita son regard se plongeant dans son assiette.

_ Euh non.

_ Comment ça, non ? Tu es intelligent, beau et très sexy. Je suis sûre que tu n'as que l'embarras du choix. Il est temps que tu trouves quelqu'un et te stabiliser. N'est ce pas, John?

Celui-ci émergea enfin de son assiette.

_ Ta mère a raison, Dean.

Mary détournant le regard, il vit John former de ses lèvres le mot désolé. Finalement, Dean se demanda si son père était si chanceux que ça.

_ Alors ?

_ Euh quoi maman ?

_ Tu as quelqu'un en vu ?

_ Non pas du tout, répondit Dean chassant le regard bleu qui s'était imposé dans son esprit.

_ T'inquiète pas maman, je suis sûr Dean attend juste la fin de sa derrière année de cours pour draguer son prof.

Devant le silence étonné de la table, Sam se demanda s'il n'était pas aller trop loin.

_ Un professeur, Dean ? Il n'est pas trop vieux pour toi ? Remarque je suppose qu'il doit bien gagner sa vie. Est ce que c'est quelqu'un de bien?

Devant le regard que lui jeta son frère, Sam sut qu'il était allé vraiment trop loin.

_ Je n'en suis pas encore à se stade… contrairement à Jessica et Sam. Même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, souffla-t-il avec petit sourire.

Sa mère mordit à l'hameçon.

_ C'est vrai Sam, tu dois nous la présenter, invite-la aux prochaines vacances.

Le cadet jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère qui lui répondit par un regard amusé, son père leva les épaules comme pour lui signifier : tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul, tu t'en sors tout seul.

_ Je lui en parlerais, Maman.

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur, Mary écoutant les histoires de fac de ses fils avec fierté et intérêt. Aucune de ses amis ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir un fils à Stanford et l'autre au MIT. Cela valait bien quelques sacrifices financiers, et si ça l'empêchait d'aller en vacance depuis plusieurs années, et que les fins de mois étaient difficiles, ses fils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, les garçons se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Dean. Celui-ci alluma directement son ordinateur pour se connecter sur Supernatural. Son personnage était bien ressuscité et il l'attendait.

_Vous vous réveillez dans une boîte en bois, vous réalisez vite qu'il s'agit s'agit de votre tombe. Vous réussissez à vous en extraire et regardez autour de vous. Vous remarquez que tous les arbres dans un rayon de 10 mètres ont été déraciné. Vous vous dirigez vers une supérette non loin de là._

_Votre séjour en enfer vous a permis d'obtenir la compétence torture._

_Vos compétences physiques sont aux maximum, mais votre esprit ne s'est pas encore remis, soyez prudent._

_ Sam, il n'y a aucune information sur la manière dont je suis ressuscité. C'est quoi cette compétence torture, à ton avis ?

_ Essai d'aller voir Bobby. Pour obtenir les infos, il y a pas mieux, sans compter que ta jauge relationnelle est au max avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il te fera pas payer.

_ Il y au intérêt, j'ai plus d'argent, ni d'équipement. Ça va être chaud pour aller le voir.

_ Je me co et je vais t'aider.

_Avocat666 s'est connecté._

_ Sam ? C'est quoi ce nom ?

_ C'est mieux que Chuwi, non?

_ Non, c'est nul. Et comment t'as eu l'argent pour changer de nom ?

_ Ben quand t'es mort j'ai pu récupérer ton fric, et ton équipement.

_ Tu vas TOUT me rendre.

_ Non tu connais la règle tu meurs, je continue et je récupère tout. Avocat666 n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais Chuwi ne s'est pas gêné.

Dean poussa un long soupir.

_Avocat666 emmène Impala chez Bobby._

_Impala : Bonjour, Bobby._

_Bobby Singer jette de l'eau bénite sur Impala._

_ Sérieux ? Sam explosa de rire.

_Bobby: T'es pas un démon._

_Bobby enlace Impala._

_Bobby : Heureux de te revoir fils. Que puis je pour toi ?_

_Impala : J'aimerais remercier celui qui m'a sauvé. Mais j'ignore qui c'est._

_Bobby : Que puis je pour toi ?_

_ Merde, il est pas programmé pour ça.

_ Demande lui plutôt ce qu'il sait des anges.

_Impala : Tu as déjà entendu parlé des anges ?_

_Bobby : Bien sûr, ils comptent parmi les êtres les plus puissants de la création. Ils sont chargés de veiller sur ce monde._

_ Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis, Dean ?

_ Ils sont les modérateurs du jeu, je pense.

_ Il y a ça dans Supernatural ?

_ Apparemment.

_ Et on communique comment avec eux ?

_Impala : Comment puis-je leur parler ?_

_Bobby : J'en sais rien, t'as essayé de prier ?_

_ Prier ?!

_ Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ?

_ J'essaie on verra bien.

_Impala prie._

_Vous pouvez communiquez avec Heaven. Qui souhaitez vous prier ?_

_ Définitivement, ce jeu cache beaucoup trop de truc ! s'étonna Dean.

_ Là, tu as une liste de nom.

_ Waouh, ça fait du monde. J'envoie un message à tout le monde : « eh, est ce que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? »

_ L'ordre des nom est bizarre, c'est pas alphabétique.

_ En premier, on a Gabriel, ensuite Castiel, tout deux en blanc. Les autres noms sont gris. Je pense que les blancs se sont connectés il y a peu.

_ Choisis en un.

_ Va pour Castiel, c'était le premier connecté.

_Impala prie Castiel : Salut l'emplumé, c'est toi qui m'a sorti de l'enfer ? Pas trop fatiguant de bosser un peu ?_

_ Dean !

_ Quoi ? Je vais pas lui dire merci sans savoir pourquoi il a fait ça !

_ Il a pas l'air co de toute façon. Il est à peine minuit. Une petite chasse avant de dodo ?

_ Vite fait alors, on doit se lever tôt.

* * *

_ DEAN, SAM, DEBOUT ! Vos grands parents ne vont pas tarder.

Le réveil de nos deux joueurs fut rude, car ils s'étaient effectivement couchés tôt (4 heures du mat).

_ M'man, il est à peine 10h !

_ Oui, et les premiers invités arrivent dans une heure, votre père n'est pas encore rentré, moi je suis coincée en cuisine. Vous, vous devez déjeuner, vous préparer et installer les tables et les chaises dans la véranda. Et allumer le barbecue si votre père n'est pas rentré d'ici là. Il n'y a que lui pour faire des grillades en plein mois de décembre.

Leur tâche assignée, Mary satisfaite retourna en cuisine finir de préparer les desserts, ensuite elle devrait enchaîner avec les accompagnements.

Les garçons quittèrent donc leurs lits, déjeunèrent, la tête pas encore tout à fait sortie du lit et se mirent au travail. Ainsi tout fut prêt quand les premiers invités arrivèrent.

La maison se remplissait doucement, John fut là à temps pour allumer le barbecue, ce qui lui évita un nouveau regard noir de sa femme.

Les grands parents Campbell furent ravis de voir leurs petits fils. Samuel ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que c'est pas parce que vous êtes dans des facs d'intello que vous devez commencer à vous la jouer. Mais surtout ne négligez pas votre physique, ou vous allez devenir deux crevettes anorexiques.

Propos qui furent entendu par Henri Winchester, enseignant à la retraite.

_ Allons Samuel, ils ont mieux à faire que du culturisme. J'espère que vous révisez sérieusement les garçons, vos universités offrent des possibilités incroyables !

_ Mais bien sûr, allez vous terrer dans vos livres, sans voir la lumière du jour, c'est la meilleure manière de tomber malade. Vous devez profiter de votre jeunesse...

_ Ils auront tout le temps de profiter, une fois qu'ils auront fini leurs études.

_ Dean, souffla Sam tout bas, profitons en pour nous éclipser vers le barbecue, Papa a bientôt fini les premières brochettes.

_ Vous en pensez quoi les garçons ? Leur demanda Samuel

_ Euh quoi ?

_ Papa, Henri, intervint Mary, je vous interdis de vous disputer aujourd'hui, si je vous surprends à hausser la voix, vous devrez vous contenter d'une soupe, c'est clair ?

_ Oui, chérie.

_ Oui, Mary.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et repartie saluer son ami Steph qui venait d'arriver, elle devait absolument lui dire que Dean allait avoir sa propre entreprise avant qu'elle ne sorte encore ses fichus photos de bébé.

_ Hum, euh, alors Henry vous avez vu le match, hier soir ?

_ Oh, oui, quel idiot cet arbitre !

_ M'en parlez pas, franchement, cette faute !

_ Tout à fait, il n'aurait jamais du siffler, c'était ridicule !

_ QUOI ? » Samuel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille et continua un ton plus bas. « Il aurait dû exclure ce joueur ! »

_ Mais vous dite n'importe quoi ! »

Sam et Dean se sourirent et partirent se ravitailler auprès de leur père.

Et la journée passa ainsi, Mary présentant Dean, à chacun des garçons qu'elles estimaient digne de son fils (ils ne furent pas si nombreux que ça), même s'ils n'étaient pas gay, elle estimait que son fils pourrait rendre n'importe quel homme homo (cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est une mère !). Elle en profita également pour faire l'apologie de ses enfants, auprès, ben, de tout le monde en fait, même ceux qui ne voulaient pas écouter.

Les deux garçons supportèrent tout ceci en silence souriant, se disant que leur mère avait des excuses, étant donné qu'elle ne les voyait que rarement. Mais surtout, ils étaient heureux de la voir si heureuse et fier d'eux !

Et lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher, ils étaient tous ravis, même s'ils devaient repartir le lendemain, ça valait le coup d'être venu !


	8. Quête 7 : En action

_Salut l'emplumé, c'est toi qui m'a sorti de l'enfer ? Pas trop fatiguant de bosser un peu ?_

Ce petit con n'avait vraiment pas la langue dans sa poche, pensa Jimmy.

_Castiel : Oui, c'est moi qui t'es ramené de là où tu étais et t'es sauvé de la perdition. J'attends de ta part un peu de respect. J'ai su te tirer de l'enfer, je saurais aussi t'y réexpédier._

Voilà, Jimmy attendit. Il se sentit un peu anxieux, le cœur bâtant. Il savait que Dean n'était pas connecté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner autour de l'ordinateur guettant une réponse.

Quand le dimanche soir arriva, Novak tentait vainement de lire un livre, il butait sur le même paragraphe depuis une heure sans en venir à bout. Le fait que ses yeux soient constamment attirés vers l'ordinateur, devait y être pour beaucoup.

Finalement, il posa son bouquin, poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Il ferait mieux de l'éteindre et d'aller se coucher, mais il préféra d'abord prendre sa douche. A son retour, il n'y avait toujours rien. Dean était un jeune étudiant, il avait probablement mieux à faire que de se connecter, il devait être avec ses amis, où dans un bar à draguer. Cette pensé l'énerva plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, et Jimmy s'en rendit compte, ce qui l'énervera encore plus. Finalement, il éteignit son PC et se dirigea vers son lit.

Vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un boxeur, il s'allongea sous ses couettes. Il tint 2 minutes avant de se rasseoir et de saisir son portable. Il l'alluma, se connecta, le posa à côté de lui, et attendit.

Lorsqu'il entendit le son signifiant l'arrivé d'un message, il se mit sur le ventre et posa l'ordinateur devant ses yeux.

_Impala : Et si tu me disais_ _plutôt_ _pourquoi tu m'as ramené ?_

_Castiel : Nous avons une mission pour toi._

Dean regarda ses quêtes en cours, il n'y avait rien de neuf. Cet angelot était en train de se foutre de sa gueule, ouais.

_Impala : Qu'est ce qui se passe, un génocide, l'emprise des démons sur la terre ou bien l'apocalypse ?_

_Castiel : Il existe 66 sceaux, et un démon dénommé Lilith, essaie de les briser._

_Impala : Lilith ?! C'est la pouffiasse qui m'a tué._

_Castiel : J'en ai entendu parler, oui._

_Impala : C'est quoi ces sceaux ?_

_Castiel : Ce sont les verrous d'une cage. S'ils s'ouvrent, Lucifer est libéré._

Lucifer ?! Dean n'en revenait pas. Est-ce que tout ça en fait, faisait partie du jeu ? Il n'était même pas sûr que Castiel soit un vrai joueur, si ça se trouve c'était juste un PNJ. Bon, ok c'était peu probable au vu de ses réponses.

_Impala : J'aimerais discuter plus simplement avec toi, est-ce possible ?_

Jimmy fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été inventer celui-là.

_Castiel : N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons, Impala ?_

_Impala : Est-ce que tu connais le sortilège Skype ?_

L'enseignant sentit une bouffé d'angoisse le prendre à la gorge. Inconsciemment, il s'agenouilla sur son lit, laissant tomber les couvertures. Dean lui donnait l'occasion, sans le savoir, de lui dire toute la vérité, et ça lui foutait une trouille monstre. Bordel ! Il savait qu'il vaudrait mieux tout lui dire avant que ça ne lui explose au visage. Il poussa un soupir, s'assit en tailleur et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

* * *

_ Et tu as fait quoi ensuite, Jimmy ?

_ J'ai refusé, Gabe, qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

_ Accepter ! Bordel, t'étais à moitié nu dans ton lit, t'aurais dû accepter, il aurait su à quoi s'en tenir, et si les choses s'étaient bien passées, ça auraient pu finir en une séance de sexe virtuelle !

_ T'es un grand malade, tu le sais ?

_ Peut-être mais je suis honnête, toi pour un prof d'éthique, tu repasseras.

_ Je sais, répondit Jimmy en se passant une main sur le front.

_ Tu vas faire quoi ?

_ Rien, juste mon boulot !

_ En tant que prof ou en tant qu'ange.

_ Tu me soûles !

_ T'arriveras jamais à jouer sur les deux tableaux, je te connais, tu mens aussi mal que Pinocchio.

_ Il faudra bien pourtant.

_ Non, tu prends ton étudiant entre les yeux et tu lui dit « salut, je suis Cassie, c'est moi qui suis chargé de t'aider à vaincre le mal ! »

_ Castiel, je te prie ! Cassie c'est un nom de femme !

_ Alors arrête de te comporter comme si t'avais pas de couilles, bon sang ! Je rentre cette semaine, je te préviens que si t'es pas en couple avec ton bigleux, je m'en mêle !

_ Je t'interdis de faire ça !

_ Je vais me gêner ! Et je te préviens, j'en parle aux autres !

Jimmy sentit la sueur perler dans son dos, Gabriel était une chose, mais rien ne résistait à leur petit groupe.

_ Fait pas ça ! Je vais gérer ça à ma façon, ok ?

Gabriel sourit, si on ne le bousculait pas un peu, cet idiot regarderait sa vie défiler devant lui, sans rien faire.

_ Je te rappel que mes interventions se sont toujours couronnées de succès !

_ SI TU PARLES ENCORE DE CE PUTAIN DE LIVRE !

_ Rho je t'en prie, là non plus t'avais pas le courage de le faire publier, grâce à moi tu as eu une belle somme d'argent, bien investi et qui te rapporte un max !

_ Argent que tu as investi sans rien me demander dans Supernatural, je te signale !

_ Oui, et ça rapporte bien, avoue !

Jimmy ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, il percevait des dividendes généreux en tant qu'investisseur principal d'un jeu vidéo qui avait révolutionné le marché, et ce stupide livre continuait à se vendre. Il était pour ainsi dire à l'abri du besoin et pouvait se consacrer à ses recherches comme il l'entendait.

_ Écoute, je dois finir de me préparer pour aller en cours. Tiens moi au courant dès que tu sais quand tu rentres au bercail !

* * *

Avant que le cours d'éthique commence, Dean rejoignit ses amis à sa place habituelle.

_ Yo, Dean.

_ Salut Ash, qu'est ce qui t'arrive Charlie ?

_ Dorothy est partie chez sa famille cette semaine. Elle me manque.

Dean lui sourit d'un air compatissant, il trouvait vraiment adorable la façon dont ces deux filles ne pouvaient se passer l'une de l'autre. Il espérait pouvoir trouver un amour pareil un jour.

_ Ça passera vite, une seule petite semaine.

_ Non ! Elle reviendra pas avant l'année prochaine ! Je pourrais même pas passer les fêtes avec elle !

_ Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux…

_ Merci Dean, t'es un amour. Mais je voudrais pas gâcher ton premier Noël avec ton professeur …

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi Charlie, intervint Ash, il va pas déjà le présenter à ses parents !

_ Vous voulez pas charrier quelqu'un d'autre pour changer ?

_ Non !

_ Dites, et je suis sérieux là, l'un de vous a déjà eu une relation sur internet ?

_ Dean, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

_ J'ai discuté avec quelqu'un dans le jeu Supernatural, et je voudrais apprendre à le connaître. Mais j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre.

_ T'as essayé de lui parler ?

_ Il est encore plus dans le rôle play que moi ! J'ai proposé skype, mais il a refusé direct !

_ Et Novak ? Il t'intéresse plus ?

_ Bien sûr que si Charlie ! Ça n'a rien a voir ! J'aimerais vraiment devenir ami avec ce Cass, il est vraiment drôle, mais on dirait que ça l'intéresse pas !

_ Et pour Monsieur Sexy?

_ Le prof ? Je sais pas Ash… si ça se trouve, il est marié avec des gosses !

_ Il est gay, je suis prête à parier 20 dollars.

_ Je vais pas parier sur ma vie sentimentale avec toi, Charlie !

_ Sentimental ? C'est pas juste du cul ?

_ La ferme, Ash !

Et évidement, qui choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans l'amphi ? Notre ange préféré, Dean a un véritable talent pour s'embarrasser devant lui !

_ Est-ce une façon de parler à un ami, M. Winchester ?

Incroyable, le ton était amusé, Monsieur Novak aurait le sens de l'humour ? Voilà quelque chose de nouveau.

_ Vous inquiétez pas M'sieur, répondit Ash, notre Dean est juste un peu tatillon car il est tombé amoureux ce week-end !

Bordel de merde, ce crétin n'avait pas osé, pensa Dean !

_ Ce que Monsieur Winchester fait de son temps libre ne me regarde pas, maintenant dépêchez vous, nous commençons le cours.

_ Ash, bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, souffla Dean.

_ Tu pourras me remercier plus tard, t'inquiète !

_ Sûrement pas ! Tu es vraiment…

_ Écoute Dean, depuis presque 3 mois, tu nous soûles tous les jours avec ce type, et t'as toujours rien tenté. Alors, Charlie et moi, on en a marre, on passe à l'action !

_ Pardon ?

_ Ouais et grâce à moi, maintenant, on sait que tu lui plais.

_ Oui, c'est évident, ça m'a sauté aux yeux, moi aussi ! lui répondit ironiquement Dean

Ash poussa un soupir de désespoir.

_ Il a rien remarqué Charlie.

_ C'est un cas désespéré !

_ Bordel, vous parlez de quoi ?

_ Il est jaloux ton prof, dès que Ash t'a dit amoureux, il a changé de comportement ! Regarde le, il était de bonne humeur ce matin, et là on dirait qu'il est prêt à virer de la fac le premier qui l'approche.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

_ Vous vous faite des films, maintenant fermez là que je suive le cours !

Charlie et Ash se sourirent, c'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme voulait écouter le cours, ils devaient l'avoir secouer plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre ! Le plan "Y en a marre de voir les yeux de merlan frit de Dean, il est temps d'agir" entrait en action.

Jimmy regarda sa montre, son cours était bientôt fini.

_ Je vous rappelle que votre semestre est bientôt fini, les examens auront lieu juste après les vacances de Noël. Ensuite, pour le second semestre, vous savez déjà qu'il s'agit d'un stage, j'espère que vous l'avez déjà trouvé, sinon venez me voir. Pendant ce stage, votre comportement doit être irréprochable, non seulement car votre note comptera pour un tiers dans votre moyenne, mais aussi parce que vous représentez notre université. Il est hors de question qu'une seule entreprise se plaigne de votre comportement, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Bien vous pouvez y aller.

Il commença à ranger ses affaires, lorsqu'il aperçut un élève s'approcher de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil et ses mains se mirent légèrement à trembler lorsqu'il le reconnut.

_ Pas de stage M. Winchester ?

_ Si, mais je voulais savoir si vous pouviez être mon tuteur ?

_ Impossible désolé, je ne travaille ici que pendant les premiers semestres. Toutefois, j'aimerais vous donnez un conseil. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je pense que vous devriez revoir votre tenu d'ici là. Des bruits cours parmi les enseignants à votre sujet et cela va vous nuire, malgré vos excellents résultats.

_ Et vous êtes d'accord avec eux ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

_ Non Dean, bien sûr. Mais …

_ Alors laissez les parler, répondit-il avec soulagement et un petit quelque chose en plus, qu'il ne put bien définir, en entendant son prénom. Je ressemblerais jamais à ces pingouins en costard trois pièces !

Novak ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, un ancien camarade de fac, lui non plus ne voulait pas rentrer dans une petite case.

_ Oh, et qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?" Pas votre petit ami j'espère, pensa Dean.

_ Pâtissier, il va ouvrir sa propre boîte.

_ Je suis sûr que ça a dû bien faire chier tous ces connard, il a dû en entendre des connerie du genre tu gâches ton talent, mais on s'en fout, tant qu'il est heureux. Et puis, il est chef d'entreprise, ça vaut bien le petit fils de Steph.

_ Le quoi ?

_ Pardon, je suis allé chez mes parents ce week-end, et, euh, enfin peu importe.

Ah, c'est donc là qu'il a rencontré son "amoureux"

_ Euh, Monsieur…

_ Oui ?

_ Ne faite pas attention à ce qu'à dit Ash, c'est totalement faux.

_ Oh, vous voulez dire que vous n'avez rencontré personne ?

Jimmy était prêt à se donner des baffes, ce que son étudiant faisait ne le regardait absolument pas.

_ Si j'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur internet, mais je suis pas amoureux. Enfin pas de lui, du moins.

_ Vous êtes donc amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

C'est ça, continue Jimmy, pensa celui-ci, tu vas finir par le faire fuir pour de bon.

_ Oui, euh, non. En fait, il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'intéresse, mais… j'ignore s'il est célibataire ou même si je pourrais l'intéresser.

_ Demandez lui, c'est encore ce qu'il y de plus simple." En répondant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en imaginant son élève suivre son conseil.

_ C'est délicat, il est mon enseignant, et je ne voudrais pas que mon comportement puisse prêter à confusion. Je pensais attendre la fin du semestre, vous en dite quoi ?

Jimmy prit une grande inspiration, il s'était arrêter de respirer sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Oui, ça me semble sage. En tant que professeur, je sais que j'apprécierais.

_ Même si vous êtes en couple ?

_ Je ne peux pas dire, moi, je suis célibataire.

_ Oh, euh, ok, euh. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je vais louper la moitié du prochain cours sinon.

Dean avait besoin de respirer, il devait sortir de l'amphi avant d'exploser.

_ Je vous fais un mot de retard.

Dean courut plus qu'il ne marcha dans les couloirs. Il se dépêcha d'entrer, s'excuser de son retard et s'installa auprès de ses amis.

_ Dean, ça va?

Celui-ci ne dit rien. Il tendit juste un billet de 20 dollars à Charlie.

_ Dean ?!

_ Je crois que j'ai flirté avec le prof.

_ Sérieux?

_ Et je crois qu'il a flirté avec moi…

Charlie battit des mains, elle se fichait un peu de la réaction du prof, ça fait un moment que leur trio ne leur prêtait plus attention. Elle était heureuse, le PLAN avait parfaitement fonctionné !

Jimmy prit son téléphone et appela Gabriel. Il tomba sur le répondeur.

_ Salut Gabe ! Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement quand tu as décidé de devenir pâtissier. J'avais pas le droit de te juger, ni de te dire que tu gâchais ton talent. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai connard. Tu vas avoir ta propre entreprise et tant que tu es heureux, c'est le principal !


	9. Quête 8 : Samhain

Dean se connecta à Supernatural. Il espérait voir Castiel aujourd'hui. Hier, il avait tenu la chandelle à son frère et Ruby et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit un message de son ange.

_Tu dois te rendre en ville, pour empêcher un nouveau sceau d'être brisé._

Dean soupira, ce type avait vraiment un balai au cul.

_BONJOUR Cass ! Je suis ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je vais bien depuis mon retour des enfers, je fais des cauchemars la nuit, merci de t'inquiéter. Mon frère se drogue au sang de démon et il traîne avec Ruby, une envoyée de l'enfer. Mais je suis bien sûr, RAVI d'aller mener à bien ta quête._

Dean envoya un SMS à son frère : _ça te dit d'aller sauver la création ? J'ai reçu un message de l'ange qui m'a sauvé._

Il partit se faire un café en attendant la réponse. A peine, s'était il rassis que celui-ci l'appela sur skype.

_ Dean, j'ai eu ton message, je t'écoute.

_ Ruby est pas là ?

_ Non elle est pas dispo ce soir.

_ Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'étais pas co, _beau gosse_

_ Très drôle, Dean !

_ Tu me rejoins ?

_ Alors il se passe quoi?

_ Je sais pas, juste qu'il faut qu'on empêche un nouveau sceau de se briser.

_ Je vois qu'il t'a donné des indices super utiles, ton sauveur !

_ Eh, te moque pas. On verra sur place, c'est ce qu'on fait à chaque fois !

_Avocat666 interroge la femme de la victime._

_ Sam, tu dois changer de nom, on jurerait un noob. Tout le monde va se foutre de nous !

_ N'importe quoi, c'est super sexy !

_ Ok… C'est Ruby qui t'a soufflé l'idée?

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ A d'autre, Bitch.

_ Jerk. Bref. Donc, on a un mort qui se retrouve avec des lames de rasoir dans le corps, après avoir mangé des bonbons.

_ Tu la distrais, je fouille la maison.

_Impala ouvre les placards._

_Impala ouvre la porte du frigo._

_ Le frigo?! T'espères trouver quoi la dedans ?

_ Faut négliger aucune piste.

_Impala regarde derrière le frigo._

_Impala a trouvé "sac à sortilèges "_

_ Haha.

_ Bien joué, Impa ! Ça veut dire qu'on a affaire à une sorcière.

_ On retourne au motel étudier ça.

_Impala et Avocat666 entrent dans leur chambre._

_Avocat666 ouvre "sac à sortilèges"._

_Avocat666 obtient "plante disparue", "artefact celtique" et "os métacarpien de bébé carbonisé"_

_ Ok, c'est dégueulasse, s'exclama Dean.

_ T'as déjà vu des items pareils ?

_ Nop ! Niveau de rareté ?

_ 6

_ Sérieux ?!!!

_ Ouais, mais on peut pas les réutiliser !

_ Ça m'aurait étonné, tu choppes des items rares, et ils servent à rien !

_ On fait quoi ?

_ Attends Sam…

_ Avocat666 !

_ Tu ne m'entendras jamais t'appeler comme ça ! Bon, apparemment, il y a eu un autre mort dans une fête. On lui a fait bouillir le cerveau. Tu viens ?

_ Ok mais cette fois, c'est moi qui fouille et toi qui t'occupe des témoins.

_Impala se déguise en agent du FBI._

_Impala interroge la jeune fille._

_Avocat666 retourne le canapé. Avocat666 découvre "sac à sortilèges"._

_ Toujours une sorcière !

_ On retourne au motel et on fait des recherches ?

_ C'est parti.

_Impala étudie le passé des victimes._

_Avocat666 recherche des sortilèges anciens._

___ Rien sur les victimes, elles sont cleans, dit Dean.

_ J'ai trouvé un truc. Si tu tues 3 personnes innocente en 3 jours, selon un certain rituel, tu peux invoquer un démon.

_ Tout ça pour ça ?

_ Mais pas n'importe quel démon. Le haut du panier. Il s'agit de Samhain ! Il aurait le pouvoir de faire ses propres invocations : démons, fantômes, goules…

_ Des farfadets ?

_ Impala !

_ C'est eux qui lâche les plus de gros butins ! Sauver le monde c'est super, mais ça nous a rien rapporté !

_ C'est pas faux. On fait quoi alors ?

_ Je retourne surveiller la maison de la première victime. La sorcière doit forcément y avoir accès.

_ Et tu crois qu'elle va se pointer comme ça ?

_ C'est un jeu, mec !

_Impala surveille la maison de la première victime._

___ Ah, ben voilà j'avais raison. La jeune fille que j'ai interrogé à la fête. Elle est venue. Je crois que c'est la baby sitter.

_ Ok, ça doit être elle. Je vais voir son lycée.

_Avocat666 enquête au lycée de la ville._

_L'enseignant Don, répond à ses questions._

_Don : Tracy est une jeune fille bizarre, sans famille, on a eu une violente altercation à propos de son travail artistique ; très violent et dérangeant, avec des symboles bizarres._

_ Bon, on a plus qu'à aller la retrouver.

_ C'est parti, Sam.

_Castiel : Hello, Impala._

_ 2 minutes Sam.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Impala : Salut Cass !_

_Castiel : Cass ?_

_Impala : C'est plus rapide._

_Castiel : D'accord._

___ Dean, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ 2 minutes.

_Castiel : Je vois que tu enquêtes sur le quête que je t'ai confié._

_Impala : Oui, avec mon frère._

_Castiel : Celui au sang de démon ? Tu dois lui dire d'arrêter, cela peut être dangereux._

_Impala : Je lui ai déjà dit ! Il préfère écouter son démon particulier._

_ DEAN ?!

_ QUOI ?!!!

_ Tu fais quoi bordel ?

_ Je discute avec mon ange ça va !

_ Ton… tu viens de dire ton ange, j'ai pas rêvé ?

_ La ferme Sam !

_Castiel : Tu dois aller voir Uriel._

_Impala : Uriel ?_

___ Tu sais que s'y ça se trouve c'est une fille ?

_ Et alors ?

_Castiel : Uriel vous fera avancer dans votre quête._

_Impala : Tu seras là ?_

_ T'as changé de bord sans rien me dire?!

_ Mais n'importe quoi ! Je veux juste être pote avec, m'en fiche de son sexe ! Je suis fidèle moi !

_ Mais t'as personne... Ou tu as avancé avec ton prof sans rien me dire ?

_ Sam !

_ Et ça veut dire quoi tu es fidèle ? Je le suis pas moi ?

_ J'ai jamais dit ça !

_ Oui, mais il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ?

_ Pour être honnête, le prend pas mal, je trouve que tu oublies Jessica et que tu te consoles avec Ruby.

_ Je t'emmerde, Dean. J'ai envoyé des tas de message à Jess, je l'ai appelé des dizaines de fois mais elle répond pas.

_ Désolé. Je savais pas.

_ Mouais.

_ T'as essayé d'aller la voir déguisé en gros nounours rose ?

_ T'es con !

Dean entendit le sourire de son frère et en fut soulagé.

_ Alors, il veut quoi TON ange ?

_ Il faut qu'on aille voir un certain Uriel.

_ Où ?

_ Sais pas. Je lui ai demandé s'il venait mais il a rien répondu encore.

_ Tu lui as fait peur.

_Impala : Cass ?_

_Castiel : Je serai là. Venez à votre motel._

_ On doit aller au motel, grouille Sammy.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Uriel est là bas, et Cas y sera aussi.

_ Tu sais que tu vas pas le voir pour de vrai ?

_ Oui, mais je m'en fiche.

_Impala et Avocat666 entrent dans leur chambre._

_ Il y a deux perso, c'est lequel Cas?

_ J'en sais rien, j'espère que c'est celui en trenchcoat, il est plus mignon.

_ Comment tu peux le savoir Dean, je vois qu'un tas de pixel, tu vas pas me dire que t'arrive à discerner des traits.

_ Ben, je vois qu'il a les yeux bleus, ça me suffit.

_ Tu ferais pas une obsession ?

_Castiel : Hello, Impala_

_Yes, c'est les yeux bleus !

_Impala : Bonjour, Cass ! Ravi de rencontrer enfin !_

_Avocat666 : Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir sauver mon frère de l'enfer !_

_Castiel : Avocat666, le garçon au sang de démon._

_Bordel Dean, tu lui en as parlé ?!

_Castiel : Je te conseil d'arrêter, rien de bon n'en sortira._

_Avocat666 : Merci, j'y penserais._

_Castiel : Je vous laisse parler à Uriel, il pourra vous aider._

_Avocat666 : J'espère que cette quête nous rapporteras des items, tu sais quelque chose Castiel?_

_ Sam, Role play sérieux.

_Castiel : Vous devez empêcher un des sceau de se briser, et ainsi Lucifer ne sortira pas de sa cage. Il n'y a pas plus belle récompense._

_ Il est pire que toi Dean !

_ Je t'avais prévenu.

_Impala parle à Uriel._

_Uriel : Vous devez retrouver la sorcière et la tuer avant qu'elle ne réussisse son rituel. Si elle parvient à invoquer Samhaim, un nouveau sceau sera brisé. Quittez la ville, je pourrais ainsi agir._

_Impala : Cass, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par agir ?_

_Castiel : Il détruira la ville._

_Avocat666 : Sérieux ?_

_Castiel : Oui._

_Impala : Mais pour de vrai, il ne sera plus possible d'y accéder ?_

_Castiel : Il est difficile d'accéder à une ville détruite._

_Avocat666 : Et si on refuse ?_

_Castiel : Vous devez absolument empêcher la sorcière d'agir. Sinon, elle libérera Samhain, et vous n'êtes pas de taille face à lui. Et Lucifer se rapprochera de la victoire._

_ On fait quoi Impa ?

_ On va pas les laisser détruire une ville !

_ On prend le risque d'échouer ?

_ T'inquiète, on sait déjà où trouver la sorcière, je pense pas qu'on puisse foirer cette quête.

_Impala : Cass, on va retrouver cette fille et sauver tout le monde._

_Castiel : Très bien Impala. Mais n'oublie pas que s'y tu échoues, tu mets en péril la Création._

_ On va chez la sorcière ?

_ Ouais, je demande à Cass de venir.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Un ange dans notre équipe ?! Carrément !

_Impala : Tu viens avec nous Cas ?_

_Castiel : Je suis désolé, il m'est impossible de vous assister._

_Impala : Ah, ok._

_ Soit pas déçu Impa. Tu le reverras ton ange.

_ Je suis pas déçu ! Allez bouge toi, on y va.

_Impala et Avocat666 arrivent chez Tracy._

_Lorsque vous entrez chez elle, c'est pour vous rendre compte qu'elle est attachée et bâillonnée. Don, son professeur récite des formules incompréhensibles en fabriquant ce qui semble être une potion._

_Que faite-vous ?_

_-Engager le combat._

_-Fuire._

_Impala et Avocat666 engage le combat._

_Avocat666 tire sur Don._

_Don est touché et décède._

_Tracy : Merci, j'ai cru que ce connard allait me tuer. Vous l'avez entendu ? Son incantation s'était n'importe quoi !_

_QUOI ?

_ Merde Sam, c'est elle qu'il faut buter.

_Tracy lance le sort renversement. Impala et Avocat666 sont projetés et immobilisés._

_Tracy récolte le sang de Don._

_Tracy poursuit le rituel._

_ Bordel c'est une cinématique, on peut rien faire.

_Samhain est libéré._

_Samhain possède le corps de Don._

_Samhain tue Tracy._

_Samhain engage le combat._

_ On fait quoi Dean ?

_ On est pas de taille d'après Cass.

_ Ouais, ben on va crever comme ça. Si Ruby était là on aurait plus de chance.

_ Ta copine noob et démon, ouais c'est ça.

_ Non, sérieux elle a fait de gros progrès.

_Impala tire sur Samhain. Aucun dommage._

_ Les flingues marchent pas.

_Avocat666 attaquent à main nue Samhain._

_ Ça marche, Impa.

_Avocat666 lance exorcisme démoniaque._

_Samhain est expulsé du corps de Don et retourne en enfer._

_ Bordel Sam, comment t'as fait ça ? T'es humain, tu dois pas avoir des pouvoirs de ce type !

_ Le sang de démon offre de grandes possibilités.

_ Tu devrais arrêter avec ça ! Ça devient vraiment bizarre.

_ Rho c'est bon, je risque rien.

Dean poussa un soupir, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait le jeu, il avait l'impression que tout se liguait pour l'empêcher de réussir.

_Castiel : Vous avez tué Samhain, mais le sceau a été ouvert._


	10. Quête 9 : Je vais le frapper

Ash et Charlie, comme toujours, étaient installés dans l'amphi et attendaient leur camarade. Cela ne les gênait pas, ils profitaient de ce temps pour peaufiner leur PLAN. Ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant lundi, mais ils ne devaient pas relâcher leur effort. Ils discutaient de la meilleure façon d'enfermer les tourtereaux dans une salle de cours vide, lorsque Dean apparut le visage souriant. Il s'installa dans la bonne humeur, Charlie en profita pour intervenir.

_ Dean, tu chantes.

_ Et alors ? Je suis de bonne humeur !

_ Non, le problème c'est que tu chantes du Christophe Maé !

_ Quoi ?! N'importe quoi, je chante que du Rock !

_ Je confirme, tu chantais « il est où le bonheur, il est où » ?

_ La ferme, Ash !

_ Tu vas encore te faire taper sur les doigts par le prof, Dean !

_ Je préférerais qu'il me mette la fessée tant qu'à faire !

Dean regarda Charlie, et comprit à son regard

_ Il vient d'entrer dans l'amphi ?

Charlie hocha la tête.

_ Tu crois qu'il a entendu ?

_ Vu son sourire, je vais dire oui !

_ Et sinon, vous en êtes où des papiers pour que je parte vivre au Canada ?

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes, dit Jimmy en débutant son cours. Bien, commençons tout de suite si vous le voulez bien. Tout d'abord, je suis chargé ce semestre de faire un point avec vous, sur vos stages en entretien individuel. Ils auront lieu vendredi, à partir de 18h, désolé de vous prévenir si tard, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Chaque entretien durera 15 minutes, vous pourrez consulter la liste pour connaître votre horaire sur la porte. Je vous l'enverrais également par mail. Maintenant reprenons où nous en étions resté lundi, commençons par...

Jimmy entendit la porte de l'amphi, il fronça les sourcils, il détestait les retardataires. Il s'apprêtait à chasser l'importun sans ménagement, lorsqu'il le vit. Un sourire franc et sincère éclaira son visage. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, surtout auprès d'un certain jeune homme, au premier rang à droite.

_ C'est qui ce type ? demanda-t-il.

Charlie haussa les épaules. Dean fronça les sourcils, un sourire comme ça ne pouvait pas être totalement innocent, si ? Mais lorsque l'enseignant se précipita vers l'inconnu et l'étreignit, Dean ressentit une violence qu'il eut du mal à contenir. Il contracta les mâchoires et serra les poings. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais leur proximité ne laissait aucun doute. Ces deux là étaient proche, trop proche. Célibataire ! Ouais, ben, pas pour longtemps, Novak avait carrément des vues sur ce type.

_ Gabe, qu'est-ce-que tu fous, là ? Tu devais me prévenir quand tu rentrerais ? T'es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Je suis arrivé hier soir, tard. Et avec le décalage horaire j'ai pas eu sommeil de la nuit, alors me voilà ! Mais chose importante, où est, ce Dean, dont tu me rabâches les oreilles ?

_ En fait, tu es venu seulement pour le voir ?

_ Évidemment ! C'est lequel ?

_ Il est hors de question que je te le dise ! Tu seras insupportable après !

_ Jimmy, je serais insupportable si tu me le dis pas.

_ Ok, mais tu attends la fin du cours, sinon tu pourras jamais te retenir d'aller lui parler. Ce n'est pas négociable, rajouta-t-il voyant que son ami allait argumenter.

_ T'es pas drôle.

_ File au fond, et pas de bêtise !

Novak poursuivit son cours avec un sourire au lèvre, et sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder son ami, juste pour être sûr qu'il était bien là. Il se permit même, une fois n'est pas coutume, de relâcher ses étudiants plus tôt. Il se hâta vers Gabriel, se souvenant de sa promesse. Il savait que si sa curiosité n'était pas vite assouvie, et bien... Jimmy ne préférait pas y penser. Il désigna Dean au premier rang.

Celui-ci se hâtait d'ailleurs vers la sortie. Charlie se précipita vers lui.

_ Dean, attends !

_ Je vais lui foutre mon pain dans la gueule !

_ Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ Novak, pendant son entretien de merde, je lui ferais payer à se connard !

_ Calme toi enfin ! S'exclama Charlie, courant pour se maintenir à sa hauteur dans le couloir.

Emporté dans leur colère, ils n'aperçurent pas le sourire qui se dessinait dans l'ombre.


	11. Quête 10 : Torture

Gabriel suivit Jimmy jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'université.

_ Ça me rappelle de sacrés souvenirs !

_ Installe toi, j'envoie un mail tout de suite, c'est urgent. Ensuite, j'irai nous chercher un café. Et tu me raconteras ton voyage !

_ Un mail ?

_ Oui, pour les interviews individuels. Je dois voir tous les étudiants pour discuter de leur stage.

_ Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?

_ Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mon boulot, toi ?

_ Depuis que tu veux coucher avec un de tes élèves !

_ Gabe, moins fort ! Si on t'entend, je peux avoir des problèmes !

Jimmy sortit son portable, commença à taper son mail. Il vérifia la liste et les horaires une dernière fois, et reçu un verre d'eau sur le pantalon.

_ GABRIEL, putain, tu crains.

_ Je suis désolé, j'étais parti me chercher un verre d'eau en attendant... Tu devrais aller te sécher au toilette avant de tomber malade !

Jimmy soupira et parti arranger ce petit accident. Une fois hors de vue, Gabe se saisit de l'ordinateur, il devait se dépêcher ; son stupide ami avait une occasion en or, et il allait la laisser filer.

_ Heureusement, que je suis arrivé à temps !

Il avait déjà retiré les horaires affichés sur la porte, mais ça ne suffisait pas. On sélectionne Dean winchester et on l'échange avec le dernier de la liste. Voilà, un tête à tête, tard le soir, il offrait une super opportunité à son ami. Il soupira et remit l'ordinateur en place. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Jimmy saurait la saisir. Gabriel réfléchissait à la possibilité d'enfermer ces deux idiots dans la pièce lorsque son ami revint vers lui.

* * *

Sa colère passée, Dean se sentait vide, comme si un raz de marée l'avait envahi et avait tout détruit sur son passage. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille avec ses amis, Charlie avait décidé de se refaire l'intégrale du seigneur des anneaux. Il s'était endormi avant la fin du premier épisode. Aujourd'hui, il avait fait acte de présence en cours, souriait et il avait même fait quelques blagues. Sans être dupe, ses amis ne relevèrent pas, le PLAN était en pause aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de lui accorder un peu de temps pour se remettre.

Quand vint le soir, Dean se prépara un sandwich auquel il toucha à peine, et par habitude, se connecta sur Supernatural.

Son frère n'était pas connecté, il désirait discuter avec lui mais ne voulait pas le déranger. Il s'apprêtait à se déconnecter quand il reçut un message.

_Castiel : Hello, Impala !_

Dean sourit.

_Impala : Salut, Cass !_

_Castiel : Comment vas tu ?_

_Impala : Pas très bien, je dois t'avouer._

Jimmy fronça les sourcils, il s'était connecté après que le décalage horaire ait enfin rattrapé Gabriel. Il était heureux d'avoir vu Dean dans le jeu ; il avait une mission pour lui, mais ce n'était pas le moment semblait-il.

_Castiel : Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_Impala : Disons que quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup m'a déçu._

Cela ne plus pas du tout à Jimmy. Il se demandait de qui, il pouvait bien s'agir. Peu probable qu'il s'agisse de Ash et Charlie, ces trois là étaient inséparable depuis leur entrée au MIT, et s'étaient « trouvés » au milieu des autres élèves. Il repensa à son frère et au sang de démon.

_Castiel : Quelqu'un que tu aimes ?_

Dean pensait à répondre non, mais en réfléchissant à son attitude et aux sentiments qui l'assaillait, il devait être honnête. Et il ne risquait rien avec Cass.

_Impala: oui, quelqu'un que j'aime._

Oui, donc c'était bien son frère le problème, d'autant que celui-ci n'était pas connecté. Jimmy espérait que ce n'était pas trop sérieux.

_Castiel : J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave._

_Impala : En fait, il m'a menti et il a fait quelque chose que je n'approuve pas._

_Castiel : Je comprends je déteste le mensonge._

Mais Jimmy pensa à son propre comportement...

_Castiel : Mais parfois, les circonstances de la vie, nous obligent à taire certaines choses. Non pas qu'on le veuille, mais c'est juste que ça peut être très dur à expliquer. Et une fois qu'on commence, c'est dur de revenir en arrière._

_Impala : C'est ton cas ?_

Dean était curieux, il espérait enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur son ange.

_Castiel : Les anges sont vertueux, nous n'avons pas le droit de mentir._

Évidemment, il restait dans son personnage, il ne devait rien espérer d'autre.

_Castiel : Mais parfois, notre auréole est dure à porter._

_Castiel : Lorsque je l'ai accepté, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me pèserait autant. Et je me retrouve actuellement dans une position difficile. Je voudrais m'en séparer mais je suis lié jusqu'à la libération des sceaux, ensuite je pourrais me détacher de ce monde._

Dean n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais il avait l'impression que son ami n'appréciait pas de jouer.

_Impala : Si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais, tu dois arrêter, je suis sûr que quelqu'un pourra te remplacer. Même si je le regretterais._

_Castiel : Pas du tout, j'aime beaucoup être avec toi. Le problème... c'est difficile à expliquer..._

Jimmy chercha ses mots, comment lui dire sans tout dévoiler qu'il avait l'impression de trahir sa confiance et qu'il avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité.

_Castiel : Il y a quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup._

_Impala : Que tu aimes ?_

Jimmy sourit.

_Castiel : Oui, on peut dire que je suis tombé amoureux !_

_Impala : Tu as beaucoup de chance._

_Castiel : Non, attends je ne suis pas encore sûr que ce soit réciproque._

_Impala : En tout cas pour l'instant, je vois pas où est le problème !_

_Castiel : Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais un ange. Tout cela doit rester secret._

_Impala : Je suis sûr qu'il (ou elle, je suis même pas sûr que vous ayez un sexe, vous, les anges) saura te pardonner s'il tient à toi._

_Castiel : Je suis très heureux que tu me dises ça. Ça me soulage, car j'ai très peur qu'il croit que je me sois moqué de lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas !_

_Impala : J'en suis sûr ! Et ton ami comprendra, au pire, attache le à ton lit !_

_Castiel : Je pense qu'il apprécierait, je sais déjà qu'il n'est pas contre les fessés !_

Jimmy vira au rouge derrière son écran. Pitié, pensa-t-il, dite moi que je n'ai pas envoyé ça. Il va forcément faire le rapprochement !

_Impala : Mdr Cass. Tu es vraiment un petit ange pervers !_

Dieu merci, il n'a pas percuté, maintenant dépêche toi de changer de sujet.

_Castiel : Et toi, tu souhaites me parler de tes soucis ? je pourrais peut-être t'aider._

_Impala : Non merci, t'es sympa. Si on allait tuer des démons plutôt ?_

_Castiel : Si tu veux te changer les idées, j'ai justement une mission pour toi !_

_Impala : Je dois sauver quelqu'un ?_

_Castiel : Pas exactement. Il s'agit plutôt d'obtenir des informations, d'un démon Alastair. Nous l'avons capturé, et tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire parler..._

_Impala : Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire..._

_Castiel : En enfer, tu as appris à torturer._

_Impala : Euh, oui. Mais donc tu veux que je torture quelqu'un ?_

_Castiel : Un démon, pour obtenir des informations, c'est Uriel qui le détient._

_Impala : C'est pas très éthique ton truc._

_Castiel : C'est nécessaire._

_Impala : Alors allons-y._

_Castiel emmène Impala à l'usine désinfectée._

_Castiel : Tu dois parler à Uriel._

_Impala : Hé, Uriel, quoi de neuf ?_

_Uriel : Des anges meurent, tu dois obtenir les informations qui permettront de cesser ces massacres._

_Impala entre dans la prison d'Alastair._

_Impala : Dis moi qui as tué les anges ?_

_Alastair : Ils envoient un jeunot pour s'occuper de moi ?_

_Impala lance torture._

_Alastair : Tu vas devoir faire mieux petit scarabée._

_Impala lance torture._

_Alastair : Tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire ?_

_Impala : Cass, ça a pas l'air de fonctionner. Je fais quoi ?_

_Castiel : Je l'ignore._

_Impala : Vraiment ?_

_Castiel : Oui, je sais juste que tu dois torturer ce démon pour obtenir des informations._

_Impala lance torture._

_Alastair : Je dois avouer que tu fais preuve de professionnalisme._

_Impala lance torture._

_Alastair : Je me souviens de la première fois, où tu as torturé en enfer. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il s'agissait du premier sceau ? C'est toi qui l'a fait tomber. C'est comme avec des dominos, faite tomber le premier, tous les autres suivront._

_Alastair se libère. Alastair lance le combat._

_Impala : Cass, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Il est trop fort pour moi._

_Castiel : J'arrive_

_Impala : Je vais combattre avec un ange, je suis tout excité._

Jimmy derrière son écran fut troublé, c'était ridicule Dean ne pensait à rien de sexuel, il en était sûr, mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Il soupira pour se concentrer, et chasser les images qui lui venait en tête.

_Castiel rejoint le combat._

_Impala : Il m'a déjà sacrément amoché._

_Castiel utilise « couteau kurde »._

_Alastair est blessé._

_Alastair attaque à main nu._

_Castiel : Je ne suis pas un combattant très doué, je ne vais pas le retenir longtemps._

_Castiel est immobilisé._

_Alastair : Je ne sais pas comment vous tuer mais je sais comment vous renvoyer au Paradis._

_Impala : Sam est co, il nous rejoint._

_Castiel : Sam ?_

_Impala : Mon idiot de frère._

Jimmy remarqua qu'il n'utilisait pas le pseudo de Sam, il devait être vraiment énervé après lui.

_Avocat666 rejoint le combat._

_Avocat666 : Salut Castiel._

_Castiel : Bonjour Avocat666._

_Avocat666 lance exorcisme de démon sur Alastair._

_Alastair est détruit._

_Impala : T'as encore utilisé le sang de démon, bordel Sam._

_Avocat666 : Eh, j'ai sauvé vos petits culs, vous pourriez me remercier._

_Impala : Du coup, on sait pas qui tue les anges._

_Castiel : Ce n'est pas lui, il l'ignorait vraiment._

_Avocat666 : On m'explique ?_

_Impala : Le but de la quête était de récolter des informations sur la mort des anges. Du coup, on a foiré._

_Avocat666 : Ah, merde désolé._

_Uriel : Nous t'avions déconseillé d'utiliser le sang de démon, Avocat666. Tu as encore désobéit, primate insignifiant._

_Castiel : Uriel ?_

_Uriel : Rejoint moi mon frère, aide nous à libérer Lucifer de sa cage, et remettre ces tas de viandes ambulants à leur vrai place._

_Impala : Oh, c'est un méchant lui ?_

_Avocat666 : C'est pas lui qui aurait tué les autres anges ?_

_Castiel : Surement, j'ai le choix entre le rejoindre ou l'affronter._

_Impala : Tu restes avec nous, hein Cas ?_

_Castiel : Toujours Impala._

_Castiel lance le combat contre Uriel._

_Castiel : Méfiez-vous, c'est un combattant émérite._

_Avocat666 lance exorcisme de démon._

_Uriel ne subit aucun dégât._

_Impala : C'est un ange crétin._

_Avocat666 : Ça valait le coup d'essayer._

_Castiel : Distrayez le._

_Impala attaque à main nue._

_Avocat666 tire sur Uriel._

_Uriel n'a aucun dommage._

_Uriel attaque Avocat666._

_Avocat666 : Waouh, il m'a bien amoché, fait gaffe Impa, il t'aurait tué, toi._

_Castiel poignarde Uriel avec « lame céleste »._

_Uriel est détruit._

_Impala : Bien joué, Cas._

_Castiel : Merci, Impala._


	12. Quête 11 : Discuter

21h. Dean attendait devant la porte. Il était stupidement nerveux. Il respira longuement tâchant de se calmer. Il s'était promis de ne pas s'énerver, il devait se la jouer indifférent. Ouais, on s'en fiche s'il a un petit copain, même s'il avait dit que c'était pas le cas. On s'en fiche aussi qu'il soit super sexy avec un cul à se damner. Merde Dean, concentre-toi. Indifférent, tu es indifférent à ce type, il veut pas de toi tant pis pour lui.

Il se passa la main sur les yeux, et s'appuya sur le mur. Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal, bordel ? Il s'était rien passé entre eux, il n'était pas une gamine qui vivait son premier flirt. Mais cette putain de douleur persistait, il devait tenir un quart d'heure, le temps de l'entretien, ensuite, il irait se cacher sa couette, pendant tout le week-end.

La porte s'ouvrit, Dick Roman sortit du bureau et il lui adressa un sourire. Dean resta perplexe, depuis quand ce connard se comportait comme s'il était sympa ?

_ Mr Winchester, entrez.

Merde, Dean dut rassembler son courage avant de franchir la porte, il prit une grande inspiration, toqua et entra.

Jimmy avait vite compris qu'il y avait eu un problème avec les horaires quand les interviews avaient débuté. Il n'avait pas vraiment chercher à savoir pourquoi, bizarrement ce genre de choses se produisait souvent lorsque Gabriel était dans les parages. Il avait vérifié la liste et avait constaté le changement d'heure, mais il était trop tard pour agir, alors. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à recevoir son dernier étudiant de la façon la plus professionnelle qui soit.

_ Tant que j'y pense, votre ami, Ash, a oublié son sac ici, vous pourrez lui rentre ? Asseyez vous, racontez moi votre projet de stage et en quoi il vous aidera dans votre vie professionnelle.

Dean s'assit. Bien, pensa-t-il. Réponds à ses putains de questions, fait style de rien, tu peux y arriver.

_ Je vais faire un stage dans une société de jeu vidéo. De la programmation surtout, je dois développer une nouvelle extension, pas quelque chose d'immense, mais c'est beaucoup de responsabilité. Je sais que je peux y arriver. Et évidemment je serais aidé par des infographistes qui créeront les personnages et les paysages. Moi, je vais m'occuper de la programmation, l'histoire est presque en place également.

Jimmy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la tension qui habitait le jeune homme. Il semblait un peu pâle également. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il toujours pour son frère ? Il se leva donc sans réellement y réfléchir, fit le tour du bureau, s'appuya contre celui-ci.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il Monsieur Winchester ?

_ Rien, Monsieur.

Jimmy soupira, se pencha et posa la main sur son épaule

_ Je vois bien que c'est faux. » Bravo Jimmy, très professionnel, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Dean sursauta à ce contact. Merde, il joue à quoi ce type ? Il leva la tête et rencontra une paire d'yeux bleu qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

A l'extérieur, dès que Dean passa la porte, plusieurs personnes se mirent en mouvement, chacune ayant un plan en tête.

La première d'entre elle, se dirigea vers les bureaux de la direction d'un pas rapide.

Une deuxième sortait d'un taxi avec un matériel pour le moins curieux caché dans son sac et se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur d'éthique.

Restait deux personnes, unies pour réaliser le PLAN, cachées dans une pièce annexe.

_ Charlie, demanda le jeune homme, on devrait faire ça tout de suite.

_ Non Ash, attends un peu. Je veux être sûre qu'il n'y a personne.

_ Ça fait déjà 5 minutes, s'il sort, on est foutu.

_ Ok, on y va.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte aussi silencieusement que des chats (enfin, dans leur monde fantaisiste où ils se prennent pour des espions)

_ T'as la clef, Charlie ?

_ Évidemment, j'ai réussi à la piquer en sortant.

_ Vous faite quoi là ?

Charlie et Ash se figèrent. Ils venaient de se faire surprendre par la deuxième personne venue exécuter son plan. Mais ça, ils l'ignoraient, ils pensaient juste qu'ils allaient se faire virer de la fac. Ils se retournèrent lentement près à prendre leur jambe à leur coup.

_ Mais je vous reconnais, c'est vous qui êtes venu dans le cour d'éthique !

Gabriel s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le petit groupe entra rapidement dans la pièce cachette qui était resté ouverte. Il referma la porte et attendit.

Des voix se rapprochèrent.

_ Vous êtes sûr de vous, Roman ?

_ Bien sûr Monsieur le doyen, je ne vous aurais pas dérangé sinon !

_ Attendez moi ici, pendant que j'entre.

_ Roman, murmura Ash, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce trou du cul ? Avec le doyen en plus.

_ Et vous, vous faisiez quoi là ? Demanda Gabriel.

_ Quelque chose qu'on était pas censé faire... comme vous, sourit Charlie.

_ Hé, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée...

_ T'inquiète Ash, il se serait pas planqué comme ça, si c'était pas le cas. Alors ?

Gabriel soupira, cette petite était maline.

_ Je voulais faire une blague à mon ami, et l'enfermer dans son bureau, rien de bien méchant.

_ Vous saviez qu'il n'était pas seul, n'est-ce pas ?

_ QUOI ?! Ô mon dieu, je l'ignorais totalement. Mais et vous ?

_ Nous on voulait aussi enfermer notre ami dans le bureau.

_ Sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un ?

_ Ben oui, c'est le but.

_ En fait, on est des cupidons, intervint Ash.

_ Ok les angelots, et vous comptiez les enfermer comment ?

_ J'ai la clef de la porte !

_ Jimmy a un double dans son trousseau et un portable.

_ Merde !

_ Moi, j'avais prévu du matos qu'on m'a généreusement prêté pour bloquer la serrure, et un petit gadget pour désactiver leurs téléphones.

_ Leurs ?! Vous saviez qu'ils étaient deux !

_ Bon d'accord, je suis un cupidon moi aussi !

_ Et vous alliez les enfermer, tout un week-end, sans le strict minimum ?

_ Rho, je voulais pas les laisser tout le week-end, et pis on s'en fout de la bouf ! Je les enferme pas pour qu'il mange !

_ Je parle de préservatifs et de lubrifiant ! Nous, on leur en a laissé un sac rempli !

_ Ok, vous marquez le point.

Lorsque le doyen ouvrit la porte du bureau, il assista à une scène qui pouvait prêter à confusion : un professeur penché sur un élève, sa main posée sur lui et leur visage étrangement proche.

_ On m'a fait venir disant que ce jeune avait proféré des menaces contre vous et qu'il était dangereux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à comportement inapproprié de votre part Jimmy.

_ Monsieur le doyen, vous vous trompez...

_ Ouais, dite pas de connerie, intervint Dean, il n'y a rien d'inapproprié comme vous dite. En plus, il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, dit-il en désignant son enseignant.

_ Pardon ? Je n'ai personne dans ma vie enfin !

_ Et le type qui est venu dans l'amphi Mercredi ?

_ Gabriel ?

_ Ga-gabriel ? Il est re-reve-venu ?

_ Juste pour me saluer M. le doyen, il ne revient pas au MIT, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Vous ê-êtes sûr ?

Devant le regard désespéré du Doyen, Jimmy se sentit coupable, ce pauvre type en avait vraiment bavé avec Gabe.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur.

_ Les autres non plus ?

_ Non, Luc est toujours dans les Andes, Michael bosse à New York sur son projet de robotique et Chuck a sa propre boîte maintenant.

_ Bien, bien. Je compte sur vous pour continuer votre bon travail !

Le doyen se retourna et parti vers la porte d'une démarche chancelante.

Jimmy sourit

_ Le pauvre était professeur, il y a dix ans quand nous étions élèves, et Gabriel ne l'a pas ménagé !

_ Gabriel...

_ Mon meilleur ami, il revient de France où il a suivi une formation, il va ouvrir sa propre pâtisserie.

_ Ah, c'est lui.

_ Oui.

_ Bien je vais y aller.

Il se dépêcha de ramasser son sac.

_ Un instant, Mr Winchester.

Dean se figea. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cette voix était différente de d'habitude, plus sévère, plus rauque, plus sexy...

_ Oui, Monsieur.

Jimmy s’avança dangereusement jusqu'à son étudiant crispé sur sa chaise. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de façon à empêcher tout mouvement de fuite. Il rapprocha son visage pour qu'il puisse voir les iris verts du jeune homme.

Il murmura dans un souffle :

_ Si je vous dis que je n'ai personne, c'est que c'est le cas. Ne vous avisez plus de douter, ainsi de moi à l'avenir, ou je me verrai contraint de vous retenir prisonnier dans ce bureau. A cette heure-ci, il n'y aura personne pour vous entendre crier.

Dean commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il avait perdu le contrôle lorsque son professeur s'était rapproché de lui au point où il pouvait sentir son eau de toilette. Il devait reprendre le dessus et vite.

_ Si vous espérez me faire crier à l'aide, vous vous trompez de personne.

_ Oh, si Dean, je te promets que tu crieras, probablement pas à l'aide, mais tu crieras.

Les yeux fixés sur les lèvres charnues de son vis-à-vis, Dean essayait de respirer, l'air semblait avoir abandonné totalement ses poumons. Pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, quel goût pouvait bien avoir sa bouche.

_ Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, avant que je ne puisse plus attendre la fin du semestre, Monsieur Winchester.

Il se recula vivement, Dean retomba sur terre. Et l'atterrissage fut violent. Il papillonna des yeux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, tâchant d'y amener un peu de salive.

Il ramassa son sac, et sortit rapidement. Jimmy profita qu'il ne le regardait pas pour s'assoir sur son bureau avant que ses jambes flageolantes ne le lâchent.

Une fois la porte fermée, Dean inspira une grande poussé d'air et s'appuya dessus. Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, son cœur battait encore la chamade, à croire qu'il voulait sortir et rejoindre son légitime propriétaire qui était resté dans le bureau.

_ Bordel la tarlouze, tu t'en es sorti comment ?

_ De quoi tu parles Roman ?

_ Le doyen je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais tu s'en sortiras pas, je sais que tu as menacé le prof et qu'un jour tu t'en prendras à lui. T'arriveras pas à garder ta bite dans ton pantalon.

S'en fut trop pour Dean. Il attrapa Roman, le plaqua contre le mur et le pris à la gorge avec son bras.

_ Écoute bien, p'tit con, je vais pas le répéter. Mon père est un marine et il m'a appris à gérer les merdes dans ton genre. Approche toi encore une fois de moi, de Novak, d'Ash ou Charlie et je te jure que tu le regretteras. Et pour que tu n'es aucun doute sur mes intentions, sache que je frappe là où je ne laisse aucune trace ! Compris ?

Roman hocha la tête et dès qu'il fut libre, se hâta de filer dans le couloir.

Dean prit la direction de la sortie dans un rythme plus tranquille.

Dans le petite pièce, où s'était réfugié un groupe improbable :

_ Ok, on change de plan.

_ Quoi ?! Tu veux plus qu'on les mette ensemble Gabriel ?

_ Si, mais maintenant c'est plus une histoire de cul, ce type doit épouser mon Jimmy.


	13. Quête 12 : Veritaserum

Dean ouvrit péniblement les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait 4h. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler aussi tôt ? Il s'était endormi tard, après son début de soirée mouvementé, il sourit à ce souvenir. Il décrocha la téléphone et demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

_ Allo ?

_ Bonjour, Dean Winchester ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est Chuck, de Supernatural, à l'appareil.

Dean se redressa sur son lit. Il discutait avec le créateur du jeu, celui qui avait révolutionné l'univers du gaming !

_ Bonjour, Monsieur !

_ Chuck, pas Monsieur, autant t'habituer tout de suite, pour ton stage. On s'appelle par nos prénom et on se tutoie.

_ D'accord, Chuck.

_ Bien, je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais commencer ton stage tout de suite ?

_ Pardon ? J'ai encore des cours pour au moins une semaine, il ne me sera pas possible de les annuler, je suis désolé.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr. Et tu souhaiteras surement passer les fêtes en famille... En fait, je voudrais te donner une base de travail. Il y a toute l'histoire de la nouvelle extension, les schémas des personnages, ainsi que le logiciel pour coder le jeu. Ça te permettra de te familiariser avec, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet en début d'année. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

_ Ce serait super, ce projet m'enthousiasme énormément !

_ Génial, tu peux passer dans 1heure ?

_ Euh, c'est-à-dire qu'à cette heure, les métro et les bus sont encore fermés...

_ QUOI ? Mais, il est quelle heure ?

_ 4 heure.

_ Du matin ?

_ Euh oui.

_ Oh merde ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

_ Euh oui.

_ … Tant pis, de toute façon, c'est trop tard. Tu pourras passer quand ?

_ Vers 7h ?

_ Super. Les autres ne seront pas encore là, mais tu les rencontreras plus tard.

_ Les autres ?

_ Oui, Luc doit rentrer dans les jours qui viennent, il est chargé du graphisme et Michael qui s'occupe de l'IA, travaille à New York, mais on discute sur skype tous les jours.

Dean se sentit étrange, il avait déjà entendu quelqu'un dire quasiment la même chose, mais cela devait être une coïncidence.

_ Je serai ravi de rencontrer toute ton équipe.

_ Nous ne somme pas très nombreux, je travaille surtout avec mes amis proches, ceux qui sont avec moi depuis le début. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras même rencontrer Gabriel, il doit passer me voir aujourd'hui.

_ Gabriel ? demanda dans un souffle Dean.

_ Oui, il est revenu de France, il y a étudié la cuisine...

_ Pardon, je vais te demander quelque chose de stupide, mais tu connais un certain Novak ?

_ Jimmy ?!!! Bien sûr, il a apporté le financement. Il joue actuellement un ange, il guide un joueur pour les quêtes de l'apocalypse.

_ Un ange ? c'est original. » C'est la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, pour l'instant Dean était incapable de penser correctement.

_ Oui, c'est comme ça que m'est venu l'idée du jeu d'ailleurs, mes amis avaient des noms d'ange, Gabriel, Michael, Luc (pour Lucifer) et le deuxième prénom de Jimmy, c'est Castiel.

_ Je vois. » Dean avait l'impression de s'être pris un grand coup sur la tête, il était complètement sonné. « Et Castiel, je le verrai ? » il ressentait une sourde angoisse à cette idée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_ Non, non, il ne vient pratiquement jamais. Quand tu seras là, je te donnerais un dossier sur usb, il est assez consistant mais je suis sûr que ça ne te poseras pas de problème. Mais il y a un petit détail, qui m'embête un peu...

Est-ce qu'il savait pour lui et Jimmy ?

_ Oui ?

_ Mes stupides avocats veulent te faire signer un truc sur la confidentialité, comme quoi t'iras pas vendre ce que je te donne, quoi.

_ Oh, oui bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, je t'assure que ce n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions...

_ Ouais, je sais bien sinon je t'aurais pas pris.

_ Pardon, mais comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Dean se serait frappé, c'est pas le genre de question qu'on pose, crétin.

_ Le logiciel que tu m'as envoyé, était vraiment bien foutu. Du coup, j'ai décidé de te donner une chance et j'ai regardé ton dossier scolaire.

_ Pardon, mais mon dossier est loin d'être irréprochable.

_ Ouais j'ai vu que toi et deux de tes amis avaient des petits problèmes de comportement. Mais tu es aussi toujours dans le trio de tête aux examens.

_ Eh bien, si ça te suffit...

Merde, Dean tu le fais exprès d'être con, continue, tu vas finir par te faire virer avant d'avoir commencé.

_ Pas du tout, mais Jimmy te tient en grande estime.

_ Vraiment ?" Cette simple idée suffit à rendre le sourire à Dean.

_ Oui, d'après lui, tu es digne de confiance, et ça me suffit.

_ Monsieur Novak sait que je vais travailler pour toi ?

_ Non, d'où te vient cette idée ?

_ Mais il t'a dit que j'étais digne de confiance.

_ Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout, c'est Gabriel qui m'a dit ça.

_ Gabriel ?

_ Oui.

_ Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

Dean entendit Chuck pousser un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ Jimmy l'a dit à Gabriel qui ma l'a dit.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je lui ai dit que je voulais t'embaucher ! Je demande toujours l'avis à Gabriel avant de prendre une décision aussi importante.

_ Je comprends.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non.

Chuck éclaté de rire.

_ Tu comprendras quand tu le connaîtras mieux. Mais avant qu'il nous quitte pour aller faire des gâteaux, il était chargé de la communication et de toutes les relations extérieures. On aurait jamais eu le même succès sans lui. Bien, je t'attends à 7h.

Dean entendit son interlocuteur raccroché. Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer, il regarda sa montre, et se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas. Il passa en mode automatique, se leva, prit sa douche et sortit en direction de la société Supernatural.


	14. Quête 13 : Apocalypse

Dean avait passé la matinée avec Chuck. Ce mec était un malade, il n'avait aucune notion de temps lorsqu'il bossait, il n'avait pas arrêté de son arrivé à son départ à 14h. Et il avait adoré ! Il avait visité les bureaux de la société, rencontré certains des employés d'astreinte. Ils y avaient deux équipes celle chargée de gérer les problèmes du jeux actuels, et celle, avec qui Dean serait amené à travailler, chargée du développement. Ils avaient pu voir les différentes étapes de création : le graphisme, la modélisation, l'audio, le game play. Tous, avaient commencé à travailler sur la nouvelle extension. Dean devrait bosser avec chacun des responsables pour rassembler le tout, et en sortir un jeu jouable. La tâche était colossale.

Chuck lui remit la clef usb, après lui avoir fait signer son contrat de confidentialité, contenant tout le dossier du jeu actuel, tel qu'il était mais également tout le travail effectué pour la nouvelle extension.

_ Je vais aussi te remettre un identifiant avec un mot de passe. Tu pourras avoir accès à nos serveurs et à tous nos documents en ligne. Ça te permettra aussi de participer aux réunions de travail à distance.

_ C'est ce que fait Michael ?

_ Oui, tout à fait, il bosse sur de la robotique à New York à son compte, du coup il travail à distance. Comme Luc d'ailleurs.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, il se demandait s'il devait essayer d'en savoir plus ou... Non, définitivement il voulait en savoir plus.

_ Et vous travaillez ensemble depuis longtemps ?

_ Depuis notre entrée au MIT.

Mince, Chuck semblait moins bavard maintenant.

_ Je vais donc travailler avec Luc et Michael. Mais pour ce qui est de M. Novak et euh... Gabriel ?

_ Gabriel n'est plus dans la société, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de venir fourrer son nez dans le coin. De toute façon, personne ne peut l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a envie. Quant à Jimmy, il n'a jamais travaillé ici à proprement parler, d'un point de vue légale, je dirais plutôt que c'est nous, qui travaillons pour lui.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Oui, c'est lui qui a apporté les fonds pour financer le projet, du coup il détient la société à 51%. Apparemment, Gabriel y est mêlé, mais j'ai jamais rien voulu savoir.

_ Pourtant vous m'aviez dit qu'il jouait ?

_ Oh, oui, on s'est inspiré de lui pour faire un personnage. On l'a mis dans le jeu sans lui dire. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Gabriel lui a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une quête cachée, il nous a obligé à la rendre presque introuvable et il voulait aussi avoir le contrôle de son perso, soi-disant qu'il nous faisait pas confiance, qu'on lui aurait fait dire n'importe quoi.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

_ Euh... Si je me souviens bien, Gabriel avait déjà écrit tout un texte à sous-entendu homoérotique.

_ Je vois...

_ Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de ne jamais vous mettre sur le chemin de Gabriel. JAMAIS. Fergus s'en souviens encore !

_ Fergus ?

_ Ouais, c'était notre prof d'éthique, mais il privilégiait les étudiants fortunés au détriment des boursiers ! Il paraît qu'il est devenu doyen.

_ Effectivement...

_ On en a fait un personnage du jeu aussi.

_ ?

_ Crowley, le PNJ des démons.

Dean se frotta les yeux.

_ Ça va ? Demanda Chuck.

_ Oui, je viens de digérer beaucoup d'information d'un coup, c'est tout.

_ Oui bien sûr, tu as du mémoriser beaucoup d'informations sur la société. Et tu as encore beaucoup de travail pour être au point.

Dean pensait plutôt à ce qu'il avait appris sur Novak, mais il n'allait pas le reprendre.

* * *

Dean s'acheta de quoi manger en rentrant chez lui, il était pressé de se mettre au travail et ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Il se dépêcha d'allumer son ordinateur, inséra la clef usb et commença par regarder les différents dossiers présents. Il débuta par ce qui lui semblait le plus logique : l'histoire de la nouvelle extension. Il fut très fier de lui, il tint 5 minutes avant de penser à son professeur. S'il avait réussit à maintenir son esprit occupé toute la matinée avec Chuck, celui-ci semblait maintenant avoir repris sa liberté et vagabondait sans vergogne sur lui.

Alors, oui son ange et son professeur sont la même personne, et alors ? Ça ne changeait rien si ?

Bordel, il lui avait avoué être amoureux de lui ! Il oserait plus jamais le regarder en face ! Si seulement, il ne lui avait pas parlé. Mais il pouvait pas deviner, il pensait parler à un ami, quelqu'un en qui, il pourrait avoir confiance. Ce connard avait dû bien se foutre de sa gueule !

« _Ne vous avisez plus de douter ainsi de moi à l'avenir_ »

Dean repensa à sa conversation de la veille, il ne demandait que ça, ne pas douter, mais il se sentait vraiment trahi.

« _J'ai très peur qu'il croit que je me sois moqué de lui »_

Bordel, évidemment que c'est ce qu'il croyait, n'importe qui penserait la même chose à sa place.

_« J_ _e suis tombé amoureux_ _»_

Comme si ça excusait tout !

_« J_ _e suis tombé amoureux_ _»_

Merde, qu'est-ce-qu'il devait faire maintenant ?

_« J_ _e suis tombé amoureux_ _»_

Si au moins il pouvait arrêter d'y penser...

Il poussa un soupir, il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Il s'apprêtait à se connecter à Supernatural, mais il suspendit son geste. Et s'il était là ? Dean se mordit la lèvre, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait lui mettre son poing au visage mais avec la même intensité, il voulait le plaquer au mur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sans parvenir à mettre ses idées au claire, Dean se connecta. Si Castiel était là, il aviserait.

__Avocat666 : Super Impa, t'es là. Avec Ruby, on va aller tuer Lilith._ _

__Impala : Quoi ?_ _

__Avocat666 : Ruby sait où elle se cache (c'est utile de connaître un démon), j'ai fait le plein de sang._ _

__Impala : Tu comptais me prévenir, où t'attendais d'avoir fini le jeu tout seul ?_ _

__Avocat666 : Je suis pas seul, Ruby est là._ _

__Impala : Ah bon, dans ce cas, ça change tout._ _

__Avocat666 : Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Dean ?_ _

__Impala : De quoi tu parles ?_ _

__Avocat666_ _ _: Je te connais, je sais quand ça va pas._

_Impala : C'est peut-être parce qu'avec ta copine tu vas tuer un démon primordial sans moi._

_Avocat666 : Non Dean, si c'était que ça, tu serais déjà en train de m'insulter et de vouloir rejoindre la partie. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais._

_Impala : On peut en parler une autre fois ? Là, j'ai juste envie de tuer des monstres._

_Avocat666 : Ça tombe bien, j'en ai un super puissant en stock._

_Impala : J'arrive._

_Avocat666 : Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin, hein ?_

_Impala : Oui, Samantha._

_Avocat666 : Ok ça va, j'ai compris. Rejoins moi, je t'attendrais dans l'église, tu peux pas la louper, elle fait la moitié de la carte._

_Impala rejoint Avocat666._

_Ruby : Tiens, t'es là toi aussi ?_

_Impala : Salut connasse !_

_Ruby : Toujours l'insulte facile._

_Impala : C'est pas une insulte si c'est vrai._

_Avocat666 a lancé le combat !_

_Impala : Merde, qu'est-ce-que t'as encore fait ?_

_Avocat666 : Rien, je me suis même pas approché._

_Impala : Défend toi au mieux, j'arrive !_

_Castiel : Hello, Impala._

Oh, merde, je fais quoi là ?! pensa Dean.

__Avocat666 a tué Lilith._ _

__Impala : Sam, comment t'as fait ?! merde !  
_ _

__Avocat666 : J'ai lancé un tout petit sort, elle aurait jamais du crever, vu sa puissance._ _

__Castiel : Tu as tué Lilith ?_ _

__Impala : Non, c'est Sam !_ _

__Castiel : Bravo, il vient de déclencher l'Apocalypse._ _

__Impala : Quoi ? Mais c'est elle qui détruisait les sceaux, avec ça, on empêche leur ouverture._ _

__Castiel : Sauf qu'elle était le dernier sceaux ! Elle s'est laissée tuer pour libérer Lucifer._ _

__Impala : 2 minutes._ _

__Impala : Sam rassure toi, t'es pas invincible ! Elle était le dernier sceau et elle a voulu que tu la tues._ _

__Avocat666 : Merci, ça me rassure !_ _

__Ruby : Maintenant, Lucifer va pouvoir dominer le monde !_ _

__Avocat666 : Ruby, tu voulais libérer Lucifer ?!_ _

__Impala : Vraiment incroyable venant d'un DÉMON !_ _

__Ruby : Bien sûr, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te fasse des cookies pour t'aider à réviser ? Oh non, c'est vrai tu révises pas tu joues à un stupide jeu !_ _

__Avocat666 : Jess ?!_ _

__Ruby : Me suis bien marrée à te faire tourner en bourrique, Tchao, amuse toi bien avec la fin du monde !_ _

__Ruby a quitté la partie._ _

__Avocat666 : Bordel, j'en reviens pas, elle détestait les jeux ! Toutes les fois où j'ai essayé de l'appeler pour qu'on discute, elle se foutait de ma gueule. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait, putain !_ _

__Impala : Cette fille vient de passer une semaine sur un jeu qu'elle déteste pour toi, évidemment qu'elle t'aime !_ _

__Avocat666 : Non, t'avais raison, c'est qu'une connasse de démon._ _

__Impala : Sam, tu vas éteindre ton ordinateur, aller la retrouver et t'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle te pardonne, mets toi à genou s'il le faut. Supprime même ton personnage devant elle, si elle te le demande._ _

__Avocat666 : Bordel qu'est-ce-qui te prend à toi ?_ _

__Impala : De toute façon t'as déclenché l'apocalypse, si on s'est foutu de notre gueule quand on a libéré les démons, là, je te laisse même pas imaginer._ _

__Avocat666 : C'est pas une raison pour que je retourne vers elle, je suis pas prêt à lui pardonner !_ _

__Impala : Lui pardonner quoi ? C'est qu'un stupide jeu ! Il est temps qu'on grandisse un peu. Qu'on vive notre vie plutôt que de se cacher derrière notre écran. Va la retrouver, tu l'aimes. Gâche pas tout !_ _

__Avocat666 : Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est toi l'aîné._ _

__Impala : Dépêche toi bitch !_ _

__Avocat666 : Merci Jerk !_ _

__Avocat666 a quitté la partie._ _

Bien à nous deux « Cass », Dean s'était décidé. Oui, il allait pardonner, de toute façon il n'y avait pas grand chose à pardonner. Mais, il avait quand même le droit à une petite vengeance, non ?

__Impala : Alors Cass, il va se passer quoi maintenant ?_ _

__Castiel : Lucifer est libéré, c'est tout ce que je sais._ _

__Impala : Tes petits copains t'ont pas mis dans la confidence ?_ _

Jimmy fronça les sourcils, de quoi il parlait ?

__Castiel : Je ne comprends pas._ _

__Impala : Les autres anges, ils ne t'ont rien dit ?_ _

Oh, c'était donc ça dont parlait Dean _._

__Castiel : Non effectivement, ils ont préféré garder leur secret._ _

__Impala : Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas vraiment chercher savoir._ _

__Castiel : Comment ça ?_ _

Jimmy ne voyait vraiment pas ce que voulait dire son étudiant.

__Impala : Peut-être que si tu avais demandé, ils te l'auraient dit..._ _

Est-ce qu'il veut que je me renseigne pour lui ?

__Castiel : Tu veux que je demande, c'est ça ?_ _

__Impala : Non, je préfère avoir la surprise._ _

__Castiel : Alors, pourquoi ?_ _

__Impala : Je me demandais seulement si tu en avais déjà discuté avec Michael, Luc, Gabriel ou Chuck._ _

En lisant ces mots, Jimmy comprit, il savait. Comment avait-il su, ça, c'était une autre histoire, mais là il avait un problème délicat à résoudre.

__Castiel : Impala. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes d'accord ?_ _

__Impala : Bien sûr, je vous écouterai comme tous les lundis, pendant votre cours, Monsieur Novak._ _

__Castiel : Dean..._ _

__Impala a quitté la partie._ _

Jimmy s'enfonça dans son siège. Il avait foiré et en beauté. Il lui en voulait et avec raison. Mais il n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement ! S'il voulait avoir encore une chance, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il se saisit de son téléphone.

_ Gabriel ? Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.


	15. Quête 14 : Gabriel

_ Jimmy, qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ?!

_ Rien, Gabe, c'est juste qu'il a tout découvert.

_ Évidemment ! Ça devait arriver ! Comment il l'a su ?

 **_** J'en sais rien, c'est pas important !

_ Si ça l'est, Jimmy ! Il faut qu'on sache comment il l'a appris, pour savoir exactement ce qu'il sait, et à quel point, c'est mauvais pour nous !

_ Nous ?

_ Oui, NOUS ! Je suis avec toi, il est hors de question que ce type nous file entre les doigt.

_ Gabe !

_ Pas de Gabe qui tienne, t'as réussi à te trouver un mec intelligent, sexy (même moi je m'en rends compte), avec de vrais muscles et suffisamment barjo pour s'intéresser à toi !

_ Je sais tout ça !

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu fous putain ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Plutôt que de venir pleurer auprès de moi, tu devrais déjà être chez lui, en train de lui faire des choses qui me fileraient la gerbe !

_ Je peux pas faire ça, enfin !

_ Si tu me parles encore une fois de la relation enseignant/élève, je te mets mon pied au cul. C'est clair ?!!!

_ Je sais pas où il habite, c'est ça que je veux dire.

_ Putain, mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'es son prof, tu dois pouvoir accéder à son dossier avec son adresse !

_ Je sais pas...

_ T'as la trouille ?

_ A mort !

Gabriel poussa un profond soupir.

_ Je vais déjà me renseigner pour savoir comment il l'a appris, je vais aussi te chopper ses coordonnées. Mais après c'est à toi de te faire pousser une paire de couille !

Et il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Bordel, à croire que ces deux crétins le faisaient exprès de tout foutre en l'air.

* * *

Il composa rapidement un numéro sur son téléphone.

_ Salut cupidon ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour le PLAN² !

_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Charlie. Il y a un problème avec la fête de fin de semestre ? Novak ne pourra pas venir ? Il a déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

_ J'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui demander !

_ Tu dois remplir ta part du marché, sinon ça avancera jamais !

_ On a un problème à gérer avant. Tu connais le jeu Supernatural ?

_ Ouais, Dean arrête pas d'en parler, pourquoi ?

_ Bon, il s'avère que Jimmy y joue aussi, qu'il n'a rien dit à Dean qui a tout découvert !

_ Oh mon Dieu, ce sera pas un ange des fois ? Celui qui l'a sauvé des enfers ?

_ Euh... si.

_ Mais c'est trop romantique, ils étaient vraiment fait pour ce rencontrer !

_ Ouais ben en attendant, Dean l'a mal pris. Tu pourrais te renseigner savoir comment il l'a découvert ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Discrètement, il faut pas qu'il sache que tu sais !

_ Tu me prends pour qui ? Ash ?! Je lui envoie un SMS. Et je te rappelle dès que j'en sais plus.

* * *

_« Alors quoi de neuf ? Prévu un truc pour ce week-end ? Ça a été ton entretien avec Novak ? »_

_« Je dois bosser tout le week-end pour mon stage ! J'ai aussi provoqué l'apocalypse avec Sam, mais si ça lui permet de se remettre avec son ex, ça vaut le coup ! Et ça a été avec Novak. »_

_« Ça a été avec Novak, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Sois plus explicite. »_

_« J'ai pas le temps Charlie ! J'ai un méga dossier à étudier pour mon stage ! »_

_« Tu m'en as jamais parlé ! Je peux aider si tu as besoin, et on pourra discuter en même temps ! »_

_« Tu peux pas être au courant, je l'ai eu que ce matin ! J'ai été visiter la société Supernatural. Le créateur est un grand malade qui appelle à 4h du mat, mais je suis trop pressé d'y être ! »_

* * *

_ Gabriel ? téléphone Charlie.

_ Alors ?

_ Apparemment, ce matin il a été dans la société Supernatural. Il a dû l'apprendre là-bas, ça peut pas être qu'une coïncidence, mais je vois pas comment.

_ Tu sais pas s'il a rencontré quelqu'un la-bas ?

 ___ Le créateur du jeu.

_ Oh, merde.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je te rappelle.

* * *

_ Chuck ?

_ Salut, Gabriel. Tu comptes passer quand ?

_ Quand j'aurais réparé tes conneries !

_ Mais j'ai rien fait, j'ai pas parlé à la presse depuis des semaines ! Je suis en train de gérer l'Apocalypse là !

_ Super, écoute...

_ J'envoie un message aux joueurs pour les prévenir que Lucifer a été libéré et qu'ils doivent choisir un camps.

_ Chuck...

_ Luc t'a dit qu'il allait revenir ?

_ Quoi ? Quand ?

_ Lundi, il veut jouer son rôle d'ici. Jusque là, je dois clôturer le jeu !

_ C'est lui qui te l'a demandé ?

_ Pas vraiment, j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour ajouter des patchs et des correctifs.

_ Bon, sinon...

_ Et toi, tu vas te décider à revenir ? J'ai vu que tu t'étais connecté, tu sais...

_ CHUCK ! Ferme la deux minutes, tu veux. La vraie vie t'appelle.

_ De quelle vraie vie tu me parles ?

_ Eh bien, tu as de grandes chances d'avoir mis Jimmy en colère.

_ Ça doit pas être bien grave...

_ Si je répare pas ta connerie, ça risque d'être pire que lorsqu'il a découvert pour Castiel...

_ Oh.

_ Bien, j'ai toute ton attention maintenant ?

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Tu as vu un stagiaire ce matin ?

_ C'est quoi le rapport ?

_ RÉPONDS !

_ Oui.

_ Bien, qu'est ce que t'as été lui raconter ?

_ Les trucs habituels, comment la boite fonctionne, les différents responsables, je lui ai expliqué son boulot aussi.

_ Et t'as rien dit de trop personnel ?

_ Ben non.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Oui, j'ai pas de vie personnelle, j'ai rien pu lui raconter.

Gabriel poussa un grand soupir, Chuck était un vrai génie, mais avec la capacité relationnelle d'un enfant.

_ Donc, il n'a pas pu savoir que Castiel était joué par Jimmy ?

_ …

_ Chuck ?

_ Il est possible que je lui ai dit.

_ Ok. Bon.

_ Je lui ai aussi dit pour le sous texte homoérotique.

_ Ça aussi ?!

_ Et que Jimmy possédait la boite, évidemment.

_ Évidemment.

_ Je lui ai aussi expliqué pour Crowley/Fergus.

_ Oui, à part ça tu n'as rien dit de personnel.

_ Ben non.

_ Chuck, bordel !

_Tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

_ Et avoir confiance en quelqu'un, ça veut dire lui raconter toute ta vie et celle de tes potes ?

_ J'aurais pas dû ?

_ Sérieusement Chuck...

_ Quoi ?

_ Je vais aller voir Jimmy, et essayer de faire en sorte qu'il te tue pas.

_ Mais je comprends ce que j'ai fait de mal...

_ Tu l'as privé de l'homme de sa vie, je te préviens si à cause de toi je peux pas être témoin à son mariage, ça va chier !

_ Attend ! Jimmy est en couple ? Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit !

_ Mais non, il a personne... pas encore.

_ Alors... pourquoi tu parles de mariage ?

_ Parce qu'il doit épouser ton stagiaire !

_ Mais ils sont pas ensemble ?

_ Non.

_ Mais ils vont se marier ?

_ Rho, mais tu le fais exprès de pas comprendre ? Oui ! Enfin, si t'as pas tout foutu en l'air !

_ Donc ils sont pas ensemble, mais s'ils se marient pas, c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

_ Voila. Préviens Luc et Michael.

_ Que Jimmy va se marier ?

_ Mais non, suis un peu. Qu'ils doivent m'aider à les mettre ensemble pour qu'ils se marient.

_ Et s'ils en ont pas envie ?

_ ...Si je t'entends proférer une autre idiotie de ce genre, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère !

_ Pas de soucis, je vais donc dire à Luc et Michael qu'on va obliger Jimmy à épouser le stagiaire, mais qu'ils sont pas encore ensemble, pour que tu sois témoin.

_ Voila t'as tout compris ! Bon je vais chez Jimmy, je te rappelle si j'ai besoin d'aide.

Chuck regarda son téléphone quelques secondes après que son ami ait raccroché. Gabriel était un des types les plus intelligents qu'il connaisse, mais il avait le comportement d'un enfant de cinq ans, parfois.


	16. Quête 15 : Vengeance

Jimmy passa son week-end à imaginer mille et une façon de s'excuser auprès de Dean, mais pas une ne semblait convenir.  
Gabriel était arrivé en début de soirée pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Il n'en voulait pas à Chuck, contrairement à Gabriel qui avait passé son temps à pester contre lui. Le seul responsable c'était lui même, il aurait dû être honnête dès le départ, ou laisser tomber entièrement son personnage. Mais soyons honnête, il avait adoré jouer Cas avec Dean, enfin Impala. Gabriel l'avait bassiné tout le long, selon lui, il devrait aller le voir, s'expliquer. Cela semblait une bonne idée, enfin en mettant de côté le fait d'aller le voir en pleine nuit, sans qu'il soit invité et en dégotant son adresse dans son dossier étudiant. Rajoutez à cela le fait qu'il lui en voulait, il se retrouverait probablement avec les flics au cul, et sûrement viré de la fac. Ce ne serait pas le pire pour lui, non, ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'est que Dean le rejette, ne veuille pas l'écouter... Tant qu'il gardait son statut de professeur, il pourrait le voir, il serait amené à le côtoyer encore un peu, et il trouverait bien une solution pour se faire pardonner. Il pourrait même s'arranger avec le Doyen pour devenir son tuteur de stage... Il devait juste éviter de dire à Crowley qu'il possédait la société Supernatural.  
Il avait réussit finalement à virer Gabriel de son appartement, en le convainquant qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber, qu'il voulait juste prendre son temps. Ce qui était vrai. Il allait donc se comporter professionnellement, faire son cours normalement, et surtout ne pas se laisser aller à regarder Dean, ou même à lui parler.

Il alla donc travailler à la faculté ce jour là, plein de bonnes résolutions. Il réussit normalement à s'installer à son bureau, ramasser ses notes, travailler quelques instants sur les entretiens. Celui de Dean était incomplet, et en repensant à pourquoi, Jimmy sourit.

Il regarda sa montre, il était temps d'aller en amphi rejoindre sa classe. Il sentit une angoisse lui prendre la gorge. Inconsciemment, il avait ralenti le pas. Il se répétait, comme une litanie, ses résolutions.

Il arriva finalement devant la porte de son cours. Il devait y aller, il devait enseigner, professionnel, ne pas le regarder, ne pas lui parler. Il pouvait y arriver. Il respira un grand coup, et poussa la porte. Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder…

Jimmy entra dans l'amphi en apnée. Il regarda à gauche surtout pas à sa droite. Pas à droite. Mais à croire que ses yeux avaient leur vie propre, ils se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme dès qu'il eu refermé la porte. Il se figea une seconde et se tourna vers lui. Il souriait, Dean lui souriait. Un sourire sincère et franc, avec un brin d'amusement. Il s'était foutu de sa gueule, ce petit con !

Et Jimmy lui sourit en retour, simplement, en secouant la tête. L'incident était clos.

Jimmy garda son sourire et débuta son cours.

_ Tout d'abord, sachez que le doyen organise une réception pour fêter la fin du semestre, la participation…

Il avait commis l'erreur de le regarder à nouveau. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Dean n'en avait pas fini, lui. Il devait se concentrer sur son cours. Il lui avait tiré la langue, et alors ?

_ La participation, disais-je, est obligatoire. Vous trouverez toutes les informations sur le site de la faculté. Bien commençons le cours.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à son élève, et sentit son corps réagir. Bordel, comment pouvait-il mâchouiller son stylo de façon aussi érotique. Non, mâchouiller n'était pas le terme adéquat, lorsque l'on pose son stylo sur ses lèvres, le titille de ses dents et qu'on le lèche ainsi. Il avait décidé de le chauffer, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Bordel, si ce petit con croyait qu'il pourrait l'avoir aussi facilement ! Il était un homme, pas un puceau en pleine puberté, il pouvait se contrôler. Pour prouver ses dires, il décida de le regarder à nouveau et tomba sur un Dean entrain de se lécher les lèvres, de les mordiller.

Ok, plan numéro deux : ne pas le regarder pendant tout le cours, ça il pouvait le faire.

Finalement, Jimmy réussit à achever son cours, péniblement, ses yeux revenant sans cesse vers son étudiant qui avait juré de le faire mourir avant l'âge !

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il libéra ses élèves. Il alla se réfugier derrière son bureau, et commença à ranger ses affaires, il tachait de faire au plus vite, mais cela s'avéra plus difficile, son corps ne lui obéissait plus vraiment, et son cerveau avait déménagé en direction d'une partie de son anatomie situé plus au sud.

Lorsqu'il eu enfin fini et qu'il boucla son sac, il constata avec soulagement que l'amphi était vide… enfin presque constata-t-il en se tournant pour sortir.

_ Bonjour, Monsieur.

_ Monsieur Winchester, y a-t-il un problème ?

Jimmy réussit à cacher son trouble, sa voix était restée neutre. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean lui voulait, mais il ne souhaitait pas lui montrer l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait encore été inventer, lorsqu'il le vit sourire et s'approcher. Il se retrouva coincé le dos à son bureau par un Dean tout en muscle, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_ Ne vous avisez plus de me tromper de la sorte, Monsieur Novak, ou c'est moi qui vous ferez crier la prochaine fois.

Pour marquer ses propos, Dean toucha, très légèrement de ses lèvres, celles de son professeur, mais en entendant ce dernier gémir, il perdit totalement le contrôle et approfondit le baiser. Il sentit le corps de Jimmy se coller à lui, rechercher le contact, pendant que des mains lui empoignaient les cheveux pour éviter toute fuite. Dean se glissa entre ses cuisses, les souleva de sorte à pouvoir asseoir son partenaire sur le bureau, il se retrouva ainsi avec un parfait accès au torse de celui-ci. Il devait juste se débarrasser de ce qui le gênait, ce qu'il se dépêcha de faire en commençant par sortir cette fichu chemise de son pantalon. Il put ainsi caresser la peau de son bien aimé, qui vu sa réaction anatomique devait apprécier. Pour Dean c'était loin d'être suffisant, il retira sa bouche au grand désarroi de son amant, pour enlever sa cravate et défaire ses buttons. Jimmy ne resta pas inactif, il décida de faire tomber la veste en cuir du jeune l'homme. Lorsqu'une petite toux se fit entendre :

_ Je suis désolée d'interrompre ce moment, mais j'ai laissé Ash dehors pour retenir les étudiants qui vont pas tarder à arriver. Je reste avec vous, le temps que vous vous rhabillez, ça semblera moins louche.

La voix de Charlie fût une douche froide pour nos deux tourtereaux qui avaient totalement oublié où ils se trouvaient et les risques qu'ils encouraient. Ils se dépêchèrent de remettre leur tenu en état et se regardèrent, un peu gêné ne sachant comment réagir.

_ Grouillez-vous de vous embrassez une dernière fois et d'échanger vos numéros, on y va après!

_ Merci Charlie, ça ira." lui répondit Dean.

Jimmy le regarda :

_ La fin du semestre?

_ La fin du semestre, acquiesça Dean.

Pendant qu'ils étaient perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre, Charlie en profita pour envoyer une photo pour le moins compromettante qu'elle avait pris en douce.

" _On maintient le PLAN² en place?"_

" _Évidemment, tout est déjà prêt. Il faudra juste l'aménager, ça sera même plus simple. Heureusement que ton ami a des couilles lui, s'il fallait compte sur mon Jimmy, on y serait encore!"_


	17. Quête 16 : Vivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, dernier chapitre !
> 
> Cette histoire est officiellement terminé. Mais vous aurez quelques chapitres bonus.

Vendredi soir, Dean avait revêtu son unique costume pour aller participer à la soirée organisée par le doyen. Il se sentait bien, le semestre était officiellement fini, il avait bien avancé sur le dossier remis par Chuck, et lundi il partirait retrouver ses parents pour passer les fêtes. A son retour, il passerait ses exams, il ne se faisait aucun soucis pour ses résultats, ce coup-ci il battrait Ash et Charlie. Ensuite, il consacrerait les prochains mois à son stage à Supernatural et ce projet l'enthousiasmait vraiment.

Oui, le semestre était fini. Les examens n'étant pas gérer pas leurs professeurs, il n'était officiellement plus l'élève de Novak,. Dean sourit, il avait patienté plus de trois mois, il n'attendrait pas une soirée de plus.

Un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir avant d'aller rejoindre Charlie et Ash qui l'attendait dans le taxi.

_ Dean, tu es très élégant !

_ Et toi, tu es sublime, Charlie ! Ash, tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

_ Ouais, Charlie m'a convaincu, apparemment ça plaît plus au fille !

_ Tu as quelqu'un en vu, et tu m'as rien dit ?

_ Si ça se passe bien, en rentrant chez moi pour les vacances, je te tiendrais au courant.

Dean regarda le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Il était pressé d'y être, il savait qu'il l'attendrait là-bas.

La réception avait lieu dans un luxueux hôtel du centre ville, leur salle de réception avait été aménagé pour l'occasion, les meubles avaient été retirés pour permettre aux gens de circuler librement. Il commençait déjà à y avoir foule, des petits groupes se formaient par ci par là et des serveurs passaient avec des plateaux de petits fours ou de verres. Dean lui, ne cherchait qu'une seule personne, un seul regard bleu. Il soupira constatant qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Pour l'heure, il décida donc de se mettre à l'aise et de prendre une coupe profitant du passage d'un des serveurs.

Il remarqua, Charlie qui ne quittait pas son téléphone des yeux.

_ Où est passé Ash ? demanda-t-il

_ Il est parti demander quelque chose à la réception.

Dean ne fit pas vraiment attention à la réponse, trop occupé à surveiller les personnes qui rentraient, sinon il aurait probablement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de son amie.

Finalement, celle-ci se saisit de son téléphone, s'éloigna de quelque pas et décrocha vivement.

_ Salut Dean-o !

Le jeune homme se retourna pour découvrir Gabriel. Même si maintenant, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux de ce type dont Jimmy était si proche.

_ Gabriel, c'est ça?

_ En chair et en os !

_ Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ? Je croyais que la soirée était réservée aux étudiants et aux professeurs…

_ En fait, je suis un grand ami du doyen.

_ Celui que vous avez martyrisé pendant que vous étiez élève et que vous avez transformé en démon dans un jeu vidéo ?

_ Celui-là même ! Écoute Dean-o, je viens te voir parce que j'ai besoin d'aide !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ne sois pas si sceptique ! J'aimerais faire une surprise à mon Jimmy, et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Gabriel ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile, cette simple phrase avait totalement transformé son interlocuteur, craintif et sceptique, il s'était transformé, un sourire sincère était apparu sur son visage et il l'aurait suivi au bout du monde sans le moindre soucis. N'importe qui d'autre aurait eu une once de remord à l'idée de duper ainsi le jeune homme, Gabriel, lui se dit simplement que le PLAN² en serait facilité.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ J'ai un présent à lui donner, dit-il en désignant le sac qu'il tenait à la main, cadeau de Noël en avance. Il faut juste le déposer dans une chambre. Malheureusement, je peux pas m'absenter de la salle, je dois surveiller que le doyen ne fasse pas de conneries, et qu'il annule pas tout.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi il annulerait une soirée qu'il a préparé ?

_ Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait ! Bon allez, dépêche toi d'y aller sinon tu seras jamais de retour avant qu'il arrive !

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Dean, il voulait absolument le voir arriver, il n'était pas question de louper une seule seconde avec lui. Tous ces sentiments, Gabriel les devina très bien, il sourit voyant que sa petite phrase eut plus d'effet qu'escomptée. Vous voyez le petit remord passer ? Gabriel, non.

_ Bien, voila le pass de la chambre. T'auras qu'à déposer le paquet sur la petite table.

Dean se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs, il voulait faire ça vite. Il avait voulu aidé Gabriel parce que c'est un peu grâce à lui qu'il avait obtenu son stage, et en plus, il voulait se faire bien voir du meilleur ami de Jimmy. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel lorsqu'on l'interpella.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Ash, putain tu m'as fait peur !

_ Désolé.

_ Je dois aller déposer ce paquet dans une chambre.

_ Ok, ça te gêne pas si je viens avec toi?

_ Euh, non. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Euh... en fait, euh... J'ai un besoin pressant voilà ! C'est pour ça, que je veux aller dans la chambre, pour utiliser les toilettes !

_ D'accord.

Cette fois, quelque chose fit tilt dans l'esprit de Dean. Ash se comportait vraiment bizarrement, il allait le questionner quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il se dépêcha de le prendre, il voulait vraiment se débarrasser de cette corvée.

Un peu plus loin, cachée derrière une énorme plante en pot, comme on ne les trouve que dans les films, une jeune femme s'exclama :

_ Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas envoyer Ash, il est nul en mensonge !

_ Mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là !

_ Si ça foire, ce sera de ta faute Gabriel !

_ Sûrement pas ! Il est hors de question que ça foire ! J'ai pas organisé cette soirée pour rien !

_ Tu cherches quelle chambre Dean ?

_ Merde, je sais pas, Gabriel me l'a pas dit.

_ Donne ton pass.

Sans plus de ménagement, Ash se saisit de la petite carte en plastique.

_ Tiens, la 1033, c'est juste là.

Il passa la carte dans le lecteur, entrouvrit la porte.

_ Après toi, Dean.

Celui-ci se dépêcha d'entrer, plus que soûlé par cette histoire. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre son professeur entrer dans la pièce, lui crier "la porte!", qu'il entendit un claquement derrière lui.

_ Merde !

Chose incroyable, il semblait que le si calme et si poli Monsieur Novak ait totalement perdu le contrôle. A tel point, que Dean le vit frapper sur le mur avec son poing.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ On est enfermé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sais pas comment Gabriel a fait, mais il est impossible d'ouvrir cette porte de l'intérieur, et le téléphone (fixe comme portable) ne marche pas.

_ Comment c'est possible ?

_ Aucune idée !

Il semblait vraiment désespéré, pensa Dean, il avait les cheveux en bataille, les manches remontées jusqu'à mi coude. Il s'était assis le dos à mur, repliant ses genoux.

_ Monsieur… euh, il est possible qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant ?

_ Bien sûr Dean, répondit il en souriant, on peut se tutoyer aussi.

_ Alors euh, Jimmy, ça arrive souvent que ton meilleur pote t'enferme dans une chambre avec un type qu'il ne connaît pas ?

L'enseignant éclata de rire.

_ Non, je l'ai vu en faire des belles, pourtant !

_ Oh, il m'a donné un cadeau de Noël en avance pour toi.

Il lui tendit le paquet remis plus tôt, par Gabriel.

_ Tu ne sembles pas affecté par notre emprisonnement, Dean…

_ Non, par contre je lui ferai bouffer son extrait de naissance !

Pendant ce temps, Jimmy avait sorti le paquet du sac, l'avait ouvert et refermé d'un mouvement sec la boîte.

_ Je vais le tuer.

Dean le regarda et remarqua que son visage, venait de se colorer de rouge.

_ Il y a quoi dedans ?

Jimmy lui tendit le sac, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir et qu'il referma aussitôt.

_ Au moins il a été prévoyant.

_ Je compte pas en utiliser un seul.

_ Pas grave, j'en ai toujours un dans mon portefeuille !

_ DEAN ! Je n'utiliserai aucun préservatif !

_ Tu préfères faire sans ? Moi aussi.

_ T'es insupportable.

_ Je sais. Et je déteste qu'on me force la main aussi. Alors, on va sortir d'ici, et aller passer la soirée comme on l'entend !

_ Super. T'as une idée?

_ T'as du feu ?

_ Non.

_ Bon dans ce cas, je vais faire un court circuit, pour faire une étincelle.

_ Euh, c'est pas dangereux?

_ Non, je vais utiliser le cendrier pour circonscrire le feu. Par contre, je vais devoir bousiller un truc.

_ La télé, c'est ce qui coûte le plus chère.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Dean, Jimmy précisa :

_ La chambre est au nom de Gabriel, c'est lui qui paiera les dégâts.

Le jeune homme sourit et commença ses manipulations. Après quelques essais, il réussit un produire une étincelle qui alla allumer le papier dans le cendrier.

Fier de lui, il se dirigea vers l'alarme incendie, monta sur une chaise et approcha la flamme du détecteur.

Une alarme ne tarda pas à se faire attendre et on entendit la porte se déverrouiller.

_ T'es un vrai génie Dean !

Celui-ci si rougit et marmonna un remerciement.

_ Allons-y, Alonzo !

_ Parce que en plus, tu cites doctor who? Ça fait trois qualités, en 3mn.

_ Trois? Demanda Dean

_ T'es un génie, tu connais doctor who et tu arrives à déjouer les plans de Gabriel.

_ Je sais aussi citer Sherlock Holmes.

_ Décidément, tu as tout les talents !

Jimmy se saisit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte suivi de son ancien étudiant.

Dean était légèrement embarrassé maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis, il ne savait trop comment réagir. Tant qu'il fallait se concentrer sur un problème, il pouvait gérer. Là, il était perdu.

_ Il y a un petit fast food, pas loin. C'est pas la meilleure des bouffes, mais on se fera pas mettre à la porte même à cette heure tardive.

_ Volontiers.

Dean était ravi, il avait eu peur que l'incident de la chambre ait tout gâché, mais Jimmy semblait vouloir poursuive la soirée avec lui. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Ils sortirent tranquillement de l'hôtel, l'agitation provoquée par l'alarme incendie commençait à se calmer. Tout l'hôtel s'était retrouvé dehors, certains étaient en pyjama, d'autres encore habillés. Ils remarquèrent que leur promotion s'était regroupé dans le même coin de rue. Dean vit Charlie et Ash en grande discussion avec Gabriel, il donna un coup de coude à Jimmy et lui fit un signe de tête dans leur direction.

_ Pour une surprise…

_ C'est Ash qui m'a enfermé dans la chambre.

_ Hum, plus de monde dont il faudra se venger…

_ Je vais les battre aux exams et je leur mettrais le gage le plus humiliant jamais inventé !

_ Reste Gabriel…

_ C'est ton ami, tu dois savoir ce qu'il déteste.

_ Je dois trouver un moyen de le priver de sucreries…

_ Des sucreries ?

Le froid était piquant, les joues de Jimmy étaient rouges vifs et ses yeux humides à cause du vent qui soufflait. Dean pensant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu si beau.

_ Oui, ce type a toujours des cochonneries à manger sur lui. C'est dingue ! A la fac, il n'avait jamais ses cours, ni stylo, rien. Je pensais au début, qu'il était tête en l'air. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'en fait il préférait remplir son sac de bonbon et autres gâteaux.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Je t'assure, Luc lui a piqué son sac un jour, on l'a ouvert et il n'y avait que ça, il en était rempli !

Discutant, ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant dans lequel ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer. Ils choisirent séparément sur les bornes de commande. A cette heure, les gens avaient fini de manger et débarrassaient leurs plateaux, ils furent donc servi rapidement. Ils s'installèrent dans une table légèrement en retrait derrière les bornes.

Jimmy sourit, et lui fit remarquer qu'ils avaient commander le même menu. Dean lui répondit que les grands esprits se rencontrent. C'était banal, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait été un peu inquiet en arrivant à l'hôtel, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir franchir le fossé professeur/élève. Mais les choses se déroulaient bien, très bien même, tout semblait naturel. Peut-être leur début de soirée catastrophique avait aidé. Il en tiendrait compte lorsqu'il choisirait le gage pour ses amis.

_ Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous traîniez tous les cinq ensemble à l'université, toi, Luc, Michael, Chuck et Gabriel ?

_ C'est ça, on était très différent les uns des autres, mais on s'entendait très bien.

_ Vous vous êtes rencontrez comment ? Une blague de Gabe qui a mal tourné ?

_ Non pas du tout, sourit Jimmy. En fait, c'est un peu comme toi avec Ash et Charlie. On s'est retrouvé ensemble par la force des choses au début, et on s'est rendu compte qu'on était bien comme ça. Il s'avère qu'on était tous les cinq, les seuls boursiers de notre promo.

_ Oh, ça a pas dû être facile avec le doyen ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Chuck m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les boursiers.

_ Honnêtement, je ne l'ai jamais vu traiter différemment les élèves selon les revenus de leur parent, en fait, je pense qu'il avait juste un problème avec nous cinq. Et surtout avec Gabe qui venait avec les mains dans les poches en cours.

_ Ok. Mais si vous étiez boursiers... Comment tu as fait pour financer Supernatural ?" Dean remarqua le visage de son vis-à-vis se fermer. "Si tu souhaites pas en parler…

_ C'est pas ça. Disons que c'est pas quelques choses dont je suis spécialement fier.

_ Te sens pas obliger…

_ Promet moi juste de pas le répéter, à personne !

_ Bien sûr, tu as ma parole.

_ Je sais pas comment, mais Gabriel à découvert que j'aimais bien écrire… Il a réussit à chopper dans mon ordi, différents manuscrits que j'avais… Et il a réussi à en faire publier un, sous un pseudonyme.

_ Mais c'est super ! Je vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

_ Jusque là, ça va. Il s'est super bien vendu, il se vend encore d'ailleurs. On a même fait un film avec.

_ Wahou ! Mais t'es une star en fait. Je connais peut-être ton livre ?

_ Ça m'étonnerait… tu connais l'écrivain J.N. Castiel?

_ Tu rigoles ? C'est toi, J. N. Castiel ?

_ Oh, merde, tu connais ?!

_ Bien sûr ! Ma mère adore ! Elle a même acheté le DVD !

_ Me dit pas que tu l'as vu ?!

_ Si, ma mère le regarde une fois pas an, au moins, pendant les périodes des fêtes en général.

Jimmy se prit la tête entre les mains.

_ Ce truc va me poursuivre toute ma vie !

_ T'as pas à avoir honte, moi je trouve ça super que tu écrives, et très sexy !

_ Dean, j'ai écrit un roman à l'eau de rose complètement débile que toutes les mères au foyer se sont arrachées, avec un film encore plus stupide !

_ Eh, c'est pas du tout stupide, la façon dont Marc surmonte sa maladie grâce à l'amour de Julie, c'est très beau et ça donne de l'espoir à beaucoup de monde.

_ ...Tu l'as lu ?!

_ Ma mère l'a laissé traîner un jour, je m'ennuyais…

_ Tu dois être le seul homme à l'avoir lu, j'en reviens pas !

_ Je vais te dire quelques choses, mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais le répéter.

_ Promis !

_ Mon père ne te l'avouera jamais, il râle dès que ma mère met le DVD. Mais il ne loupera jamais la séance de Noël, il a toujours la larme à l'œil lors de la scène à l'hôpital ! Et je l'ai surpris une fois avec le livre, j'étais rentré plus tôt des cours.

_ T'es pas sérieux quand même !

_ Si, même que quand il s'est moqué de Sam, parce qu'il l'avait lu, je l'ai balancé. On l'a charrié, mais du coup, on a discuté du bouquin pendant tout le repas !

Jimmy n'y croyait, il devait plaisanter !

_ Dit Jimmy... Je voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais tu crois que tu pourrais me dédicacer un exemplaire de ton livre pour ma mère ? Elle serait vraiment super contente !

_ Bien sûr Dean, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir !

_ Super ! Lundi, j'irai acheter un exemplaire si ça te gêne pas de le signer avant que je parte en début d'après midi… Comme ça, je pourrais lui offrir pour Noël.

_ Si tu veux, j'ai encore des exemplaires de la première édition, ça t'évitera de stresser lundi.

_ Une première édition ?

_ Euh oui.

_ Celle qui est sorti qu'à quelques milliers d'exemplaire?

_ Euh oui, je crois que ça devait être dans ces eaux-là.

_ Tu sais qu'ils valent une petite somme d'argent, chez les collectionneurs…

_ Vraiment ? J'avoue que ça m'intéresse pas beaucoup…

Le restaurant commençait à nouveau à se remplir, une séance du cinéma d'à côté venait de s'achever et les gens venaient naturellement ici, pour dîner.

Nos deux tourtereaux ayant fini de manger, ils décidèrent de sortir pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité.

Aucun des deux ne voulaient que la soirée s'achève. Dean eut le premier l'idée pour poursuivre leur sortie.

_ Un dernier café ?

_ Volontiers ! Mon appartement est pas loin si tu veux…" Jimmy se mordit les lèvres, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et surtout pas forcer la main du jeune homme. "Surtout ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter, et ça ne t'engage à rien ! Il n' a aucun sous entendu dans ma proposition…"

Il s'arrêta devant le regard du jeune homme.

* * *

Gabriel tambourinait depuis 5 minutes la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait enfermé dans la chambre d'hôtel. Après l'alarme incendie, il l'avait cherché partout ; il était venu aussitôt à son appart, ainsi qu'à celui de Dean, il avait été à son bureau à la fac, lui avait téléphoné tout au long de la soirée, mais rien.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jimmy, en T-shirt et boxer, passablement en colère. Gabriel repoussa un soupir.

_ Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda-t-il

_ Tu m'as enfermé dans une putain de chambre d'hôtel !

_ C'était hier, c'est bon, il y a prescription ! Tiens, je t'ai apporté des croissants.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Gabriel mit le sac de pâtisseries dans les mains de son ami, qui le posa aussitôt, et entra dans l'appartement.

_ Allez Jimmy, raconte moi où tu as foiré, et on va rattraper ça !

_ Gabe, est-ce que tu pourrais juste dégager de chez moi ?

_ Non, sûrement pas, je te fous dans les pattes du plus beau mec du campus, et tu te débrouilles pour pas conclure. T'as vraiment un problème !

_ QUOI ?! Tu nous as kidnappé et séquestré, et c'est moi qui est un problème ?

_ Ce qui me fait pensé, tu devras appeler Luc, Michael et Chuck. Je leur ai dit que tu avais disparu après l'incendie, ils doivent te chercher encore !

_ Ben, tu vas te tirer de chez moi et les appeler une fois dehors. Ok ?

_ Pas avant que tu m'aies tout expliqué !

_ J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi ! Maintenant, je te jure que si tu pars, je vais…

_ Tu vas rien du tout, je suis trop malin pour toi, et t'oseras jamais me frapper, t'es un pacifiste convaincu.

_ Moi, j'aurais pas ce problème!

_ Dean ?!" Le jeune homme était nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur, vêtu d'un simple boxer, les bras croisées sur le torse. Gabriel reste un instant sans voix. "Tu pouvais pas me le dire Jimmy, je serais parti si tu me l'avais dit !

_ Déjà, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas, ensuite tu ne serais pas parti avant que je te promette de tout te raconter, enfin sauf la partie sexuelle, je sais que rien nous imaginer nous embrasser, te file la gerbe.

Gabriel allait protester, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

_ Vraiment ? intervint Dean.

Il se rapprocha de son amant, le prit par la taille et lui embrassa le cou, juste derrière l'oreille provoquant un frisson de plaisir chez le brun.

_ Heureusement qu'il n'ait pas entré sans y être invité comme tu le croyais, il n'aurait pas du tout aimé ce qu'il aurait vu.

Dean se colla un peu plus à lui, descendant une de ses mains au niveau de son fessier l'autre remontant pour lui saisir les cheveux et l'embrasser profondément.

_ Si vous croyez que vous allez m'avoir comme ça, vous vous plantez !

Mais lorsqu'il entendit son ami gémir sans retenu et se frotter un peu plus à ce petit con, s'en fut trop pour lui. Il se décida à sortir, il aurait bien le temps de tirer les vers du nez à Jimmy. Le plus important maintenant était d'aller réserver la salle parfaite pour leur mariage, il devait également commencer à réfléchir à une magnifique pièce montée à leur offrir, quelque chose en rapport avec un certain jeu vidéo...


	18. Quête annexe 1 S'excuser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'action prend place juste après le chapitre 14. Quête 13 L'apocalypse

Sam frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Jessica et n'obtint aucune réponse. Il recula de quelques pas, se demandant si elle était chez elle. Elle venait à peine de se déconnecter de Supernatural, il pensait la trouver ici. Sam poussa un soupir, elle s'était peut-être connectée d'ailleurs... De chez son nouveau petit copain si ça se trouve... Sam écarta résolument cette option. S'il partait défaitiste, il n'y arriverait jamais.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, lorsqu'un mouvement de rideau attira son regard sur la droite.

Sam sourit.

_ Jess ! cria-t-il. Je sais que t'es là !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

_ Jess, je veux m'excuser. Ouvre cette porte.

Toujours rien.

_ Ok, ça me gêne pas de faire ça à travers la porte, même si je préférerais te le dire en face. Je suis désolé d'avoir joué à un stupide jeu avec mon frère alors que je devais réviser. Surtout que j'ai annulé une soirée avec toi pour ça. Mais tu le sais déjà tout ça, n'est ce pas ? C'est pas une excuse mais sache que ce n'était pas du tout prévu. J'ai juste voulu décompresser un peu, et quand Dean m'a proposé de jouer, j'ai dit oui. Parce que j'aime ça. Jouer avec lui, je veux dire. Quand il est parti à l'université, je me suis vraiment senti seul, mais ce jeu m'a permis de partager encore quelque chose avec lui. Et je pense que ça, tu le comprends. Tu as... Enfin Ruby l'a ressenti, elle me l'a dit. Je crois même que tu as aimé jouer avec nous. Et on a aimé jouer avec Ruby. Avoue que tu as adoré nous aider pour la quête survivre ! T'as pas pu faire semblant de t'amuser autant. Dean m'a dit de supprimer mon perso devant toi s'il le fallait. Et je le ferai, si tu me le demandes. Mais est ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je peux aussi me mettre à genoux s'il le faut !

Toujours aucune réponse.

_ Jess, je te préviens je ne bougerais pas de là, tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné ! Et si j'attrape une pneumonie à cause du froid, ce sera ta faute!

_ On est en Californie, crétin ! Ce serait déjà un exploit si tu choppes un rhume !

Sam sourit, Jess ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la ramener et ce, à chaque fois ! Il était tombé amoureux d'elle à cause de ça d'ailleurs.

_ Je te ferais dire, que comme il fait moins froid, les microbes ne meurent pas et que j'ai plus de chance de tomber malade!

Sam vit la porte s'ouvrir en grand.

_ Je te signale que le terme microbe ne veut rien dire du tout. C'est soit un virus soit une bactérie qui te rendra malade. Un microbe c'est juste quelque chose de minuscule, ça peut être n'importe quoi comme...

Jess s'interrompit en voyant le sourire de Sam. Elle se serait frappée, elle s'était encore fait avoir. Elle était pourtant pas virulente d'habitude. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Sam, elle était à fleur de peau, se comportait comme une idiote au point d'aller le harceler dans un jeu vidéo ! Même si ça avait été super marrant, c'était aussi super bizarre... Et il était là, devant elle, tout sourire...

_ J'ai fait des cookies. Entre.


	19. Quête annexe 2 Ghostfacers

_ Bon, alors... C'est bon. On est inscrit. Tu t'appelles comment alors ?

_ Ed Zeddmore. Et toi ?

_ Harry Spengler.

_ On fait quoi maintenant ?

_ On va suivre le tutoriel... Alors, il faut aller voir Bobby Singer à la casse de voiture.

_ C'est quoi le rapport avec le surnaturel ?

_ Je sais pas, c'est peut-être des voitures tueuses ?

_ Mouais, je suis pas convaincue...

_Ed Zeddmore arrive à la casse de voiture._

_Harry Spengler arrive à la casse de voiture._

_ Ok, il est où Bobby ?

_ Dans la maison, je présume...

_Ed Zeddmore sonne à la porte._

_Ed Zeddmore rencontre Bobby Singer._

_Harry Spengler rencontre Bobby Singer._

_Bobby Singer : C'est pour quoi ?_

_\- saluer Bobby_

_\- parler du surnaturel_

_\- se renseigner sur les voitures_

_ On lui demande directement pour le surnaturel ?

_ Tu crois ?

_ Ben, il est là pour ça.

_Harry Spengler interroge Bobby sur le surnaturel._

_Bobby Singer : Qu'est ce que vous me chantez ? Jamais entendu parler de ça._

_ Il se fout de ta gueule je crois.

_-saluer Bobby_

_-parler à nouveau du surnaturel_

_-se renseigner sur les voitures_

_ Essaie de le saluer

_Harry Spengler salue Bobby._

_Bobby Spengler : Vous avez du temps à perdre à venir m'emmerder ou quoi ?_

_-parler à nouveau du surnaturel_

_-se renseigner sur les voitures_

_ Ça me soûle déjà. Essaie toi.

_ On devrait peut-être demandé à Dean...

_ Surement pas, on doit y arriver tout seul !

_Ed Zeddmore parle à nouveau de surnaturel._

_Bobby Singer : Rebroussez chemin, il est encore temps._

_ Ha, c'est pas les mêmes phrases, je pense qu'il faut continuer.

_\- insister sur le surnaturel_

_\- se renseigner sur les voitures_

_Ed Zeddmore insiste sur le surnaturel._

_Bobby Singer : Bon, ça va. Entrer._

_Ed Zeddmore et Harry Spengler entrent dans la maison._

_Bobby : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

_\- demander des renseignements sur une créature_

_\- demander un renseignement sur un phénomène surnaturel_

_\- demander une traduction_

_\- se renseigner sur les armes_

_\- discuter de Bobby_

_ Je demande un travail, parce que pour l'instant le reste, ça nous concerne pas trop.

_ Attends, on devrait peut-être discuter avec lui avant.

_ Tout à l'heure, je l'ai salué et il m'a insulté !

_Harry Spengler demande un travail._

_Bobby Singer : Doucement les avortons, vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous confier un boulot, sans savoir ce que vous valez ! Vous allez devoir faire quelques choses pour moi avant, je veux savoir si j'ai vraiment affaire à des chasseurs._

_\- demander des précisions_

_\- s'en aller_

_Harry Spengler demande des précisions._

_Bobby Singer : Il y a un vampire solitaire en ville, il est seul, ce sera une tâche assez aisée pour des débutants comme vous. Au fait, vous êtes deux, est-ce que vous souhaitez former un groupe ?_

_Harry Spengler accepte._

_Bobby Singer : Vous êtes quoi ? Amis, famille, amant ?_

_Harry Spengler : Nous sommes amis._

_Bobby Singer : Vous souhaitez donner un nom à votre groupe ?_

_ Oh, je sais.

_ Aucune référence à Harry Potter, le seigneur des anneaux ou n'importe quoi d'autre !

_ Oui, oui, c'est bon

_Ed Zeddmore : On veut s'appeler Ghostfacers_

_ Sympa, j'aime bien.

_ Tu sais tuer un vampire ?

_ Oui, il suffit de lui mettre un pieux dans le cœur, ou de lui jeter de l'eau bénite. C'est bien connu.

_ Ok, mais on a pas de matos, faudrait peut-être en trouver ?

_ Bobby en a peut être ?

_Ed Zeddmore parle à Bobby_

_\- demander des renseignements sur une créature_

_\- demander un renseignement sur un phénomène surnaturel_

_\- demander une traduction_

_\- se renseigner sur les armes_

_\- discuter de Bobby_

_Ed Zeddmore se renseigne sur les armes_

_Bobby Singer : J'ai de très bonnes haches au sous sol._

_ Ça doit être là qu'il cache ses armes.

_ Pourquoi il parle de hache ?

_ Je sais pas, on va tuer un vampire pas couper du bois...

_ Ah moins, qu'il faille fabriquer des pieux.

_ Pas bête, on va faire ça.

_ Ok, j'ai plein de bouts de bois, tiens prends en.

_ Le vampire est dans le coin là-bas.

_Les Ghostfacers lancent le combat._

_Ed Zeddmore lance de l'eau bénite. L'attaque est inefficace._

_Le vampire se jette sur Ed Zeddmore et le plaque à terre._

_Harry Spengler enfonce un bout de bois dans la poitrine du vampire. L'attaque est inefficace._

_Ed Zeddmore est tué._

_Le vampire attaque Harry Spengler._

_Harry Spengler est tué._

_ Je croyais que les pieux dans le cœur étaient super efficace, Ash ? T'es vraiment nul !

_ Et je suis pas mort direct moi, Charlie !

_ On demande de l'aide à Dean ?

_ Il va nous chambrer à vie...


	20. Quête Annexe 3 Noël chez les Winchester

Jimmy se leva de son siège, il avait les jambes légèrement engourdies après ce vol, et marcher lui ferait du bien. Il se sentait nerveux. Il suivit la haute silhouette de son petit ami dans le couloir de l'avion. Il sourit, il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée que son ancien étudiant, était devenu son amant. D'après Dean, c'est parce qu'ils manquaient d'entraînement et devaient profiter de chaque occasion pour pratiquer. Jimmy n'en était pas que ce soit la solution, mais il était plus que ravi de se laisser convaincre.

Il sortit et sentit le froid lui mordre les joues. Il remontant son manteau au maximum, mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dépêcha de descendre la passerelle. En bas, il rejoignit Dean qui fouillait la foule du regard. Il se souvint à nouveau pourquoi il était là et une boule de stress le prit au ventre.

Il sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules, et Dean le serrer dans ses bras.

_ Tu es gelé, viens vite ! On va récupérer nos bagages et se payer un chocolat chaud en attendant mon père.

Et oui, il allait rencontrer les Winchester. Le famille de son nouvel petit ami. Il avait participé à des colloques, prit la parole devant des collègues, des étudiants, des étrangers et il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel traque. Il comptait se comporter en gendre idéal, et tenir une certaine distance entre eux. Même si les Winchester avait parfaitement accepté l'homosexualité de leur fils, il préférait ne pas la leur coller sous le nez.

Toujours collé à son homme, il alla s'abriter dans le hall de l'aéroport. Il suivit Dean qui se dirigeait vers une petite cafétéria.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Jimmy fit signe que non de la tête.

_ Un chocolat, alors ?

_ Un café plutôt, s'il te plaît.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret à côté d'une petit table. Et le regarda commander à la caisse. La jeune fille, plutôt jolie, n'était pas vraiment pressée de le servir. Apparemment, faire de grand sourire en se touchant les cheveux semblait beaucoup plus intéressant. Jimmy tapotait la table avec son pouce, gardant un œil sur le manège de la demoiselle. Lorsqu'elle lui toucha le bras, en se penchant pour dévoiler un généreux décolleté, il ne tint plus se leva et prit Dean par le cou, lui faisant tourner la tête et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

_ T'en mets du temps, tu fais quoi chéri ? lui demanda-t-il

Le visage éberlué de son amant aurait normalement provoquer un éclat de rire chez lui, si au même moment, il n'avait entendu, une voix grave lui dire.

_ Vous devez être Jimmy Novak, je présume ? Je me présente John Winchester.

Derrière lui, un géant aux cheveux longs riait dans sa barbe. Jimmy se racla la gorge, et enchaîna avec courage.

_ Enchanté, Monsieur, dit il en lui serrant la main.

_ Moi, c'est Sam, mais on se connait déjà… Dean, tu as chaud ? T'es tout rouge…

_ Commencez pas, tous les deux ! Vous avez récupéré vos bagages ? Bien, alors on y va. Ils annoncent de la neige et j'aimerais être rentré avant que les routes deviennent impraticables.

Les quatre hommes se mirent donc en route, se pressant de rejoindre la voiture. Pour une fois, il n'y eu pas d'histoire sur la distribution des places. Dean fut heureux de laisser la place de devant, pour rester seul sur la banquette arrière avec Jimmy.

Le voyage débuta dans une ambiance gênée pour nos amoureux, et plutôt amusé côté passager. Le conducteur, absorbé par son rôle de père du petit ami, gardait un air renfrogné et sérieux. Il avait tout appris de son propre beau-père, il se souvenait, avec une certaine nostalgie de ses premiers rendez-vous avec Mary. L'accueil glacial dont il avait bénéficié, aujourd'hui encore il restait nerveux à l'idée d'aller dîner chez les Campbell. Il comptait donc bien se venger sur son futur gendre.

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il demanda à Jimmy.

_ Alors, vous étiez le professeur de mon fils ?

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ C'est pas très moral, ça…

_ P'pa ! Intervint Dean choqué.

_ Je peux discuter avec mon gendre, quand même ?!

_ Bien sûr, mais je rapporterais tous tes propos à maman. Et tu te débrouilleras avec elle, si elle juge que tu as été impoli avec son invité.

_… Très bien. Mais je ne prendrais pas votre défense lorsqu'elle vous cuisinera sur votre relation !

_ J'y comptais pas de toute façon !

_ Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

_ Que tu te ranges toujours du côté de maman !

_ Mais c'est faux !

_ Oh mais arrête, p'pa ! S'exclama Sam à son tour. Tu te souviens quand on voulait s'acheter notre première console vidéo, tu étais d'accord. Mais maman a dit, non. Du coup, on y a pas eu le droit.

_ Ça n'a rien à voire ! Et vous ne prenez pas ma défense non plus, je vous signale.

_ Ça, c'est parce que Maman a toujours raison et toi toujours tort !

_ QUOI ?! Et pour l'impala ? Qui a décidé de l'acheter ? Hein ?

_ Laisse tomber Papa, Sam est avocat. T'auras jamais le dernier mot.

_ Hé !

Jimmy écoutait ce joyeux bordel, il n'avait jamais eu de famille, il se demandait si elles étaient toutes comme ça ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchit jusqu'à présent, mais pour la première fois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose dans sa vie.

_ Je te signale, murmura Sam tout bas à Dean, que c'est maman qui a choisi l'impala.

_ Je sais, répondit sur le même ton l'aîné.

Le trajet continua en silence, John devant se concentrer sur la route. La neige qui tombait diminuant la visibilité déjà réduite en cette nuit de décembre. Un peu avant d'arriver à la maison, Dean ne tint plus.

_ Alors, vous allez offrir quoi à Maman pour Noël ?

Jimmy soupira, le jeune homme lui avait parlé de la concurrence qui régnait entre les droits hommes pour les cadeaux à leur mère.

_ Je ne te dirais rien, mais je suis sûr de gagner, cette année, sourit John.

_ Tu dis ça tous les ans, et tu te plantes à chaque fois. Moi, j'ai galéré cette année…

_ Sérieux Sam ? Tu vas perdre ton titre ?

_ Mais comment savez vous qui gagne ? Intervint Jimmy. Votre mère vous dit quel cadeau, elle a préféré ?

_ Noooon, si tu l'écoutes, elle adore tous les présents qu'on lui fait. Même les colliers de nouilles que Sam faisait, et pourtant ils étaient moche !

_ Hé !

_ Elle les a encore ! intervint John. Dans une boîte au grenier. Tes dessins aussi Dean.

_ Pour répondre à ta question, mon cœur, on sait qui gagne. Pas besoin d'explication, ni de discours.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Tu verras demain. Tu comprendras.

Finalement, John se gara devant la maison, et tous entrèrent rapidement dans la maison. Une agréable chaleur les accueillit ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur de nourriture. Les garçons déposèrent les bagages dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Dean se saisit de la main de Jimmy. Ils étaient tous deux nerveux. Le consentement de sa mère était très important pour le jeune homme, il était certain qu'elle l'apprécierait, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait être très dur parfois.

_ Bonjour maman, dit doucement Dean en la serrant dans ses bras. Je te présente Jimmy. C'est… euh… mon petit ami.

Mary ne laissa pas échapper la légère rougeur de son fils, signe chez lui d'émotion. Elle savait que le sujet était important pour lui, lorsqu'il se teintait ainsi de rouge. Elle reporta ensuite son intention sur le compagnon de son garçon. Elle y vit la même rougeur, avec des yeux bleus trop grand et un besoin d'amour immense. La tigresse prête à écorcher celui qui lui volait son enfant, rentra ses griffes, et accueillit un nouveau chaton dans sa portée.

Elle dénigra la main qu'il lui tendait pour le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser. Le pauvre Jimmy devint vraiment écarlate, rendant maladroitement l'accolade. John stupéfait regarda sa femme, ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord, ils devaient être sur de ses intentions envers leur fils, pas l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Il croisa le regard de sa femme, qui haussa les épaules et sourit.

_ Assis-toi Jimmy, tu as faim ? Il est déjà tard, vous mangez tous et au lit. Dean, tu partageras la chambre de ton frère.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu laisses ta chambre à ton ami, évidemment.

_ Euh… Maman… Tu sais que… euh moi et Jimmy…

_ Avez des relations sexuelles ? Oui je sais.

Sam recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, et manqua de s'étouffer. Dean avait laissé sa fourchette suspendu à quelques centimètres de sa bouche grande ouverte. Jimmy essayait juste de se faire oublier, quant à John, il souriait. Il était toujours surpris des réactions de sa femmes, après tant d'années de mariage, c'était une bénédiction.

_ Maman…

_ Oui, chéri ?

_ Je peux donc partager ma chambre avec Jimmy.

_ Bien sûr mon chéri ! Dès que tu l'auras épousé.

_ Sérieusement ?!

_ Tout à fait. Vos grands parents viennent demain, mais ils ne dormiront pas ici. Tu pourras rencontrer le reste de la famille Jimmy.

L'enseignant sentit à nouveau son stress revenir, il commençait tout juste à se détendre… A la fin du repas, il remercia chaleureusement les Winchester de leur accueil, surtout Mary et ses talents de cuisinière.

_ Bah, c'était rien du tout ! rougit la mère des garçons

_ C'est vrai, Jimmy. Attends de voir le repas de demain ! Là, tu verras de quoi elle est vraiment capable, ajouta Dean.

_ Vas plutôt lui montrer sa chambre au lieu de dire des bêtises, le réprimanda Mary sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir l'air ravi.

_ Tout de suite, M'man !

_ Et Dean, si tu quittes la chambre de ton frère cette nuit, je le saurais !

_ Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il sorte de la chambre de Sammy ? demanda John.

_ Oh, chéri… Parce que ton garçon n'est plus un bébé…

_ Je vois pas le rapport…

Dean, Sam et Jimmy s'éloignèrent rapidement et montèrent les escaliers.

_ Écoute Dean, murmura tout bas Sam, je veux bien ne rien dire si ton lit et vide demain matin…

_ En échange ?

_ Pas de corvée de vaisselle de moi demain !

_ Marché conclu !

_ Dean…

_ Oui Jimmy ?

_ Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

_ T'inquiète, on risque rien.

_ Toi non, c'est sûr. Mais moi ? et je te rappelle que ton père est un marine !

Sam vit Dean s'approcher de son amant et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ Ok, tu me rejoins dans une heure ?

_ Une heure, puis reprenant à voix haute. Tu viens Sam, on va se coucher.

_ Tu lui as dit quoi ?

_ Tu tiens vraiment pas à savoir Sammy…

_ Ouais, ok, peut-être pas.

Le lendemain matin, Dean avait retrouvé son lit de camp dans la chambre de son frère, quelques minutes avant que son père n'entre en furie, pour vérifier qu'il était bien là.

_ Oh, euh, Dean…

_ Oui, P'pa ? répliqua-t-il tout sourire.

_ Allez debout les garçons ! On a du travail avant l'arrivée de tout le monde !

John repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_ Tu l'as échappé belle, Dean, affirma Sam

_ Crois moi, ça valait le coup !

_ Je veux pas le savoir. Mais oublie pas, tu es de corvée de vaisselle !

_ Ça continue à valoir le coup ! Preum's à la salle de bain !

_ Sérieusement, Dean ! T'as quel âge ?!

Les garçons s'attablèrent dans la cuisine prêt à prendre leur déjeuner. Jimmy les y retrouva quelques instants après, les cheveux encore humide de la douche.

_ Jimmy, mon ange, dit Mary, tu n'avais pas besoin de te lever aussi tôt !

_ Il va nous aider, M'man.

_ Sûrement pas, les garçons et John se débrouilleront très bien sans toi.

_ Merci, Madame, mais je…

_ Mary, appelle moi Mary enfin !

_ Merci, Mary, mais je n'aime pas ne rien faire, et ça ira plus vite si tout le monde s'y met.

_ C'est pas à moi, qu'on aurait proposé de se la couler douce, dit tout bas John.

_ Tu n'es pas un invité, toi ! Et je sais très bien, que tu vas tourner en rond l'air de rien, jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive où tu lui paieras à boire et tu finiras la matinée dans le salon avec lui !

_ Mais... jamais je n'ai fait ça, chérie, répondit John avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Et tu sais que j'adore t'aider !

_ Bien, ça tombe bien, parce que aujourd'hui c'est Dean et Jimmy qui accueilleront les invités.

_ Piégé, P'Pa, sourit Dean

_ T'aurais dû le voir venir aussi, reprit Sam.

La matinée passa vite, tous occupés aux derniers préparatifs. Mary dirigeait tout son petit monde, de sorte que lorsque les grands-parent arrivèrent, tout était prêt.

Les Campbell furent les premiers arrivés. Samuel serra un peu trop fortement, la main de Jimmy.

_ Alors, vous êtes enseignant, hein ?

_ Oui, monsieur. A l'université.

_ Encore une grosse tête dans la famille. Dean, tu aurais pu choisir ton homme dans un autre corps de métier !

_ Oui, grand-père. Mais tu n'aurais plus d'excuse pour te disputer avec lui !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Quand il s'agit de se mettre dessus, on trouve toujours une raison !

John vint sortir Jimmy, de l'embarras visible où il était.

_ Faite pas attention au propos de Samuel, il a une grande gueule, mais il adore sa famille.

_ Honnêtement, je suis plutôt surpris…

_ Ah, par quoi ?

_ Eh bien, toutes les familles ne réagissent pas aussi bien, à la rencontre avec le petit gay du fils aîné…

_ Jimmy… Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir… Mary ne laissera jamais personne blesser son petit, et par conséquent, son petit ami. Ce qui fait que si tu fais du mal à Dean, c'est à elle que tu auras à faire, et je n'essaierai même pas de la retenir !

John tapota l'épaule de l'enseignant et s'éloigna ouvrir la porte à son propre père qui venait d'arriver.

_ Chéri, s'approcha Dean, ça va ?

_ Oui. Ton père vient juste de m'expliquer que ta mère était plus dangereuse que lui…

_ Tout à fait vrai ! Hé, je sais que je me suis engagé tout seul… mais tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider pour la vaisselle ? Sinon, je vais y passer toute l'après midi..

_ Bien sûr, Dean. Après tout, j'ai aussi bénéficié de ton échange…

_ Alors, où est le nouveau cerveau de la famille ?

_ Jimmy, voici, grand-père Winchester, Henry.

_ Tient, le rat de bibliothèque a quitté son antre, arriva Samuel.

_ Oui, et vous la salle de sport ne vous manque pas trop ?

_ N'intervient sous aucun prétexte dans leur dispute, murmura Dean à Jimmy.

Le déjeuner débuta ainsi, les grands-pères continuant leur joute verbale, John jouant les arbitres entre les deux hommes. Sam et Dean plaisantaient et se racontaient leurs anecdotes de fac. Mary discutait tranquillement avec sa mère et Jimmy qui appréciait simplement le fait d'être dans une famille aussi uni à Noël. Dire qu'à la base, il avait prévu de manger une pizza réchauffée avec les anciens de la bande.

_ Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demanda Dean.

_ A Gabriel et aux autres.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui, ils ont prévu de passer la journée ensemble.

_ Oh, euh… Tu aurais préféré être avec eux ?

_ Tu rigoles, ils vont manger des surgelés et regarder des films débiles à la télé.

_ Oh… comme c'est triste, intervint Mary.

_ Quoi comme film débile ? demanda Sam

_ Tous les films ayant trait de près ou de loin au Père noël, répondit Jimmy.

_ Bah, ça peut pas être pire que le film que Mary nous oblige à regarder tous les ans…, dit Samuel

_ Papa, tu adores ce film aussi, lui répondit sa fille.

_ Pas du tout, c'est un truc de gonzesse.

_ Il a lu aussi le livre, rajouta malicieusement Deana.

_ C'est vrai, grand-mère ?

_ Tout à fait .

_ Alors, ça c'est le scoop du siècle, Samuel Winchester qui ouvre un livre ! se moqua Henri.

_ Rassure-moi, murmura Jimmy, c'est pas de mon histoire qu'ils parlent ?

_ Si, bien sûr… et c'est pas le seul… Grand-Père Henri, ajouta-t-il plus fort, toi aussi tu l'as lu ?

_ Oui, j'ai adoré, mais l'adaptation à la télé n'était pas à la hauteur…

Jimmy se fait tout petit dans son siège, ce fichu bouquin allait le poursuivre toute sa vie… Après le déjeuner, on lui interdit de débarrasser la table, et fut contraint d'aller Dean en cachette à faire la vaisselle.

_ Alors, mon cœur, ma famille t'a pas donné envie de fuir ?

_ Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont tous géniaux.

_ En tout cas, ma mère t'adore. Bientôt, elle oubliera que c'est moi son fils, et elle en aura que pour toi !

_ Ça, ça m'étonnerait, je crois avoir jamais vu une maman aussi fier de son enfant. Et, elle a raison.

_ Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…

_ Tant mieux, j'adore ça, dit Jimmy en embrassant Dean.

Mary referma doucement la porte, sans faire de bruit. Elle était venu chercher les garçons pour venir avec le reste de la famille, mais il semblait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Elle retourna donc s'installer devant le poste télé et démarra le DVD de son film préféré.

Les grands-parents prirent congés peu après le générique de fin. Ils avaient tous de la route, et préféraient rentrer avant la tombé de la nuit. Après leur départ, Mary ressorti les vieux albums photos, et Jimmy fut ravi de regarder toutes les photos d'enfance de Dean. Surtout les plus embarrassantes. Il eut même le droit à certaines anecdotes raconté par John, où il riait de bon cœur au déboire des deux frères.

Le dîner fut plus léger, personne n'aurait supporté un repas aussi copieux que celui du midi. Dean était particulièrement pressé, ils devaient échanger leurs cadeaux de Noël ce soir. Normalement, ils faisaient ça le lendemain matin, mais étant donné que les deux frères devaient repartir dans la matinée, ils avaient changé leurs habitudes. Et l'aîné avait, grâce à Jimmy, le meilleur des cadeaux.

Après le repas, il se dépêcha donc d'aller chercher tous les présents, un vieux bourbon pour son père, il n'avait pris aucun risque sur ce coup, du gel pour les cheveux pour Sam, les frères mettaient un point d'honneur à s'offrir le truc le plus stupide possible, et évidemment le livre pour sa mère. Pour Jimmy, il attendrait d'être de retour à la maison, pour lui offrir, c'était un peu trop personnel pour lui donner devant tout le monde. Il avait créé un petit logiciel qui chaque jour, lui enverrait un petit message romantique, qu'il avait lui-même écrit. Il redescendit, et s'assit à côté de son homme en attendant les autres. L'enseignant avait lui-même apporté ce qu'il appelait un petit quelque chose comme il disait à ses parents et à Sammy. Dean, qui connaissait le prix de chacun d'eux, n'était pas certain que le terme de "petit" convenait.

Sa famille le rejoint finalement. Et, ils procédèrent aux échanges de cadeaux. Il fut étonné de voir que son père et sa mère avait les mains vides. Ils souriaient un peu trop, pour que ce soit honnête.

_ Ok, crachez le morceau, demanda Sam.

_ Ouais, pourquoi vous avez pas de cadeau ? ajouta Dean.

_ On en a un, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

_ Oui, chéri.

_ Alors ? insista Sam.

_ Cet été, on a loué un petit bungalow sur la côte est. Une semaine, en famille, ça vous tente ?

_ Wahou papa !

_ Jimmy, tu es invité bien sûr, ajouta son épouse.

_ Oh, euh. Merci, madame, je ne voudrais m'imposer.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mary.

_ Et moi, je pourrais inviter Jessica ?

_ Il faudrait peut-être que tu commences par nous la présenter, tu ne penses pas ? demanda sa mère.

_ Oui, maman.

_ Bien, tu n'auras qu'à nous l'amener au prochaine vacance…

_ Alors, les garçons, il est pas mal, mon cadeau, hein ? jubila John.

Sam baissa la tête, il savait qu'avec son étole de cachemire, il avait perdu. Mais il se consola avec le présent qu'il avait prévu pour Dean.

_ Tient frangin, c'est pour toi et Jimmy…

Le cadet se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il y allait fort, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Dean fronçait les sourcils, se demandant visiblement qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer. Il prit le minuscule paquet, et le déballa. Il vira immédiatement au rouge, vif et fusilla Sam du regard. S'en fut trop pour le plus jeune fils, qui rit de bon coeur.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mary

_ Rien, m'man, répondit un Dean rouge tomate et rangea rapidement le paquet dans sa poche.

Sam réussit à reprendre suffisamment constance, pour lui dire à voix basse.

_ Je me suis pas moqué de toi frangin, lubrifié et strié.

_ Sam ! Et c'est toi qui me demandait ce matin, quel âge j'avais ?

_ Rho, c'est drôle, avoue !

_ Très, je pense que maman aussi apprécierait la blague, je devrais lui dire, à ton avis, que tu m'as offert des capotes ?

_ Hé, des capotes de luxe !

Pendant, ce temps Jimmy avait offert une bouteille de parfum français à Mary, et un sondeur de pêche à John. Il tendit son paquet à Sam, qui découvrit un ouvrage de droit qui lui serait très utile.

_ Bon, finit par dire Dean, il ne reste plus qu'un cadeau. Tiens, maman.

Mary retira lentement l'emballage et découvrit la première édition de son livre préféré.

_ Oh, mon dieux !

Gagné, pensa l'aîné.

_ Et c'est pas tout, ouvre la couverture.

_ "Pour Mary Winchester, lut-elle, une maman extraordinaire m'a-t-on soufflé, Affectueusement, J.N. Castiel"

_ C'est quand même pas une vrai dédicace ? s'exclama John

_ Bien sûr que si P'pa.

_ Castiel ? Une seconde, s'exclama Sam, ça veut dire…

_ Que c'est l'auteur préféré de maman, oui… Maintenant, tais toi, Sam.

_ T'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce…euh... Castiel, répliqua Sam en jeta un regard suspicieux à Jimmy.

_ Ce soir, mec. N'empêche, que j'ai gagné !


	21. Quête Annexe 4 Travailler

Dean entra dans la société supernatural. Il avait fini ses examens, il était serein sur les résultats, il pensait avoir battu Charlie et Ash, mais devrait attendre pour en être sûr.

Il commençait son stage officiellement aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà travaillé pendant les vacances sur la nouvelle extension, mais il s'agissait surtout d'être au point, il pouvait commencer à programmer immédiatement.

Il se sentait excité et un peu nerveux aussi. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et avança vers les bureaux, réservé au codage, en open space situés. Il salua ses collègues et s'installa sur l'ordinateur qui lui était réservé devant le regard curieux des autres employés. Il avait rencontré la plupart d'entre eux, lors de sa première venue, et avait même échangé avec certains par mail. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il le dévisageait tous ainsi maintenant. C'était peut-être le traitement réservé à tous les nouveaux venus.

Il alluma sa machine et entra ses identifiants qu'il avait mémorisé aussitôt que que Chuck les lui avait donné.

Il commença par vérifier ses mails, il avait déjà une réunion prévu en début d'après-midi, basé sur la programmation évidemment. Problème, il n'avait encore rien fait. Il devrait mettre les bouchés doubles pour au moins pouvoir leur montrer une feuille de route. Il s'arma d'une feuille et d'un crayon et commença à écrire tout ce à quoi il devrait penser pour mener à bien son projet, ses besoins, les interactions entre les personnages, armes, lieux, mais il faudrait également modifier certaines données dans le jeu actuel…

Il avait déjà gribouillé trois pages, lorsqu'il vit son travail étudié par un grand type blond aux yeux bleus. Il s'arrêta se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Il était certains de ne l'avoir jamais vu, mais puisqu'il était là à vérifier ce qu'il écrivait, c'est qu'il en avait le droit, non ?

_ Excusez moi… dit-il. Vous êtes ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger… Je voulais juste vérifier qu'on ne t'avait pas pris uniquement parce que tu couches avec le boss…

_ PARDON ? s'exclama Dean en se levant.

_ Mais c'est bon, tu as l'air de te démerder, dit l'inconnu en lui tendant les feuilles. N'oublie pas de prendre en compte que la nouvelle extension sera plus gourmande en ressource, à cause des nouveaux graphismes.

_ Je sais, je suis pas débile. J'intègre les nouveaux éléments un par un, j'ai commencé par l'histoire en elle-même et ce que je devrais modifier. J'en suis pas encore à…

_ On laisse le plus dur pour la fin ? Tu pourras présenter quelques choses de complet à la réunion ?

Dean prit une grande bouffé d'oxygène pour se calmer, il n'aurait pas le temps, et ce type le savait pertinemment.

_ Je préfère avoir quelques choses de limiter, mais sans erreur, plutôt que de survoler le sujet et me rendre compte dans quelques jours que je dois tout recommencer parce que j'ai oublié quelque chose de fondamentale.

_ Et c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire !

Dean se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant qui venait de prendre sa défense. L'homme était grand brun aux yeux verts.

_ N'écoute pas, Luc, il s'occupe du graphisme et se prend pour un artiste. Il ne comprend rien à l'exigence et à la rigueur nécessaire à la programmation !

_ Mais je t'emmerde, Michael ! Dessiner, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que ton charabia de chiffres, de lettres et de symboles débiles, que personne ne comprend.

_ Hé ! Sans mon charabia comme tu dis, tes barbouillages resteraient à l'état de peinture morte. C'est grâce à moi qu'ils prennent vie !

_ BARBOUILLAGE ?! C'est toi qui va devenir une peinture morte, ouais ! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris rien que pour dessiner Crowley ?

_ Au moins temps, que tu passais à lui lécher les pompes à la fac !

_ Retires ce que tu viens de dire, robot sans âme !

Dean s'apprêtait à intervenir, voyant cette discution partir dans une direction pour le moins étrange, lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Quoi qu'il arrive ne te mets jamais entre ces deux-là, lui dit une jeune femme noire souriante. S'il ne se dispute pas au moins une fois par jour, c'est que c'était une mauvaise journée !

_ D'accord, dit Dean un peu éberlué, voyant les deux hommes s'empoigner.

_ Je suis Raphaëlle, au fait.

_ Tu t'occupes de l'histoire, c'est ça ? On a déjà discuté par mail.

_ Tout à fait. C'est moi qui fait en sorte que le jeu suive la trame décidée par Chuck. Je viens de voir qu'il y avait une réunion cette après-midi, et je voulais te rassurer. On va surtout discuter de la meilleure manière de travailler avec toi, et te présenter officiellement à l'équipe. On ne s'attend pas à ce que tu nous proposes déjà quoique ce soit !

_ Oh, euh… J'ai déjà commencé à travailler sur une feuille de route… tu es sûre qu'il ne faut pas intervenir ? demanda Dean en désignant les deux hommes roulés par terre.

_ Surtout pas. Il n'y a que leur ami Gabriel qui puisse les séparer… Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bientôt arrêter, ça dure jamais longtemps. Je vais prendre un café, viens on va en profiter pour discuter, dit-elle en enjambant les deux amis toujours au sol.

_ Moi aussi, je veux un café, intervint Michael en essayant de se relever.

_ Ah-Ah, tu abandonnes ! s'écria Luc.

_ Surement pas ! Mais à la base, j'étais venu discuter avec le petit jeune… Alors Dean, tu vas épouser Jimmy ?

_ QUOI ?! s'étrangla notre stagiaire.

_ Ben, c'est ce que nous a dit Gabriel, dit Luc toujours à moitié allongé sur le sol.

_ Oui, on était pas au courant ! dit Raphaëlle. Les félicitations sont de circonstance !

Il allait le tuer, pensa Dean, il allait trouver cet idiot de pâtissier et le tuer de ses mains.

Dans la salle de pause, le jeune homme essaya de dissiper le malentendu.

_ Ca veut dire que Jimmy n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? demanda Luc, les bras croisés sur la table.

_ Noooon ! s'exclama Dean

_ C'est que pour le sexe, alors ? intervint Michael

_ Non ! dit plus fermement le jeune homme.

_ Il est si nul que ça ? sourit le graphiste.

Le visage du stagiaire avait viré au rouge, et il ignorait comment il allait se sortir de cette histoire.

_ Je pense que vous le mettez mal à l'aise, intervint Raphaelle. Il vaudrait mieux changer de sujet…

_ Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il ne veut pas épouser notre Jimmy, protesta Luc.

_ On est ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, ok ? s'énerva Dean

_ Et alors ? dit Michael. Moi j'ai demandé à ma femme de m'épouser le soir même où je l'ai rencontré.

_ Et j'ai refusé, dit Raphaëlle. Ne les écoute pas, tu as raison de prendre ton temps.

_ N'empêche, qu'on s'est quand même marié, persista le brun.

_ J'ai failli fuir en courant la première fois où tu as fait ta demande !

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, parce que tu savais que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre !

_ No-on, Gabriel m'a expliquée que tu étais demeuré, mais inoffensif.

Luc partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

_ Je vais le tuer, dit Michael.

_ Eh, chacun son tour ! Moi, il m'a enfermé dans une chambre avec Jimmy et il dit à tout le monde qu'on a se marier !

_ Et pourquoi tu l'épouserai pas ? insista de plus belle Luc.

Dean laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

_ Vous faîte quoi tous ici en plein week end? demanda Chuck qui venait d'arriver.

_ On est lundi, lui dit gentiment Raphaëlle.

_ Oh, vraiment ? demanda-t-il en commandant au distributeur un chocolat chaud, avec un peu de cannelle. Ca explique pourquoi il y autant de monde un samedi... Tout se passe bien Dean ?

_ Non, répondit Luc à sa place. Il ne veut pas épouser Jimmy.

_ Pourquoi ? interrogea Chuck. J'ai déjà informé tout le personnel que la société serait fermée une semaine cet été, pour l'occasion...

_ Tout le monde croit que je vais épouser Jimmy ? Cet été ? demanda un Dean éberlué.

Ce qui expliquait l'accueil curieux de ce matin, pensa-t-il.

_ Le 2 juillet. La salle est déjà réservée, dit Michael.

_ Désolé, mais je serai sûrement en prison pour le meurtre de Gabriel, d'ici là, répondit ironique le stagiaire.

_ D'accord, dit Chuck en partant. Tant que tu finis d'abord ton travail ici, j'ai pas envie de chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer à pied levé.

_ Alors ? Pourquoi tu veux pas l'épouser ? répéta à nouveau Luc.

_ La ferme ! s'exclama Dean.

_ Il m'a dit de la fermer ! se plaignit le graphiste.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean finit sa journée à plus de 19h, il étouffa un bâillement en sortant de l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et ce n'est qu'en recevant un appel inquiet de Jimmy qu'il s'était dépêché de remballer ses affaires. Il patienta devant son arrêt de bus, et en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de ses deux amis. Il téléphona donc rapidement à Ash, qui travaillait sur des données météorologiques dans le but de mieux prédire les tempêtes, puis à Charlie, qui travaillait dans une banque internationale pour améliorer leur système de sécurité. Comment ils avaient pu obtenir un travail aussi sérieux, l'intriguait vraiment.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il était pratiquement arrivé à l'appartement de son petit ami. Il sourit, heureux de le revoir. Il lui avait manqué depuis ce matin. C'était ridicule, mais ils avaient passé toutes les vacances de Noël ensemble, et ne s'était séparé que le temps des examens. Il entra dans l'immeuble avec son double des clefs que Jimmy lui avait donné, et monta les étages rapidement, il avait besoin d'un peu d'exercice après être resté assis toute la journée. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, légèrement essoufflé.

_ JIMMY ! Faut qu'on parle ! dit-il en jetant négligemment ses clefs sur la console et posa son sac à côté.

Il se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait son petit ami avec un invité indésirable.

_ Ca sent pas bon ça. Dean-o, tu veux rompre avec nous ?

_ Nous ? releva Jimmy.

_ Je suis content que tu sois là Gabriel, je voulais justement te parler, sourit Dean.

_ Tout le monde est toujours ravi de ma présence ! s'exclama leur invité

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda l'enseignant d'un ton fatigué.

_ Rien ! s'écria le pâtissier visiblement choqué qu'on puisse penser qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose de mal.

_ Noooooon, c'est vrai, le rassura Dean, il a juste décidé qu'on allait se marier le 2 juillet.

_ C'est quoi encore que cette histoire ? sourit Jimmy.

_ J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne date. Dean aura pratiquement fini son stage, toi tu n'auras pas de colloque, et la plupart des gens pourront prendre des congés pour venir. En plus, il devrait faire beau en cette saison.

_ C'est ridicule, dit le professeur toujours amusé.

_ Tu prends ça pour une blague, mais t'as pas entendu le pire, lui dit Dean. Explique lui donc ce que tu as prévu, Gabriel…

_ Tu parles du gâteau ? Ça m'a semblé une bonne idée. Une pièce montée à base de chou au chocolat pour le premier étage, pour rappeler les démons, ensuite saveur tarte aux pommes pour les humains, j'ai galéré je peux te le dire, et enfin au miel, mais de couleur bleu, hein, pour les anges.

Jimmy rit, son ami était vraiment mignon quand il voulait, bizarre mais mignon.

_ Non, je ne parlais… Tarte aux pommes ?! s'exclama Dean

_ Oui, j'ai demandé à ton frère ce qui te ferait plaisir…

_ Comment tu connais Sammy toi ?

_ Cherche pas, quand il a une idée en tête… soupira Jimmy qui commençait à trouver cette histoire un peu gênante quand même.

_ Je me suis souvenu que tu jouais avec ton frangin dans Supernatural. Alors j'ai contacté avocat666, pour savoir quelle était ton dessert préféré. C'est quoi ce pseudo, d'ailleurs ? Dans le genre noob...

_ Pas la peine de t'énerver chéri, tenta de tempérer Jimmy voyant son petit ami virer au rouge. Ca nous engage à rien...

_ C'est vrai, dit le jeune homme. C'est pas comme si, il avait invité tout le monde, hein Gabriel, t'a gardé ça pour toi...

_ QUOI ?! s'exclama le professeur

_ Et merde, soupira Gabriel.

_ Gabe ? demanda Jimmy

_ J'aurais dû me douter que ça pourrait pas rester secret. Qui a lâché le morceau ? Charlie, je parie !

_ Elle était au courant ?!

_ Ouais, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à tout organiser de ton côté. Je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt douée, elle a eu l'idée du smoking noir avec une fausse paire d'aile blanche pour Jimmy, Dean toi, tu auras un costume blanc, avec une cravate bleu pour porter chance et rappeler les yeux du marié. On réfléchit à un truc emprunté, ton frère a pensé à la montre de ton grand-père Henri, ça marcherait aussi pour le truc vieux, en même temps comme ça… mais il a peur que ton autre grand-père se fâche.

_ Une seconde ! Sammy est dans le coup ?

_ Ouais, Jimmy m'avait dit que vous preniez des vacances chez tes parents, je voulais pas que ça se chevauche, mais c'est bon, vous partez en aout.

_ Et pourquoi, c'est moi qui fait la mariée ? Non, pourquoi il devrait y avoir une mariée, d'abord ?

_ Pour que Charlie soit ta demoiselle d'honneur enfin !

_ Pardon ?

_ Rhô, c'est clair pourtant ! Moi, je suis le "bestman" de Jimmy. Charlie voulait être le tien, mais elle pouvait pas, puisque c'est une fille. Après m'avoir traité de misogyne pendant plusieurs minutes, on s'est mis d'accord pour qu'elle devienne demoiselle d'honneur, par conséquent, tu deviens la mariée.

_ Et bien sûr tous les autres, tu les as mis au courant, pour qu'il puisse prendre leur disposition pour être présent, le grand jour ! dit avec sarcasme Dean.

_ Tout à fait ! J'ai déjà réservé la salle pour la réception, la même que celle pour la fête du doyen. Du coup, j'ai lancé une petite quête pour votre lune de miel, on a réuni un beau budget déjà…

_ Tu te fous de notre gueule ? Et toi, Jimmy pourquoi tu dis rien ?

_ Est-ce qu'on peut au moins choisir où on va aller ? demanda-t-il. Les caraïbes, ça me plairait bien...


End file.
